The History of Kalika
by jaygoose
Summary: After the Buu Saga, things are back to normal or so they seem. So why are Goku and Vegeta sharing dreams, why are Raditz and Cell alive and who the hell is Kalika? [Discontinued but still an interesting read.]
1. The Prologue

** The History of Kalika**

**Author's Note: **

I don't own Dragonball Z. (Duh, because if I did I would be too busy counting my millions to be writing this.)

This fic is Rated R. (Because I can't help myself.)

****

_

* * *

_

_The Prologue_

Even in the dark, he could still make out the smaller figure of the Saiyan Prince. They walked along in silence, like they always did. Vegeta at all times leading the way, Goku just content to follow. The Earth raised Saiyan was always hesitant during these times. He never understood what exactly was going on even though Vegeta had explained it to him millions of times. They were in a lush jungle or something of the sort. The two of them drawn forward by some unknown force. Goku had learned not to question it, and Vegeta of course had always just gone with the flow. There was something they were meant to see and there was no point in fighting it.

An aristocratic nose cringed in distaste. It wasn't that the prince had never smelled blood before, it had just been so long since he had smelled so much of it. Goku on the other hand seemed oblivious to the coppery tint to the air. He was all too fascinated by the clear night sky. It reminded the younger man of his childhood home in the mountains. It wasn't until his ears picked up the sound of Vegeta's small growl that he noticed the foul smell of the air. Vegeta didn't utter a word, he just kept walking and Goku found himself wondering why they didn't just fly.

Vegeta's face creased into his trademark smirk, he was positive that 'The Baka' was wondering why they didn't just fly on ahead. Kakarot's thought had just been a flicker across prince's mind. The big dunce never seemed to remember a thing that the prince told him. They couldn't fly. Not now. They would have to walk, but it wouldn't long now. They were getting closer. He could smell it.

It was about ten minutes later when they reached the edge of the tropical forest and just a head were the beginnings of a metropolitan area, some what similar to their home, West City. But Goku knew that this was nothing like home. Something told him that they were much further away. The smell of blood was stronger here and now he could finally see why. The city had been laid to waste. And what he only could guess as human bodies were strewn about. Fires still raged out of control and broken power lines snaked across highways littered with wrecked cars. Earth's greatest champion turned in the direction of the Saiya-jin no Ouji. He didn't seem to be affected by the carnage and mass destruction at all.

_"Of course he wouldn't." Goku thought. _

The dark prince just turned and smirked at his companion. He continued to lead the way in silence. They passed by ruined stores and office buildings. Demolished streets and gutted homes. They even passed through what could have once been a school. It was hard to tell for sure now. After what seemed like hours, maybe because it had been, the cunning Ouji now had a better grasp of things. It wasn't as late as he had first suspected. It would be sunrise soon. The sky was already changing. They were coming to the end of the city streets and entering the countryside. Kakarot still remained strangely quiet. It wasn't like him at all nevertheless Vegeta kept his stride. They would be there soon; he could feel it.

Goku turned up his nose at the smell of burnt grass and wood and of course the unpleasant smell of vital human body fluids. The forest was filled with an ominous smoke that he had mistaken at first for fog. But the sun was too bright from what he could tell. The third class Saiyan noted that most of the trees were charred and broken and there were large gashes in the ground. The apparent fight had extended to this once lush land and the battle scars were proof of it. Goku was so entranced by the sheer and utter level of discord in the eerily silent woods that he hadn't noticed that Vegeta had stopped walking. Proving this by nearly running the royal over causing a low growl to erupt from the smaller male.

"Ve--"

Vegeta was kneeling now, examining some sort of strange weapon that was buried in a smaller tear in the earth.

"What is it?" The raven haired Saiyan asked.

"How should I know?" Vegeta replied his voice dripping with trademark condescendence.

Vegeta stood up, holding the weapon and staring at it incredulously. It was some sort of staff. Green and gold in color and at it very top some sort of large, rounded blade, hollow in the middle, and engraved with some weird designs and symbols. The outer edge looked to be extremely sharp. Not even the experienced warrior prince had ever seen anything like it before. He could tell that that idiot Kakarot was intrigued by the strange etchings as well. The taller Saiyan's ebony tail swayed behind him and his brow was knit in concentration.

"Do you know what they mean?" Goku asked innocently.

"Isn't not Saiyan, Kakarot." The chestnut haired prince said while still regarding the odd staff. "And it is nothing that I have ever encountered before." He finished before Goku could ask.

"It is possibly of your world Kakarot, though I would not expect you to know it." Vegeta said with a scoff.

It was true Goku only knew Japanese and a passable amount of English that Bulma had taught him as a boy and that which Gohan had been able to expand on. It seemed like everyone around him had a better grasp on everything, but even the mighty Prince of all Saiyans was at a loss on this one. Goku gave a small smile at that.

"What are smiling at clown?" Vegeta interrupted Goku's silent victory.

"Oh!" Goku said pulling his hand to the back of his head in his classic 'Uncomfortable Goku' pose. "Nothing." A nervous chuckle.

Vegeta gave an annoyed grunt and continued on the beaten path forward. Though still smoky, Goku could still make out the figure of his flame haired companion and kept up.

"Uh, Geta."

The Saiyan royal stopped dead in his tracks. He hated it when that idiot excuse of a third class baka shortened his name in such a way. _'Geta?'_ That wasn't his name and Kakarot knew it. He did it just to get a rise out of him. But deep down the surly male knew that that was the same reason he had insisted on calling the long lost Saiyan by his birth name, even though Goku had made it clear every time that he hated it. But what Vegeta had not yet realized was that Goku actually didn't mind being called Kakarot by the prince. He rather liked it. It was their thing. He was Kakarot and the angry prince was Geta. It was part of their strange bond; the sparing, the insults, the Getas and the Kakarots.

"What?" the diminutive prince growled.

"I think we're here."

Vegeta turned around to find the leader of the Z fighters walking in a completely different direction. There was a house that the he hadn't even noticed there before. From a distance, he could see spent flames licking at broken windows and a caved in roof. He inhaled deeply, practically tasting the blood in his mouth. This was the place where the battle had ended. And that's when he heard it.

At first he was sure that they had stumbled upon some wounded animal that had been unlucky enough to cross the path of the people responsible for this damage. But he soon discovered the source of the Kami awful wail. He and Kakarot stumbled numbly to the side of the battered house and discovered what looked to be a young woman crumbled on her hands and knees.

In front of her lay bodies of what could only be guessed as loved ones. The sounds she was making, they had to be. The proud prince cringed at the sound. She did not seem to notice their presence. Her anguished cries melting into quite sobs and sniffles. Vegeta looked on in quite awe, his annoyed expression melted a way in realization. Goku, on the other hand, was obviously confused. He didn't understand. He never did. Vegeta briefly wondered how he hadn't noticed.

The seemingly last remaining inhabitant of this mystery town was now shaking the body of one of the dead ones, uttering things that the younger Saiyan could not understand. Goku opened his mouth to speak but thought better of it. He noticed that Vegeta was now approaching the girl and his eyes turned to her. Her back was facing them, apparently she didn't know that they were there, or didn't care. Then out of the corner of his eye; something moved sluggishly behind her. Not her hair, tied in a white ribbon, it was long but stopped at her waist. This movement was a little lower.

_"A tail.__ She has a tail."_ He thought.

Just as the thought entered his mind he knew that Vegeta had made the same observation. The prince had always been more observant then him. He had always been the smarter of the two. But what was he doing now?

Vegeta was in some weird sort of trance. The odd weapon that he had continued carrying fell from his hand and the traitorous appendage began reaching out for the mystery girl. However before the prince's gloved hand finally rested on the sobbing girl's tattered shoulder…

The girl with the monkey tail turned around with a speed that not even Vegeta was prepared for. And just as suddenly he was looking into a pair of striking brown eyes that held a sadness the seemed so very familiar. Goku looked on in shocked silence. The girl raised her hand up slowly directly in front of the prince's face. Fingers touching, palm flat. A recognizable pose.

"A'ole." She said in a quivering voice.

And the last thing Vegeta saw was a flash of blinding light.

* * *

The chestnut haired Saiyan sprung from his bed with a strangled scream. His chest heaved with exertion and a thin layer of sweat covered his brow. It took a minute or two before he noticed that his phone was ringing. He picked it up and raised it to his ear with a shaky hand.

"Hello?"

_"Geta!"_

It was that idiot Kakarot. For some reason the gentle natured Saiyan always felt the need to call his _friend_ after one of their _experiences_.

_"Are you alright?"_ Goku asked finally.

"Of course I'm alright, clown. It was only a dream."

_"I know, but…you…-"_ Goku took a deep breath. _"Who was she…I mean do you know her?" _

The Saiya-jin no Ouji sighed heavily.

_"You seemed to."_ The quiet voice said shyly.

Damned Kakarot always seemed to notice everything.

"No, I don't know who she is."

Strangely enough he was telling the truth. Though, he could see why Kakarot would think otherwise. He had reached out to the girl. Totally uncharacteristic of the battle hardened warrior prince. For a split second, he had sympathized with the girl and that weakness had ostensibly cost him his life. Vegeta growled low his throat, Goku ignored him.

_"She was a Saiyan, wasn't she?"_ Goku asked.

"So?" Vegeta replied.

_"But…" _

"It's still late, Kakarot." Vegeta said, his voice sagging with exhaustion. "I'm going back to bed. We can talk about this tomorrow."

Vegeta could practically see the disappointed look on the other man's face.

_"Well, okay," _Goku finally conceded. _"Goodnight."_

Vegeta hung up the phone and found himself hoping that neither Bulma or the brats had heard his undignified screaming from their bedrooms. He buried his head underneath the pillows and was soon sound asleep.

****

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **

Well should I continue or should I let it die?

Aww, c'mon! I know you're curious as to what exactly is going on? I mean what's up with Vegeta and Goku? Are they sharing dreams of something? And who is this mystery girl? And why was it so important for Goku and Vegeta to see this?

So what should I do? Huh? Huh? (Review. Hint, hint.)

**P.S.** And yes I jacked the title from a popular DBZ movie **cough** the history of trunks **cough**

**P.P.S.** And if there are any questions on what exactly I am trying to do, such as the time period, circumstances etc. I will be happy to answer them. That is unless they will be revealed in the story later on.


	2. The World in Briefs

**The History of Kalika**

**Author's Note:**

Mucho thanks to everyone who reviewed:

**Hecate18**: Thanks so much. I was so worried. Oh and I really love your stuff. You rock!

**Mechanical Butterfly** (at ): Thanks. I read your stuff too. You rock also.

And everyone else who reviewed, you kinda rock yourselves.

Anyway…

Anybody know a good beta? I really need one-- Oh and the fic is still rated R.

****

_

* * *

_

_The World in Briefs _

"Vegeta?"

"Ve---Ge---Ta!"

He halted his in depth study of the coffee mug in front of him just long enough to turn around and look at the blue haired woman. Oddly enough, it wasn't the death glare that she had become accustomed to, but a look of utter confusion.

_Oh, something was definitely wrong. _

But before she could even open her mouth to ask, her hyperactive son, Trunks came stampeding into the kitchen.

"Mom."

"Mom!"

"Would you answer him, Woman!?" Vegeta growled.

Bulma rolled her eyes in the grouchy man's direction.

"Yes?" She asked Trunks, turning on her sickeningly sweet motherly voice.

"Well, since it is Saturday and all, I was wondering if it would be alright if me and Goten went to the mall and stuff. You know, maybe the movies too?"

The lavender haired teen said all this with a mouth full of bacon. Bulma Briefs' only son, ever the gentleman.

She thought about it for split second. It would be nice not to have the two of them here destroying property for once. Let the West City Police deal with them today.

"Fine." She said trying not to smile. "Just be back for dinner."

She said this last sentence to his back, of course as he rocketed out of the door leaving a cloud of dust and empty dishes in his wake. Kami bless a robotic maid.

The Corporation head returned her attention to her pouting ex-husband; he had resumed staring at his coffee again all the while scooping forkfuls of eggs in his mouth. He's been acting stranger than usual lately, even more so than when they first separated. She finally decided that it would probably be a good idea to just ignore him and turn her attention to their daughter, Bra. She was the mirror image of her mother, excluding the fact that the young girl had inherited the insatiable appetite of her Saiyan ancestors. And a blueberry colored tail of her very own.

The seven year old was too busy stuffing her face with pancakes to notice that her mother was staring.

"Bra." Vegeta said calmly, not evening breaking his stare at the mug of steaming java.

Immediately the young demi Saiyan slowed her pace and began to take care in chewing her food.

"Sorry, Papa." The blue eyed girl said after swallowing a difficult mouthful.

Bulma cut her eyes in the direction the Saiyan no Ouji. It never ceased to amaze her that he never needed to raise his voice to the children to get them to do anything. She on the other hand had to practically beg them to do everything she asked. She remembered overhearing a speech the Prince gave their daughter on one particularly embarrassing occasion not long ago.

_

* * *

_

_It had been at one of the Capsule Corp. get-togethers, Bulma had noticed the Prince taking their daughter aside and went over to see what was going on. _

_"Who are you?" Vegeta addressed a confused looking Bra._

_"Well?" he insisted. _

_The little girl looked her mother worriedly, before turning back to her father. _

_"I am Bra Briefs, first princess of Planet Vegeta, the princess of all Saiyans."_

_Uttered in such an innocent, childlike voice the statement was completely adorable. Vegeta smiled briefly, before his face returned to his usual scowl. _

_"Is that so?" He asked. _

_"Well dat's what you said, Daddy." _

_Bulma chuckled softly. Vegeta knelled and scooped up a bit of food from his daughter's top. _

_"Do princesses normally behave in such a manner?" He said examining his finger. _

_Bra blushed slightly. "No."_

_"I'm sorry, mama." She said looking up to her mother. "I'll try harder." She said to Vegeta. _

_Bulma smiled lovingly at her daughter. _

* * *

She had been quite impressed. It was something that she had pictured herself saying to her young daughter, but Vegeta had handled it wonderfully. She sighed quietly. If only he had been able to communicate with her so easily. In the beginning, their relationship had been one of convenience; only beginning because the two of them had been so very lonely. Though she had grown to love the obnoxious prince their arrangement had never been normal. They had eventually married after she discovered she was pregnant with Trunks. This fact had always bothered Bulma. She believed that she would never truly know for sure if Vegeta had married her because he had loved her or if he'd done it out of obligation. Eventually their constant bickering had lost its luster and they decided that it would be best to end the charade. Their lives hadn't changed much after the fact. The two of them had long since stopped being intimate anyway. The divorce had only given the inventor permission to date. Vegeta had remained his same old cranky, ill-tempered self, at least with her anyway.

Vegeta had continued to stay at Capsule Corp. and help raise their children. He never commented on her dates and lately they didn't even argue anymore. She missed that; over the small things especially. But he would at least acknowledge her presence. It seemed now that he could care less what she did.

The beautiful scientist had already figured out that whatever it was that had her former mate so agitated had something to do with last night. Around three in the morning she heard a muffled scream coming from the direction of Vegeta's room. The pint sized prince had always been plagued with terrible nightmares. It was just something that everyone was used to, so she wouldn't have questioned it. But usually by morning he would be his old conceited, arrogant self. However, he had seemed even more distant that normal all morning and had not even uttered a word. She recalled hearing the Ouji's phone ring not long after she was jolted awake. It had most likely been Goku. Those two had been spending a lot of time together lately, most of the time not even sparing. Strange that.

Bra Briefs pushed her third empty plate away from her and gave a small belch.

Vegeta lifted his eyes from the insanely interesting cup of coffee and locked eyes with his daughter.

"Excuse me." She said with a miniature smile.

Vegeta returned the gesture.

"Mama, can I go help Nana in the garden?" the azure haired little girl asked.

"Sure." Bulma answered. "But try not to get your clothes too dirty."

But Bra was already well on her way around back. Bulma was shocked to hear a gravelly chuckle coming from the Prince's direction.

"She's going to play in the mud, onna, and you tell her not to get her clothes dirty." Vegeta said in between chuckles.

"So, it lives?" Bulma said with a playful grin.

"What are you talking about, woman?"

"Well, Vegeta, you've been pouting all morning." Bulma said as she began clearing the table.

"I am a Saiyan warrior. I don't fucking pout!" He said a little more forcefully than necessary.

"Ok. Fine. I just think…"

But he wasn't paying attention anymore. She could hear a low growl rumbling in the angry prince's throat. But the most significant sign of the prince's unease was the fact that his tail, which was usually wrapped securely around his waist, was currently swaying around erratically behind him. He was staring at the door as if he was expecting something or someone.

"Kakarot." Was the only thing he uttered.

The backdoor swung open and Goku entered.

"Oh." Bulma said with a friendly smile. "Hi, Goku."

"Aww, did I miss breakfast." The tall Saiyan pouted.

"Sorry," The scientist consoled. "You know how those kids of ours are, Goku."

"Yeah." Goku said bringing his hand behind his head and erupting in a nervous chuckle. "I don't think I would have won the fight with those two anyway."

Vegeta pushed away from the table and roughly passed the lanky Saiyan. Bulma sighed.

"What's with him?" She asked as she cleared away the prince's dishes and placed them in the sink. The robomaid took over from there.

"What do you mean?" Goku said claiming innocence.

The sky blue accented woman narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"No!" Goku said, chuckling insanely. "Really!"

"Goku…" Bulma said with a serious expression.

The happy go lucky goof could be just as stubborn as his prince sometimes. However she knew she was close to breaking him, his disobedient monkey tail was proof. It lashed about wildly behind the anxious Saiyan.

"I know that was you that called him last night." The scientist said.

"Geez, Bulma!" The defeated man said finally. "Vegeta told me not to say anything."

"So, he is having nightmares again." Bulma concluded.

"It's not what you think, Bulma!" Goku pleaded.

"Well, what is it!" She screeched. "It not like he tells me anything anymore!"

"Now, Bulma," Goku proceeded. "You know how Vegeta is…He doesn't say much of anything to anybody."

"But he told you!" Bulma whined. "And I'm his wi…I was…his wife. I do still care about him, you know."

"I know." Goku said, looking away apprehensively.

He hated when women got all emotional and stuff. He never knew what to say or do.

"And he knows it too." He finished. "I promise that we'll both tell you when the time is right."

"You two aren't sleeping together are you?" Bulma asked abruptly.

Inky eyes grew wide in shock and Goku started to stutter.

"Of…of course not!" Goku barked. "Why would you say a thing like that?! Besides, ChiChi would kill me!"

The slight woman giggled uncontrollably.

"I was just kidding, Goku!"

"Oh." The charcoal haired Saiyan sighed in relief. "Well, I'm gonna go ask Geta if he wants to spar or something."

And with that Goku was out of the door.

"Indeed." Bulma said, her eyes glittering in merriment.

* * *

"Nosey onna." The prince said his usual scowl firmly in place.

"Aww, Geta." Goku began. "She's just worried about you."

Vegeta just growled in response. Goku sighed. He had followed his friend deep into the woods and had tried to get him to talk.

"C'mon." The Earth reared Saiyan practically begged. "You said that we would talk about it. You just can't ignore me and pretend it didn't happen."

"And why not?" The gruff royal asked and kept walking.

Goku continued to fallow his flame haired companion.

"You always do this." Goku groaned.

"Then why do you keep insisting that I talk to you, Kakarot?"

Goku exhaled loudly. "It wasn't just your dream, Vegeta. And I think you know what's going on. You always do."

The stubborn prince stopped suddenly and took in his surroundings before promptly taking a seat in the lush green grass. Goku followed suit, staring directly in the Ouji's face.

"You're not going to give up, are you?"

"Nope." Goofy Kakarot grin.

"Fine." Vegeta conceded. "But I already told you, that I don't know who she is."

"Yeah, but we could at least try to find out." Goku started. "And maybe Bulma could help."

"No."

"Aww, c'mon Geta!" Goku whined. "I know you saw it. She had a tail. She's a Saiyan. And aren't you the Prince of all Saiyans?"

Vegeta groaned. He knew where this was heading.

"Aren't you supposed to protect your subjects? And I know you are curious about where she came from."

Vegeta said nothing.

"And besides we could probably save all those poor people in the process."

Vegeta growled. "What makes you think I give a damn about those people?"

"…" Even stupider Kakarot grin.

"Fine, Kakarot! But we only tell the woman what she needs to know."

"Alright." Goku agreed.

The younger man sprung to his feet.

"Let's go!" He said a little too excitedly for the prince's taste.

Goku was more than a little perturbed when Vegeta didn't move a muscle.

"Geta?"

"I came out here to meditate, Kakarot, and that's what I intend on doing."

Goku sighed rather noticeably and plopped down next to the prince.

"Okay." He said regrettably.

Only five minutes had passed and Goku was already fidgeting. He had tried hard to imitate the stubborn prince's serenity and had failed miserably.

_"How could Vegeta be so calm at a time like this?"_

He found himself staring at the composed man's profile. The prince was all angles, very similar to himself. His proud, pointy nose stuck high in the air, but his ever present smirk had melted into a more peaceful expression. It was rare that Goku ever saw his pal this way. The hyperactive man had never been one for meditation, he would much rather spar.

A gentle wind swept through the forest, causing the prince's chestnut colored mane to sway in the breeze. Goku subconsciously reached out to capture the unruly strands in between his fingers. The prince's gravity defying hair was soft to the touch. A small smile crept across the Z fighter's features.

_"You two aren't sleeping together are you?" _

Bulma's playful question gleaned across Goku's consciousness. He found his face had begun to flush hot. He admired the other man, but he would never think of him in such a way. Besides, he was married, and ChiChi would definitely not be pleased. Suddenly the velvety substance between his fingers was snatched away unexpectedly and Goku's eyes shot open in response. His prince was facing him, an elegant brow raised questionably.

"Oh." Goku pulled his hand away quickly. He gave a panicky chuckle.

The third class warrior stared in to his prince's confused gaze and he smiled shyly. To the unobservant, the Ouji's eyes might have been mistaken for black, just like his own. But no, his prince's eyes were special; they were a dark chocolate brown, much like his unique hair.

"Kakarot?"

Goku was awakened from his trance by the use of his Saiyan name.

"Can we go now?" Spiky haired man whined.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "Fine!" he growled. "I see that I'm not going to get much accomplished with you breathing over my shoulder!"

And with that the angry prince shot up into the sky with Goku following close behind.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

Alright, folks, what do you think? I don't know about you but I think it sucks. Aww well, I tried really hard. Next chapter will be up soon, hopefully.


	3. Introducing…Kalika

**The History of Kalika**

**Author's Note:**

Okay, so the last chapter kinda grew on me (I really like it now) and I decided to keep going.

Oh and I still don't own Dragonball Z. I've made plenty of phone calls checking into the matter and apparently they refuse to sell. Darn it!

And I still need a beta. Aww, c'mon there has to be someone out there who has as much free time as me.

Still rated R. I'll try to live up to that shortly. **Sleazy, pornographic type laugh cough cough**

_

* * *

_

_Introducing…Kalika_

The wind whipped though the young man's jet-black hair causing a smile to spread across his face. It had been a while since Gohan had taken a flight this long. Ever since the saga with Buu, he hadn't really needed to travel much especially in this manner. In the years that followed, he had even laid his Saiyaman costume to rest focusing solely on his studies and graduating top of his class from University. He was married now to his high school sweetheart Videl and had a little girl of his very own named Pan. He was also now a professor at the very university that he'd graduated from. A professor that was also in great demand at other universities abroad; hence this airborne excursion.

First of all, he was late and second of all, the intended destination was all the way over in Hawaii. The last point being especially exciting to the young professor. He had visited Hawaii many times thanks to his major. He had been on many expeditions through the Islands tropical forests. It was for this reason alone that he had been chosen for the lecture. The coordinator of the event thought that the young professor would been more suited for it than himself. Gohan had to admit that he was rather eager about the prospect. One of his old and most respected professors had been the one to give his name. How could resist?

Conservation and things pertaining to such was one of Gohan's favorite topics. He owned his fascination with the subject to his father. Goku had always loved nature and instilled the same love and respect in both of his sons.

Upon reaching finally reaching Hawaii he landed not to far from the spot that the university group was supposed to meet. He walked the rest of the way in hopes of not arousing suspicion.

"Professor Simmons, I presume."

The lanky brown haired man nearly jumped when Gohan placed his hand on the man's shoulder.

"Oh, Professor Son!"

Professor Simmons tried his best to regain his composure.

"I'm terribly sorry, Professor Son. It's just this forest. It has me on edge. I am not used to everything being so…open."

"Don't worry about it. I really shouldn't have snuck up on you like that. It was incredibly rude of me. And please, call me Gohan." The half Saiyan replied and he adjusted his black-rimmed glasses. "It's bad enough that the students call me Professor."

Then Gohan leaned in confidentially, "It makes me feel really old." and added with a smile.

Gohan took in the scene in front of him. There were at least a hundred students there, all for his environmental lecture; or mostly because it was a required outing. He cringed internally as he remembered his days in school. Saturday lectures will were never fun.

"Alright class," Professor Simmons said in attempt to get the groups attention. "Our guest lecturer is here and we would like to begin. The sooner we start the sooner you can leave and attempt to get as trashed as possible without causing permanent brain damage…Hopefully."

Gohan chuckled along with the rest of the group.

"Alright Gohan." Simmons gestured to the group. "They're all yours."

The brunet man wiped the sweat from his brow and let out an undignified huff. He was now wishing that he hadn't worn his suit out in the tropical heat. He hadn't realized that it would be so warm out even in mid morning. Gohan on the other hand was completely prepared. Dressed in kaki shorts and a short-sleeved white button down shirt complete with sneakers. Simmons envied the young professor.

"Good morning, class. I am pleased that you were all able to make it out here today." Gohan began. "I just hope I can make it worth your while."

The demi Saiyan smiled nervously and caught his self before he scratched the back of his head.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in the woods a pair of black combats boots were tearing up the scenery at superhuman speed.

The landscape went by in a blur of greens and browns. It didn't matter; she'd seen it all before. The damp air trailed continuously against the girl's tanned skin. Slate black hair and white ribbon whipped behind her like a superhero's cape. Kalika was late, yet again. But what could Professor Simmons expect? A class lecture, on a Saturday, of all days. She hated her Ecology class. She'd much rather be in bed even on a lovely day like today or at least on her way home. Her mother had been so disappointed when she'd told her she couldn't come home this weekend.

The young woman stopped just short of the group and hitched up her sagging shorts. She remembered quickly to adjust her tail. She treaded in through the belt loops of her jean shorts. The students at the university had yet to learn of her strange appendage and she hoped to keep it that way as long as possible. The furry monkey like tail would just be seen as a weird looking belt and nothing more. The perfect accessory to her by and large, odd attire.

She only dressed as a skate punk only because the clothes were more fun. The t-shirts were the best. Her chosen one for the day summed up how she felt most of her life. It was black, though faded a bit, and read 'Normal People Scare Me'.

* * *

Gohan nearly stumbled over his words when he felt a particularly strong Ki approach. He glanced around quickly out of habit.

"Ah, Miss Palo." Professor Simmons began. "So nice to see you've decided to join us. It seems that some one has acted upon my previous suggestion a little early. Did we have a rough night, dear?"

"Well, Prof," Kalika answered. "I'm really more of a night owl than an early bird by nature."

The slight girl proceeded to push her way through the crowd.

"Well, since you have succeeded in disrupting the lecture, then maybe you would like to be Professor Son's assistant." Prof. Simmons continued.

"But of course, Prof." Kalika beamed. "Hi, there Professor Son, I'm Kalika Palo." She said while offering her hand. "And it seems that I have been nominated to be your personal assistant."

She gave Professor Simmons a death glare.

"Wonderful." Gohan said in return.

He took in the girl closely, trying his best not to look too suspicious.

_Was this the high power signature that he'd sensed a minute ago? _

And that is when he noticed it. Around her waist, black and fuzzy. A belt? No a tail. Just like his, though his was hidden underneath his shirt.

"Are you alright, Professor?" Kalika asked as she tried to wrench her hand from Gohan's.

"Oh, of course." He said abruptly snatching his hand away. "I'm fine. I am just so pleased to have some one so energetic assisting me. And please call me Gohan."

_"O. Kay."_ Kalika thought. _"This guy is really strange."_

"Alright class…" Gohan continued on his merry way, leading the lecture group throughout the Hawaiian tropical forest.

The class had stopped for a fifteen-minute break. It seemed that for most of the students, Gohan's scheduled hike had taken a toll. However his newly appointed assistant had just seemed to be warming up. The former crime fighter bit down on his lower lip in contemplation. That furry 'belt' around the young woman's waist was most definitely a tail and it was taking everything in him not to say anything.

_"Another Saiyan."_ He thought. _"How could this be? She seems so young…but wasn't Vegeta-sei destroyed decades ago… Dad would be so excited!" _

All these thoughts shifted through Gohan's mind and finally he built up enough resolve.

_"Maybe she wonders what she is."_ He thought. _"Maybe she's been waiting to meet someone else just like her."_

A grin swept across the young man's face. He would do it. He would introduce his true self to her.

"Miss Palo?" He had tried not to sound so nervous, he really had.

The petite girl walked over to him.

"Yes, Pro…uh…Gohan." She corrected herself quickly.

Gohan looked around tentatively and then turned to the girl with a wide grin.

_"Maybe I should wait until later? No way, she'd be gone as soon as the lecture was over. You could always track her down later? But she's right here now.-Look, she has a tail too, it's not like she gonna make a big deal about yours."_

"I need to talk to you…in private. " Gohan finally said.

"Okay." Kalika said apprehensively.

She followed her guest instructor away from the group.

"There's something I need to show you." He whispered, running a nervous hand through spiky ebony hair.

_"Alright, this guy is definitely acting weird."_ Kalika thought. _"I swear to Kami that if he pulls out his wang, I am so going to kick is ass from here back to __Japan__." _

Kalika was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed that Gohan had revealed his very own tail until it was practically rubbing against her face. She jumped back from the appendage with wide brown eyes.

"What the--!?" She yelled, almost falling over.

Gohan brought his finger to his mouth in a quieting motion and smiled warmly.

"I've got one too."

Kalika was at a loss for words as she stared at the bobbing monkey's tail that belonged her professor.

"Is it really real?" she asked in a childlike voice.

"Yep." Gohan replied.

Kalika unwrapped her own tail from around her waist and used it to brush against Gohan's. The college professor felt shivers up his spine and he closed his eyes monetarily before coming back to himself. He had unconscientiously leaned into the touch, purring all the while. He sprung upright when he noticed the sound of approaching footsteps. The two Saiyans readjusted their tails hurriedly.

"It would seem that our break is over." Gohan said, his voice held a hint of disappointment.

Kalika's wide grin disappeared suddenly.

"Yeah, I guess we should get back." Kalika replied her voice sounding similar. "They'll be looking for you."

"We can talk later, right?" The older man asked with pleading charcoal eyes.

"Of course!" She practically yelled, her grin returning.

"Ah, Professor Gohan." A voice came from nowhere. "There you are. I'm afraid the students are getting restless."

It was Professor Simmons and he was eyeing the two of them suspiciously.

"Oh, of course. " Gohan said moving away from the elated girl. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Professor."

He turned to Kalika with a famous Son smile. "Shall we?"

Kalika only smiled in return and followed Gohan out of the clearing.

_

* * *

_

_[__West City__, __Japan__--The Capsule Corporation]_

"Well, of course I want it as soon as possible…I have been waiting for an entire month now!"

Goku sat quietly in the office chair, spinning around continuously. He had rarely gotten to see Bulma's laboratory and he was completely fascinated. Vegeta leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest, his princely scowl in full affect.

"Fine…Just do it!"

Bulma Briefs snapped her cell phone closed and took a deep breath.

"Okay. What can I do for you gentlemen?"

Vegeta remained silent. Goku took this as his cue.

"Well, Bulma we need your help to find someone." Goku began.

"A Saiyan female." Vegeta finished.

The blue haired scientist's expression changed suddenly from congenial to utter confusion instantly.

"A Saiyan? Female?" She asked. "Okay. Rewind that back for me. Let's start from the beginning."

The Prince of all Saiyans rolled his eyes.

"Didn't Planet Vegeta get demolished like a whole lotta years ago?"

"Yes."

"And you, Goku, Nappa, and Raditz were the only survivors, right?"

"Right." Goku offered.

"With Nappa and Raditz being dead and all, that would make you two the last Saiyans left, right?" Bulma concluded. "Meaning no Saiyan females. A side from Bra, but she's only half…Hmm…And little Pan…"

"Well yeah, but…" Goku tried.

"Okay…" Bulma muttered. "Explain. Who is this Saiyan female you're looking for?"

"Well, we don't really know." Goku said, bringing his hand to the back of his head out of nervous habit.

"Oh. Right." The blue-eyed woman said slowly.

Vegeta said nothing.

"Well…" Bulma said, with her eyes cast at the ceiling in thought.

"Well…What?!" Vegeta asked rather impatiently, his raspy voice echoing throughout the lab.

"I'm gonna need a bit more information."

"Vegeta." Goku whined. "Can't we just tell her?"

"Yeah, Vegeta!" Bulma said imitating the taller Saiyan's pitch. "Just tell me. I know this has something to do with last night. What are you guys hiding?"

"Nothing, onna!" The prince erupted. "Besides, it wouldn't help anymore if we told you."

"How do you know?" Bulma baited.

Suddenly an evil smirk, one quite similar to the prince's very own, graced her features.

"What are smiling about, Woman?" Vegeta asked. He was trying his best to hide his unease and was failing entirely.

Typically, Bulma would now go on a rant about how her name wasn't 'Woman' and that it was in fact Bulma. Spelled: B-U-L-M-A. And also bring up the fact the prince was a stubborn asshole and that they were the ones that came to her for help. But she didn't. She had something else in mind.

"I think I have something that could help you." The mechanical genius began.

Goku's eyes lit up.

"It's something I've been working on to track you guys. You know…you, Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan…you know…Saiyans. It's kinda similar to the Dragon radar."

"Really." Goku's grin was practically face shattering. "That's great, Bulma!"

It was a little known fact that Goku absolutely adored technology. Although, he never could figure out how to use it and generally left it to everyone else, he loved to see it in action.

"Yep." Bulma lead on. "But…"

"But…What, onna?" Vegeta growled.

"I'm gonna need to hear the whole story." Bulma smiled her infamous smile.

The Saiyan no Ouji's hands were clenched at his sides. He hated when _The Onna_ did this. How dare she question him?! Play games with him as if he were a child! He was a prince for Kami's sake. A fucking prince! He'd show her. The insolent bitch was going let he and Kakarot use that worthless piece o' crap machine of hers or he was going to make her sorry.

Goku could practically smell the anger rolling off the small Saiyan royal in waves. He had to defuse the situation before it got out of hand.

_Why did Bulma always do this? She of all people knew how Vegeta could get. Why couldn't she just let them use her little tracking gismo?_

"Fine!" Goku finally broke through the unnerving sound of Vegeta's highly audible snarl.

Goku proceeded to tell the story of he and the Vegeta's shared dreams, all the while trying to hold the undersized prince at bay.

Vegeta sat grumbling with his arms crossed over his chest, in standard Ouji style. Goku glanced over in his direction with pleading eyes. The older Saiyan only grumbled louder. Goku sighed. He'd be trying to make this one up to the prince for a long time. But he would have to understand, they had to at least try to save all those people.

"So…" Bulma began. "How long has this thing been going on?"

Goku laughed nervously. "Well, I don't really know."

"Since the fusion." Vegeta snarled in response.

"The fusion?" Bulma palled.

Her face took on a thoughtful tone.

"Of course. It makes perfect sense now. You guys became one person when you fused. Vegetto was one mind and one body. And the fusion was supposed to be permanent, right?"

Goku nodded, though he wasn't sure where Bulma was heading.

"Are dreams the only things that you have in common?" The azure haired woman asked.

"Well…I…" The Earth Saiyan stumbled over his words.

"No." Vegeta interrupted.

He turned to Goku with a smirk.

"Sometimes, I can hear what the Baka is thinking."

"Whaa!" Goku hollered with wide eyes.

"Amazing!" Bulma beamed. "It must be an after effect of the fusion."

Goku was still in shock after the prince's admission.

"How…how long have you been hearing my thoughts, Geta?" Goku asked timidly.

Vegeta cringed at the nickname but he didn't acknowledge it.

"Long enough." He said simply.

Bulma was still mumbling to herself, when Vegeta interrupted her.

"Woman!"

She jumped in surprise.

"The machine." The irritated prince said through gritted teeth.

Bulma stared fearfully at the man's sharp canines.

"Fine!" She said in a huff. "I'll just need to make some adjustments."

And she was off fiddling with some equipment. Goku turned to look on his prince. Vegeta was looking at the gentle Saiyan knowingly. Goku fought the urge to blush.

_"Did Vegeta know about the thoughts that he'd been having lately?" _

_"No…no!__ He couldn't. He would have said something wouldn't he?"_

_"And what would you have done if he had, Goku?" _

The head Z fighter tried to ignore the thoughts in his head and only hoped that they had gone unnoticed by his Saiyan friend. The surly Ouji went to inspect his ex-wife's progress, leaving Goku to his thoughts. He hadn't truly remembered when he and Vegeta had started sharing dreams. The brown-eyed prince had been a key player in most of Goku's bedtime dramas ever since they'd met. And it wasn't like either of them has made it know when their dreams had begun to coincide anyway.

Goku tried to recall the fusion. That in it's self was like a dream. He only remembered bits and pieces--ghosts of sensations and moments. For a short time he and his prince had been one being. And just as quickly, they weren't. He could however remember an intense felling of warmth during their time together. That had been nice.

The Earth reared Saiyan smiled slightly, before erupting in a loud sigh. Oh, how he wished he could remember more.

Goku's momentary disappointment was interrupted by the ringing of a cell phone. It took him a second to recognize it as his own. ChiChi's way of keeping track of him.

"Hmm…Gohan…I wonder what he wants?"

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

I decided that Gohan should make his grand entrance in this chapter. Don't worry fans of Trunks and Goten. They'll have their time soon enough. I was pleased with this chapter. I think the way I got Gohan in there was pretty cool. Anyway, I'm not supposta review, you are. So get to it. Next chapter up soon. I got a lot of surprises in store.


	4. All My Saiyans

**The History of Kalika**

**Author's Note:**

I have gotten such great reviews.

But I still don't own DBZ…bother…

I still don't know anything about possible pairs; I am just enjoying the ride. But keep in mind anything can happen. I am not picky in the least. And I am a fan of slash…Hmm…

Anyway, on with the (R rated) fic.

****

_

* * *

_

_All My Saiyans_

The conservation lecture had gone on as planned and Gohan was anxious to be on his way. He could hardly wait to get a chance to talk to Kalika. Alas, Professor Simmons had thought it necessary to tell the young teacher how great he was and how much the University would love to have him back again someday. But Gohan had long since stopped listening; he was all too focused on the sight of Kalika. She was sitting away from the majority of the group all by herself. The demi Saiyan's sighed lightly, he remember college too. He hadn't had many friends either.

"So what do you say, Professor Gohan?"

"Huh?"

Apparently, Professor Simmons had just asked Gohan a question; unfortunately the younger man hadn't a clue what it was.

"What do you think about next year, huh?" The lanky man said while slapping Gohan on the back. "I'm sure the University would love to have you back."

"Oh, yeah! Sure, of course, I could come back!" Gohan said, recovering quickly.

"Great, now that that's settled, how about we get some lunch?"

"Oh, well, I don't know." The new professor said unsteadily. "I really should be on my way. I promised someone that I would meet up with them after the lecture."

"Oh, of course." The Hawaiian resident said, as he gave Gohan a slight nudge and glanced over in the direction of Kalika.

Gohan was unnerved to say the least.

"Interesting choice." The Hawaiian continued. "But she is kinda freaky, you know. Believe me though, I even thought about it for a while, but something is definitely off about that girl. Although, I do suppose that you have a point. She is probably the most unlikely to cause any trouble, she'd just be happy that anyone would be interested."

Gohan turned to the brown haired instructor with a look of total outrage.

"What are you talking about?!" The demi said with wide coal colored eyes.

"Oh, sure, right." The man countered with a sleazy wink. "I didn't say a word. Have fun Professor. Enjoy your stay in Hawaii."

And with that Professor Simmons gave Gohan a backwards wave and was off to collect his students. Gohan just watched him go in disbelief.

"Disgusting." He finally said as he watched the man in question put his arm around one of the coeds.

The former Z fighter hadn't even noticed Kalika sneaking up on him. The short girl put her hand on taller man's shoulder.

"Okay, Gohan." She said with a smile. "It's time for us to have that talk you promised."

* * *

Vegeta watched as the blue haired woman began flipping switches and pressing buttons all the while muttering some nonsense about 'hovering' and 'annoying bastards'. Vegeta was trying his best not to maim the woman. Unfortunately, she had to continue breathing. If not for the sake of their offspring but for the fact that she was apparently the only one able to help he and Kakarot find this mysterious Saiyan female.

He smiled to himself at the thought of his ex-wife. Even after all they had been through not much had changed. The still argued like always; her using her colorful vocabulary for ammunition and he, always threatening her with violence. No one could challenge him like she could. She was no doubt the only human he could truly call a friend; his best friend even.

Vegeta cocked a chestnut colored brow. The Baka was projecting again. The Ouji turned to look at the sad excuse for a warrior. The Saiyan named Kakarot was currently sending a large amount of nervous energy through their shared bond. A bond that the Third class had not even been aware of until almost a year ago, but it had been so much longer for the prince. Ever since their fusion, Vegeta had been pledged with his rival's simple thoughts and emotions.

The fusion. Vegeta had willing permanently fused with his long time rival in an attempt to save the world. Luckily, it had turned out not to be so permanent after all. Though in the end, the prince was left with a better understanding of the Saiyan Earthling. He had even begun to respect him…some what. During their union the Ouji and the third class had total access to the other's consciousness. The prince got flashes of the other male's childhood, felt the other man's emotions, and experienced his gains, his losses, his victories and his failures. In the past, he had never taken the time to really identify with the other man. He was just another challenge for the cunning prince to conquer. But in the end he learned that there was so much more to the baka than the royal had ever realized.

The prince had never really taken Kakarot's insistence on his friendship seriously. The man had always seemed to befriend people who had once tried to kill him. He really was an idiot. But as much as the surly Ouji hated to admit it, he had grown to value the other Saiyan's friendship. He would even go as far as to admit that he had even missed the big dunce when he was gone all those long years that he had been in Otherworld. That fact being the only reason that when Babidi had possessed him, the prince still hadn't been able to kill the other man. Stupid humanoid emotions had gotten the better of him. He grimaced at the thought.

Even with all of these discoveries brought on by the fusion, the prince was still unprepared for what else he found dwelling in the back of Kakarot's psyche. Love. For him. Love that was edging on the end of friendship to something more. This affection was slightly greater than that the lower class had for his other friends. It was so much more different then that he had for his children maybe even his wife. That had taken the normally unshakable prince by surprise. He had no idea that Kakarot had felt so strongly for him. The baka was a lot better at hiding his emotions than Vegeta had given him credit for.

Vegeta saw flashes of past events. Fleeting thoughts belonging to the other man that were tied to softer emotions. The prince noted his presence in all of them. It had become painfully clear that Kakarot didn't have clue as to why he felt that way all those times; dismissing the feelings almost instantly. Fool.

It didn't matter anyway. Kakarot was married and so was he at the time. Besides, the Earth reared Saiyan had no idea what he was experiencing and of course he would never act on them. Not that the prince had wanted him too. If things had been different, and there had still been a Vegeta-sei, then maybe. But they weren't and there wasn't and nothing was going to change that. Besides, Vegeta had never had such feelings for the other Saiyan, he was too much like the rest of the stupid Earthlings her insisted on protecting. Nope, no feelings at all. The Prince of all Saiyans could never love a baka like that. He was barely stomaching their odd friendship, as it was…Really.

Over time the flashes of emotions had gotten stronger. They had not been so recurrent at first but over the years, they invaded the prince's mind more and more often. He had remained quiet about it, not wanting the other man to know. He wasn't sure why he cared if the idiot found out anyway, but still he said nothing. It wasn't long after that the dreams had started though, that Kakarot had come to the prince with his discovery. He had actually seemed excited about it.

Too excited if you'd asked the prince. Strangely enough, the rivals had always spent a lot of time together sparring but now more often the goofy baka had wanted to talk afterward. Always wanting to know what Vegeta thought about the dreams. He seemed so eager to be sharing something with the usually closed off prince that even Bulma hadn't.

The prince had noticed that the shared dreams had increased. Often they had been flashes of future events, never anything major. A barbeque, a mundane discussion, a flash of a future sparing match. But sometimes, the dreams would be of past events, like Kakarot's childhood adventures. And sometimes of the prince's dark past.

Those dreams were the one's that Vegeta dreaded the most. His past with Frieza. All the humiliation and abuse. Now Kakarot knew everything. All of his appalling past, all of his weaknesses, his horrid crimes against innocents. Cursed bond. Ironically, the other man never brought up those dreams after the fact. Respecting the prince's privacy. But of course he had seen. He was amazed that the other Saiyan hadn't begun to act differently around him. He remained the same old goofy, sappily happy, clueless Kakarot. Always a smile for his detached prince.

Those days after a particularly traumatic nightmare, the gentle Saiyan said everything he needed to through is eyes. Big dark, sympathic eyes, betraying all that understanding through just a gaze. Vegeta had always appreciated that, but never let it on.

But last night's dream had been the most peculiar to date. It was of a future event. During those dreams, the prince was much more confident and at ease. Even with all of the carnage the Ouji was calm. He wouldn't have to worry about Frieza appearing and causing more pain and humiliation. In this dream, the tyrant was long gone and he was perfectly safe. And besides, Kakarot was there. Everything would be fine. But then, things started getting weird. He felt an unease begin to build as they traveled through the ruined city. Something drawing him closer against his will. And then he saw her. And then nothing but a flash of light that had nearly scared him witless. He couldn't even remember most of what had happened afterward.

Then Kakarot called. He had seemed so concerned. But he had been so short to the other Saiyan in return. The prince didn't really want to talk about it, and of course the other man had understood. It was something about the Kakarot's voice that had instantly calmed the prince. He leapt peacefully the rest of the night. Strange that, usually after dream like that he would be awake for the rest of the night. But he had been so very tired afterward.

And then this morning, the way Kakarot had stared at him and the way he had touched his hair. He was such an idiot. Why wouldn't he just say something; anything? It didn't matter. He would never leave that harpy wife of his and ruin his dull little life, no matter how much his emotions got the better of him. He probably still hadn't a clue why he was having those feelings. He's a Saiyan for Kami's sake, of course you would be attracted to a member of your own race. No matter what sex they were. Not that it had ever mattered to a true Saiyan anyway. Lust was lust, or whatever you chose to call it.

It didn't matter now anyway. It wasn't like the prince cared for the third class buffoon anyway. There was another Saiyan out there now. And hopefully, she wouldn't be so much of an idiot.

The prince was in fact kind of peeved that there was another Saiyan on the Earth that he had yet to challenge and defeat soundly. And a female, no doubt. The possibilities were endless. Saiyan females traditionally weren't as strong as males but they made up for it with their speed. Vegeta had made speed training one of his main regimes; it would be interesting to try his hand with the girl. And he was single at the moment; he might even consider taking the girl as his mate. That was if she survived their battle. He smiled to himself as he thought more and more about it. Yes, maybe Kakarot was right. They needed to find this girl quickly.

_

* * *

_

_[Somewhere in __Hawaii__…a busy restaurant…]___

"I love this place." The brown eyed girl said around a huge bite of hamburger.

"They have the best food."

Gohan took in the scene in front of him. Kalika was on her fourth burger with two more in front of her. Not to mention the fries, coke, onion rings and chicken nuggets that weren't leaving much room on the table for his small feast. If he had had any doubts before hand, they certainly been put to rest. This girl was definitely a Saiyan.

"So," Kalika began. "Let's have that talk."

The demi gave a chuckle. He couldn't resist that smile.

"Are you sure this is a good place?" He asked.

"Oh, sure." The Hawaiian girl said. "This place is plenty busy. No one is paying us any attention."

She was right. It was lunch time at this obviously popular diner and there was no better place to be inconspicuous than right out in the open.

"Well," Gohan started. "I don't really know where to start."

He looked upward thoughtfully.

"Well, here goes." He said finally. "I don't think you are of this world."

"So we're aliens, huh?" She said a little too calmly. "Figures."

Gohan was shocked at how well his lunch companion was taking the news.

"I mean…we have monkey tails." Kalika finished. "So, did you always know what you were?"

The young professor was still a bit surprised at the girl's reaction but continued on anyway.

"Well, not at first." Gohan replied. "My dad didn't even know what he was until much later in his life."

"You mean there are more of us?!" Kalika said eyes wide and mouth gaping.

"Well, of course there are." She said before Gohan could reply. "I mean we had to come from somewhere."

The spiky haired demi Saiyan smiled before continuing. "Well, there aren't many of us left now." Gohan said solemnly. "I, myself, am only half Saiyan."

"Saiyan?" Kalika repeated in a breathy whisper. "So that's what we're called."

"Oh, yes." Gohan said.

In all his excitement, he had forgotten to even tell her the name of their race.

"So your mother is human?" She asked.

"Yes, but no ordinary human." He said with a small chuckle.

"How many of us are there in total? I mean…do you know? "

Kalika was surprisingly accepting of the new found information that she was an alien and very eager to learn more. Gohan had not expected such a response. When he first found out he was a little shocked to say the least. And his father, Goku had been damn near catatonic. You would think that having had monkey tails that they would have been a little suspicious. Kalika on the other hand had taken the news with a proverbial grain of salt.

"Well, there's my dad, his name is Goku. There's me and my little brother Goten. And then there's Vegeta, he's the prince of all Saiyans. He has two kids, Trunks and Bra, with a human woman named Bulma. She's the head of the Capsule Corporation." Gohan rattled off all this information with out noticing the expression on the girl's face.

"You mean that's it?" She asked.

For the first time since the conversation had begun, Kalika was actually shocked.

"That's so few." She said as the realization kicked in.

"Yeah, well, Planet Vegeta, the Saiyan home world, was destroyed at least four decades ago." Gohan explained. "My dad and Vegeta were the only full blooded Saiyans that survived. Besides Nappa and Raditz, but that's a whole other story."

This new information only sparked more questions for the newly discovered Saiyan female. What had happened to her new found people? How had she ended up on Earth?

She wasn't surprised to find out that she was an alien. She had always known she was different even at an early age. The tail had been a dead give away. She had always felt out of place. She was stronger than everyone she knew, and faster. She could run like no one else she'd ever known. And there were other weird things…like the energy blasts that she could create. She had always known she was adopted. Where had her parents really gotten her from?

They had never treated her different. The raised her just like any other _human _child. But they had lied to her. Well, maybe not lied. But they hadn't told her the truth about her origin. Who were her parents, if what Gohan had said were true? If Goku and Vegeta were the only Saiyans that survived, where had she come from? Did they know?

Gohan had observed the change in Kalika's expression; he could see the different emotions playing across her face. He didn't have to hear her thoughts to be able to tell what they were. Kalika noticed the youthful teacher staring. She returned his warm smile and didn't flinch when he placed a comforting hand on her own.

"Don't worry." Gohan said reassuringly. "We'll figure everything out. I'm sure that my dad and the others can help."

"Really."

"Of course." The oldest Son boy replied. "Maybe Vegeta knows something."

"Is he really the Prince of all Saiyans?" Kalika asked, her childlike curiosity getting the better of her.

"Yeah," Gohan said giving a playful sigh. "And he likes to make everyone aware of it as often as he can."

"He sounds interesting," Kalika smiled. "I can't wait to meet him. I do get to meet everyone right?"

"Of course." Gohan said. "Everyone will be so excited to meet you!"

The dark haired girl was visibly relieved.

"But there is one thing that I don't get." Gohan said contemplatively. "Your Ki signature…it's rather strong. I wonder why none of us have ever sensed it before."

"Ki signature?" Kalika asked. "Is that a Saiyan thing?"

"Well, sort of." He said. "But everyone has one. Normal humans' are so small that you barely notice them. There are some humans that are very strong though. Saiyans or Demis…"

"Demis?"

"Half Saiyans." Gohan answered before finishing his sentence. "Have much more noticeable levels. But none of us never even knew you existed, or at least I think no one did."

Kalika looked puzzled.

"Do you train?" Gohan asked. "I mean…it is in most Saiyans' nature to love a good fight."

"Well, now that you mention it." Kalika said smiling brightly. "I do. My father, Manuel Palo owns a dojo in town. He's been training me since I could walk. He always said I was rather strong. Is that how you build up a Ki signature?"

"Well, yeah, pretty much." Gohan said. "Can you generate Ki blasts?"

Kalika's eyes lit up. "You mean my light thingies?!"

"Light thingies?" Gohan said in surprise.

"I've just started perfecting them." She said. "I can do all kinds of cool stuff now." She beamed.

"Hmm." The Demi Saiyan began. "I'm sure my dad would love to train with you."

"Really." Kalika said. "Is he a great fighter?"

"Is he a great fighter?!" Gohan said with a look of utter shock. "He's the best fighter!"

"I bet he isn't better than Mr. Satan."

And with that Gohan sweat dropped.

"Hercule?" He said as he drug himself out of utter astonishment. "You have got to be kidding me?"

"Aww, c'mon on, Gohan." Kalika said while laughing. "This is no time for family pride. I mean…the man beat Cell. He saved the whole world."

Now that was a low blow. Gohan was visibly hurt. He hadn't ever let the fact the Hercule had taken the credit for beating Cell ever get to him, that was until now. For some reason he felt the need to impress his female friend. The teacher formerly known as the Great Saiyaman leaned in confidentially.

"I'll let you in on a little secret." Gohan said with a slightly mischievous grin. "I'm the one that defeated Cell."

"No!" Kalika said in disbelief. "You're kidding."

He could tell that the girl was decidedly unimpressed.

"I did!" Gohan pouted. "Hercule just takes credit for everything. Me and the rest of my friends and family have saved the Earth plenty of times and my father-in-law always takes the credit."

"Father-in-Law?" The onyx haired young woman said in shock. "You're married to Hercule's daughter?"

For some reason Gohan wasn't disappointed in the fact that Kalika seemed to be more interested because she'd found out that he was related to Hercule. But that she now knew that he was married.

"Cool." Kalika said with a smile. "So you're that little goliath, Pan's dad! Even cooler."

Gohan gave a ragged sigh before forcing a smile.

"Yeah, she really is something."

"Hmm." Kalika said. "And to think that I thought that she had taken after Hercule. You must be really strong, huh? Beating Cell and all."

The professor looked up suddenly and smiled genuinely.

"I believe you Gohan." She said. "I mean, we are Saiyans, right?"

"Yeah." The Demi replied. "I should call my dad. He'll be so excited to meet you. And I bet Vegeta would be interested in meeting another one of his _subjects_."

Gohan pulled out his cell phone and dialed his dad. This was going to be so cool. Goku was going to freak.

****

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **

Sorry that nothing really happened here. But this chapter had to be written to keep the plot going. I didn't want to rush things. Have faith. The action is coming soon. Things start rolling in the next chapter. Special thanks to Apasco, my beloved beta, thanks bunches.


	5. And So It Begins

** The History of Kalika**

_And So It Begins…_

She pushed her hair out of her eyes for the hundredth time today and it wasn't even noon yet. Her wild, curly red hair had always caused her trouble. In elementary, a little boy named Tad used to stick pencils, gum and anything else he could in her hair. She never even noticed until some one else pointed it out to her. She had been so embarrassed and Tad he just laughed himself silly.

Then in high school, her first major crush, Billy Anderson had broken her heart when he told her that her hair reminded him of a bird's nest. She had saved up her allowance for an entire month to get it done. The stylist had told her that she looked wonderful and so had her mother. What had gone wrong?

Unfortunately college life wasn't turning out to be much different either. Her so-called boyfriend had been spotted around campus with various girls and all of them with much prettier hair.

She sighed loudly. She wasn't going to get much studying done at this rate. She fumbled around in her hair searching for her lost pencil; the third one today. However her hunt was interrupted by the rather boisterous growling of her stomach. Maybe her roomie had something stashed, but just as she got up from the computer, there was a knock at the door.

She got up, grumbled something about 'How they never got visitors and how who ever it was probably had the wrong room'. The door was swung open and the red headed girl was greeted with the face of an unfamiliar young lady. She had never seen her before. She took inventory; short close cropped blond hair, brown horn rimmed glasses framing eerie green eyes, a friendly smile adorning her face.

"Uh, can I help you?"

"Yes." The blond said surprisingly.

The petite woman took in the lanky red head in front of her, before speaking again.

"Sophie Allen?"

"Yes."

"Good." She said coolly, smile still firmly in place.

And suddenly she grabbed the coed's arm with amazing strength and twisted it upward. Sophie's scream was muffled by the woman's hand as she was pushed into the room. Her eyes had begun to water and all she could make out were splashes of colors. She could only feel excruciating pain in her forearm. It was definitely broken. She tried to speak but she couldn't find her voice. All that came out was a chocked sob. She fell back onto the floor and tried to scoot backwards. Then all of a sudden, the heel of the mysterious lady's boot was pressed firmly against her throat.

"Now, I am going to ask you some questions and you are going to answer them." She said.

Her voice was precise and right to the point. There was no emotion whatsoever and that in it self scared Sophie much more than the previous assault that had been inflicted on her had.

"Who…are…you?" The broken girl chocked out. A ragged breath. "W…why…are you doing this?"

"Hmm." The blonde said as she leaned down to face her, with this new movement the pressure on Sophie's throat increased. "I am Nomi and I do this because I can. Now, I will be the one asking the questions."

The woman who called herself Nomi returned to her upright position, the sudden movement sending new pain throughout the pinned girl's body.

"Where is your roommate?"

Sophie remained silent. Why hadn't anyone come to her aid? They had to have heard all the commotion. Nomi growled low in her throat in frustration.

"I will ask only one more time." The woman stated with a murderous gleam in her cold emerald eyes. "Where is Kalika Palo?"

"Ka…Kalika?" Sophie sobbed.

Nomi could see that the girl was having trouble so she decided to ease her foot up slightly.

"Wha…she's not here!" The auburn haired girl cried.

"Obviously!" Nomi said angrily. "So…where is she?"

She was so tempted to crush the girl under her foot, but she needed some information first. She sighed and ran her thin fingers through her short hair.

"Hmm?!"

"She had class today." Sophie said trying in vain to catch her breath. "But it's been over. I don't know where she is now!"

"Useless!!" Nomi growled in reply.

Before, Sophie had been so frightened by the lack of emotion in the woman's voice but now she couldn't have felt anymore afraid. She knew now for sure that she wasn't getting out of this alive, but she at least had to try. But what could she do? This lady had obviously come here with only one purpose: inquiry and destruction.

"Please!" Sophie bawled. "Please let me go!"

Nomi looked at the girl underneath her thoughtfully, her face pulling into a frightening grimace.

"Fine!"

And before Sophie knew what hit her, she felt herself being jerked up and thrown backwards. She had expected to land on the desk or even against the wall, but all those hopes were dashed as glass shattered around her. She vaguely noticed air gushing behind her and whipping through her flame colored hair. And then just as suddenly, there was nothing.

Up on the fifth floor, Nomi was losing the little patience that she had left. She knew that the dear doctor had said only to use the reinforcements as a last resort but she was growing tired of the search. It would just be easier to tear this town apart piece by piece. In the end, she figured her boss wouldn't mind, as long as she got her precious samples.

* * *

The world renowned scientist, Bulma Briefs turned to her ex-husband with a proud smile on her lovely face. She loved to piss him off. It was great to see that perpetual scowl plastered on his face. It meant that everything was getting back to normal.

"Well?" The impatient Prince Vegeta asked.

"It's ready." She beamed.

"Hn." He grunted before turning to address the other full blooded Saiyan in the room. "Kakarot!"

"Eh!?" Goku jumped in surprise. He had been engrossed in an obviously enlightening conversation on his rarely seen celly.

"Alright! We'll be right there! See ya soon!" Goku said with a huge grin. "Now how do you hang this thing up again?" He muttered to himself.

"Baka!" The prince growled. "Give it here."

The cell phone savvy prince proceeded to end the call with expert grace.

"Vegeta, you'll never guess who that was!" The cell phone illiterate male chirped.

"Hn." Was Vegeta's only response.

"It was Gohan." Goku replied. "I'd almost forgotten he had a lecture today. He's in Hawaii."

"Hawaii?" Bulma said turning her attention to the younger Saiyan. "I went there on Holiday once. It's really fabulous! Is he having fun?"

"Yeah!" Goku continued. "And you'll never guess who he just met!"

Vegeta was losing patience rapidly. Goku was not surprised to hear the growl emitting form the annoyed Ouji.

"Kalika!" Goku finally revealed.

The prince's annoyed growl grew even louder before stopping abruptly. And just as he opened his mouth to speak, he was interrupted by his _darling _ex-wife. He hated it when she did that.

"Who's Kalika?" Bulma asked, innocently.

"That's the most unbelievable part!"

"…"

"Spit it out Kakarot!" Vegeta bellowed.

He would swear to Kami at his moment that he didn't even know why he continued to bother with the third class idiot. Goku just smiled that same lopsided smile that he had always reserved just for his prince.

"Well, she was one of his students, she assisted him today…" The taller Saiyan said. "And you know what else....She had a tail, just like his, Gohan said!"

"She's a Saiyan." Vegeta concluded.

"Yep!"

"Oh, poo!" The sapphire haired inventor pouted.

The prince and the third class warrior turned in her direction with looks of complete confusion.

"Uh, Bulma." Goku said hesitantly. "This is a good thing."

"I know." She continued to pout. "But I wanted to use my Saiyan radar!"

Vegeta just groaned and Goku scratched the back of his head and smiled.

"Gomen, Bulma." He said. "Maybe next time, ey?!"

* * *

It was a 90 minute drive from the diner to Kalika's parent's house. Gohan had told his father to meet them there. The youthful professor watched as the girl next to him speed down the dirt road. He took in the scenery. It reminded him of his home in the mountains, right next to his parents. It was so nice here. He glanced over at his female companion, she was singing along happily to the radio. He was impressed. He seemed so excited to find out that she was Saiyan and was so eager to meet the others. But first she had insisted on confronting her parents. Strangely enough, Gohan wasn't nervous about the idea at all.

They weren't far from the Palo's residence when they heard it. An explosion of some sort; the Earth shook, it was so strong. The jeep they were in swerved and skittered to the side of the road landing them sideways in a ditch.

Gohan shook the cobwebs out of his head and struggled to release himself from the safety belt.

_"What the hell was that?"_ He thought.

He checked around for Ki instinctively. He sensed his and Kalika's, which was radiating quite dangerously at the moment. He looked up to see her standing in the middle of the road, nary a hair out of place. He crawled out of the over turned vehicle and approached the girl.

"Kalika?" He said still holding the back of his head. "Are you okay?"

The lithe girl said nothing. She just continued to stare up the road, her ebony tail lashing wildly behind her. He followed her eyes forward. He could see smoke in the distance. He felt around for more ki and sensed at least three or more individuals in that very direction, but his readings were getting weaker and weaker by the moment. He then realized that the smoke was coming from the direction in which they had been heading.

_"Kalika's house."_

He heard a low building growl break through the unnerving silence. Kalika ran quickly to the jeep and pulled something from the back seat. Gohan only caught a glimpse of it but it looked like it had a nasty rounded blade attached to it. After that, the girl in question was suddenly gone in a blur, leaving only a trail of dust in her wake.

"Kalika." Gohan said softly before screaming. "Wait!"

The Demi Saiyan flew off at a speed to match, hoping to catch up to the livid girl.

* * *

Goku and Vegeta were nearly there. It had taken them less than ten minutes to reach the Hawaiian Islands and pick out which one of them that Gohan was currently on. They would have gotten there faster, but Vegeta hated it when Goku IT'ed them anywhere. From a distance the two pure blooded Saiyans could make out clouds of smoke and raging fires of mass destruction. Goku got a terrible pit in the middle of his stomach. He was barely able to remain aloft.

"What the fuck?!" Vegeta barked.

"Who did this?!" Goku said unsteadily, his voice shaking with anger.

While Kakarot was nearly on the verge of tears, the prince scouted for Ki signatures. There wasn't a strong one near by, just of normal humans the ones that were still among the living anyway. As they got closer everything became much clearer. The vision before the two warriors brought back images of last night; the dream that they had shared, only it was real this time. The Earthen raised Saiyan had dearly hoped that it was only a silly dream, that none of this would have happened for real. But alas, he was sadly mistaken. It was the same town that had been laid to waste in their nightmare.

But this was different. There were still people alive here. And the culprits were still here. Goku looked around in hopes of finding their new enemy, but all he could make out were people running and screaming for their lives.

_But who was doing this? What were they running from?_

Just as the prince was about to make a comment, a blast of energy flew past the two Saiyans and demolished a building to the left of them. Goku's eyes immediately went in the direction of the screams. Vegeta's on the other hand went in the direction that the ki blast had originated from. He saw a figure among the throngs of fleeing humans. This person strangely didn't seem to be phased by the mass destruction. And with the Ouji's keen Saiyan eyesight he could easily make out the expression on this person's face. She was smiling. He checked her Ki. It flickered in and out, but he could tell that it was incredibly strong. Too strong. He had sensed something like this before. Long ago.

The androids.

_Could it be? Another android? _

The aggressive prince let out a primal growl as he watched the woman take to the air and at the same time so did Goku. They both immediately shot off in different directions. Goku, to help the poor unfortunate souls trapped in that building and Vegeta in the direction of the smiling woman.

* * *

_[West City, Japan…The Mall]_

Trunks Briefs' tail thumped steadily behind him. He was bored. Extremely bored and his lavender colored appendage was communicating that loud and clear. He hadn't even noticed that it had unraveled from around his waist and he certainly hadn't even registered the thumping sound behind him. That was until Goten emerged from the dressing room with a blank expression on his face.

"Tr…Trunks?" He said his face tinged rose.

"Huh?" The purpled haired demi said, snapping out of his daze.

"Your tail!" Goten whispered harshly. "Everyone is looking!"

"Wha…?"

Then suddenly Trunks realized that his tail was not where it was supposed to be and that indeed everyone was looking. It was at this time that he had revisited his wish that his father had allowed his mother to cut the Kami damned thing off at his birth. He was completely mortified. He flushed furiously and gave a sheepish grin. He then proceeded to rewrap the double-crossing extremity back around his narrow waist, all the while cursing under his breath.

"Okay, people…" Goten said turning to the forming crowd, blush and fake smile firmly in place. "Move along. Show's over! There's nothing to see here!"

"Damned tail!" Trunks muttered angrily. "It's always been nothing but trouble."

"Tr…unks!" His black haired companion wailed. "What the fuck is your problem!"

The Briefs boy's eyes shot wide in outrage.

"What the fuck is my problem?!" The young prince retaliated. "We've been in this Kami forsaken place for almost two hours and you have yet to buy anything, Goten! I feel like I might as well come here with my mom!"

The youngest child of Goku and ChiChi Son growled low in his throat. He was completely outraged at his so called friend's behavior. How could he say such a hurtful thing? And he did even say anything about his outfit.

"Of all the…Bastard." Goten grumbled under his breath as he slammed the door to the dressing room.

A young girl was passing by and paused to laugh.

"Trouble in paradise?" She giggled.

Trunks's eyebrows went up in confusion and the girl just continued walking and giggling.

"Uh…Goten…Hurry it up, Okay."

And just as the younger boy was about to give his best friend a piece of his mind he felt something startling.

"Trunks…did you feel that?"

Goten had emerged from the dressing room fixing his clothes.

"Hai, my dad's ki just shot through the roof." The lilac haired teen replied.

"So did mine's." He said. "But that's not it."

Trunks eyes narrowed. "Gohan's too. And there's somebody else."

"Do you think they're fighting?" Goten asked his friend.

"Without inviting us?" Trunks said with a smirk quite similar to his father's.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Goten said.

The two teens were out of the door in a flash. Any Saiyan worth his blood would have been as well. There was nothing the two Demis loved more than a good fight… And saving the world might be cool too.

****

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

Alright, peeps. There it is the beginning of the action. Yes, there is more to come. I'm only getting started. Me and my super cool beta, Apasco agreed…It is missing something…Aww well, maybe that something will be filled in next chapter…And you see, I got Trunks and Goten in there. And they are not total losers. Err…At least I don't think they are anyway. Oh yeah, please support starving writers…Review.


	6. And Then She Came and Broke Havoc

**The History of Kalika**

**Author's Note: **

This fic is rated R and for good reason this chapter. Things get a bit messy.

And no, I don't own Dragonball Z so stop asking me for that underground, X-rated tape of Trunks's conception. I have no idea what you guys are talking about. **sleazy pornographic type laugh cough cough**

Anyway, on with the fic…

****

_

* * *

_

_And Then She Came and Broke Havoc_

The building was rapidly caving in on itself. Goku was going to have to move fast if he had a hope of saving anyone. He could see people trying to escape through a crumbling exit. He made it over just in time and powered up enough to hold up the collapsing doorway.

"Hurry!" the mighty Saiyan warrior yelled. "Get out of here before the whole thing goes!"

The people didn't care that this one man was seemingly keeping this entire building from falling on them. They were just so glad that they had made it out alive.

Goku was giving everything he had but his knees were buckling. He tried to power up but in the structure's weakened state, he only risked doing further damage. But he had to try. He had to save these people. The pressure on his back and arms were becoming almost unbearable. He hoped that Vegeta had caught whoever had done this. He knew that his prince would make them pay dearly. However another part of him wished that the powerful Saiyan prince had stayed with him. He could sure use his help right now.

The suddenly everything went silent. There were no more screams. There was not a sound. Goku's heart beat heavily in his chest. This wasn't good. He knew that something was terribly wrong. Sweat gathered on his forehead, dipping into his eyes. Burning and blurring his vision. His muscles were terribly strained. The people had stopped running. They were backing up; retreating back toward the building.

"What are you doing?!" He asked frantically. "Get out of here!"

A young woman fell at his feet.

Goku felt as though his body would give out at any minute. But he couldn't power up anymore. Why were these people just standing her? Didn't they understand English? At least he had thought that he had been speaking English. This was America wasn't it? Well, Hawaii, but that was part of the United States wasn't it? And they spoke English here, right?

"Hey, lady!" Goku yelled. "You've got to get out of here! I can't hold this thing much longer!"

She just started shaking badly and muttering incoherently. She was pointing at something but Goku couldn't see. His eyes were burning from his own perspiration. He blinked away salty tears. Why was everyone so scared? He didn't sense any strong Ki near by. The cause of all this trouble had fled a while ago with Vegeta hot on their tail. He turned his tired head in the other direction. He saw huge shadows looming over fallen victims. The scared girl was practically cowering between Goku's legs.

"Ro…Robots!" She squeaked out.

"What?!" The overwrought male shrieked.

And finally, with a few more blinks, Goku's vision cleared and sure enough. He found that he and his charges were surrounded by a half a dozen large, nasty looking robots. A memory flashed across of Goku's consciousness; of that one time on New Namek, when Cooler had made his return. However, these robots were different, although he already knew that they would be just as much trouble.

One of the mechanical monsters stepped forward, sending some of the frightened group scurrying back under the falling passageway of the building. Goku growled in frustration, bearing his unusually sharp canines.

"Who are you and what the hell do you want?!" He snarled, his raven colored tail snapped behind him and his eyes narrowed into dangerous slits.

His face was red with anger and stress; adding to the fact that the building hadn't gotten any lighter in the last few moments. One of the machines was a few feet away from the weakening Saiyan; Goku could hardly suppress a growl.

_/Subject 0129…Son, Goku…beep …Sited…beep …Initiate Sample Collection…/_, one of the machines droned.

"Subject 0129?!" Goku said, his menacing expression giving way to a look of shock.

The confused warrior's inky black eyes got even wider at the sight of the abnormally large needle that emerged from the robot's arm. His concentration wavered and he lost his grip, causing the building to come tumbling down around them.

* * *

Vegeta was gaining on his prey. He powered up and gave a burst of speed forward. The blond haired woman didn't seem to care that she was being followed. But the prince would make her.

"Hey, bitch!" The prince growled. "Turn around and fight!"

She only turned around briefly to acknowledge the snarling Ouji.

"Ahh, Prince Vegeta. " She said slowing up her pace slightly.

The wind was whipping furiously around them, but the prince had still heard her. She knew he had. His eyes widened with the realization that this insolent bitch knew his name.

"I am glad to see that you have decided to join the festivities." She smirked.

And although, he couldn't see it, Vegeta knew it was there all the same.

"Come now…That is…If you can keep up!"

And with that the evil woman took off in a burst of new speed. Vegeta powered up a keep close behind. She was a bold onna; keeping her back to him. He would have done well to blast her out of the sky after that attack she'd tried on him and Kakarot. But he was curious. It would seem that this woman was heading in this direction with purpose. He felt around for more Ki. He sensed Kakarot's, which was flaring wildly at the moment. He also felt two others approaching a little ways off.

"_Trunks and Goten."_

And not far ahead, he sense two more exceptionally powerful Ki's.

_"Kakarot's brat…And…the girl."_ He thought.

A rarely seen grin spread across the prince's face. If it was a fight this bitch wanted, than it was a fight she was going to get.

_"This is going to be fun." _

* * *

The trees branches were like whips as they cut into her flesh. But the pain didn't matter, the burning in her legs and chest didn't matter. All that mattered was her family. She had to help them. She had to save them. She had to keep running; No matter what. And behind her, following closely, Gohan was there. He would help too. She knew he would.

* * *

One of the bulky machines scanned the area. They had eliminated the inhabitants of the Palo residence. It was only a matter of time before the female showed up. And just as it turned, the robot detected a change in the atmosphere.

_/Subjects 0131 and 0132 approaching…beep …Palo, Kalika and Son, Gohan…beep… Prepare for Sample Collection.../_

At that exact moment Kalika screeched to halt directly in front of the bot.

"Collect this!" She screamed.

The pint sized girl sprung into the air at a blinding speed and brought her weapon down on the metal Goliath. Gohan showed up just in time to see the two halves of the robot hit the ground; leaving Kalika standing in the middle of them, her chest heaving.

"What the…!" Gohan's eyes shot wide as he took in the sight before him.

The house, Kalika's house was in a burning heap before him. It was surrounded by at least a dozen twelve foot robots. Gohan felt around for Ki, other than his and Kalika's. There were none.

_"Oh, no."_ the Demi thought. _"We're too late!"_

"Now." Kalika said as she pushed her ebony bangs out of her eyes. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS AND WHERE ARE MY PARENTS?!"

The small college girl had changed right before Gohan's eyes. Her purple aura lashed out riotously and black tendrils of hair flowed behind her, free from the ribbon that had held them in place. A feral growl erupted from her small throat. She reminded Gohan so much of the Prince of all Saiyans himself and even his dad when they were engaged in one of their many epic battles. A true Saiyan warrior.

The robots gathered together before the two Saiyans. One of the burly machines lumbered forwards, in order to take command. Gohan instinctively fell back into a battle stance.

"Kalika, stay on your toes. These guys look messy." Gohan commented.

_/Subject 0131 and 0132…Palo, Kalika and Son, Gohan…Sited…Initiate Sample Collection…/_ one of the robots announced.

The robot in question, produced and fairly large needle from a storage compartment in its arm. Then another one turned its camera lens like eyes towards the sky.

_/Subject 0130 approaching…Prince Vegeta…/_

"Vegeta?" Kakarot's oldest brat said surprised.

And sure enough, Gohan could sense the angry prince's rather potent energy signature approaching rapidly. He was not far behind another that seemed to flicker in and out peculiarly. Then suddenly, Gohan was interrupted from his thought by the sound of young Kalika's frustrated growl.

"WHERE ARE MY PARENTS?!"

"They are dead, as soon you will be." A cool voice replied.

The two Saiyans turned around abruptly to find a blond haired woman standing behind them wearing a dark brown suit. Gohan hadn't sensed that she was _that_ close.

"And just who are you?" Gohan asked, as he glanced back and forth nervously between the new stranger and the team of robots.

"She's the bitch whose ass I'm about to kick!" Kalika's spit venomously.

And just as the charcoal haired girl was about to attack, the mysterious young woman turned and smacked away a Ki blasts that had be launched at her by someone from behind. She stood with her back to Kalika and Gohan now, staring up in the sky at the approaching Saiyan prince.

"Not quite." The woman replied. "My name is Nomi and you are Son Gohan and Kalika Palo."

Gohan's mouth gapped in surprise. "How…"

"And that is Prince Vegeta." She said with a depraved smirk.

The prince's white boots hit the ground with a light click. He approached the group of fighters sporting a wicked smirk of his own.

"That wasn't very nice." She finished. "We've been waiting for you."

"Oh?" Vegeta asked.

_/Subjects 0130, 0131, and 0132…beep…Prince Vegeta, Palo, Kalika, and Son, Gohan…beep…Sited…Initiate Sample Collection…/_

"Now all the fun can begin!"

* * *

The battered Saiyan had barely been able to dig himself out of the rubble. One more rock and he was home free. Soon, Goku was greeted with sunlight and a relieved expression from his youngest son.

"Goten?" He said tiredly. "What are you doing here?"

"Me and Trunks felt you guys' Ki going crazy." The black haired teen began. "We knew that something was up, so we came to help. Are you okay, Otôsan?"

"Hai, I think so." Goku said as he tried to stand.

The taller male was a sight to see, his blue and orange Gi was all ripped up and he had numerous cuts and bruises. However, all and all, he looked terrific for a guy who had just dug himself from underneath the rubble of a 20 floor building. Behind them, Goku could still hear the screams and shouts of hundreds of scared people and the sounds of explosions, crumbling buildings and twisting metal.

"The robots." Goku said worriedly. "What happened to the robots?"

"Oh them," Goten said and turned to look over his shoulder. "Me and Trunks took care of them. In fact, Trunks is still on clean up duty."

Sure enough, the purpled haired Demi was currently lying to waste the crew of mechanical murderers. Goku looked about himself at the destroyed structure. He thought about all those people that he had tried to save. He couldn't feel any of their life forces now. He had failed them.

"Who's doing this, Dad?" Goten asked.

However there was still a chance to redeem himself, he could just wish them all back with the Dragonballs.

"I don't know, son, but we're going to find out." Goku reassured his son.

But, right now there were still people who needed him. There were others that he could still save.

"C'mon, son." The fearless warrior said. "We have to help these people."

"Right."

The two of them blasted off into the sky to assist their lavender haired prince.

****

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

First of all, I have a question to answer:

In regards to ages…

**Trunks**: 17

**Goten**: 16

**Kalika**: 21 (American college junior)

**Gohan**: 26

**Vegeta and Goku**: In their late 40s

**ChiChi, Bulma, Videl**: They won't tell, but rumor has it that they are pretty much the same as their husbands.

**Pan**: 4****

**Bra**: 7****

Not that is matters being that in case of the Saiyans and the Demis, they don't age like Humans do.

I know that this might not match up correctly with the end of DBZ but, hey this is an alternate universe fic.

And I know you guys hated when the robots were talking. It was probably just as annoying reading it as it was writing it.

Hmm…Who it this doctor that Nomi is working for? And how do they know about Saiyans, especially Kalika. And just where the hell did Kalika come from in the first place? Goku and Vegeta are at least twice her age and obviously she wasn't born on Vegeta-sei? And is she a full blooded Saiyan...And will Goku and Vegeta ever get together? Hmm…all these questions and more answered…eventually.

And in closing, I know the fight did not officially start this chapter, but I promise it will next chapter. Just like the show huh? Bye for now.

This was a long ass Author's Note. Geez!


	7. Ready To Rumble?

**The History of Kalika**

**Author's Note:**

I don't own DBZ darn it. I do however own Kalika, Nomi, Sophie Allen (deceased), and those stupid ass robots…I'll probably name them something eventually…any ideas?

And thank you for the loverly reviews. You guys rock.

**Mechanical Butterfly** had a question, right? Well here's the answer: Nope, I didn't get the name from Final Fantasy X. I have never played the game before. None of them really. I am not big on RPGs. I actually got the name when I was researching Hawaii for the story. I liked it a lot. It sounds a lot like Kilik, which is one of my favorite characters from the game Soul Calibur. Keep that name is mind; you might be seeing that one in my fic too…Hmm.

The last chapter was kind of short by my standards so I hope this one makes up for it. Now on with the fight in this R rated fic…

****

_

* * *

_

_Ready To Rumble?_

Trunks was feeling pretty good about his performance thus far. He had already obliterated at least four of those worthless bots and he was well on his way to nailing two of the things with one of his Ki blasts. He hadn't even needed to go Super Saiyan yet. He was feeling so good about his chances that he was willing to give the machines enough time to regroup; all the easier for him to get his shot off. The young Ouji looked on the two robots with an expression of contempt.

_/Subject 0133…beep…Sited…beep…Briefs, Trunks…Initiate Sample Collection…/_

_"Sample Collection?"_ Trunks thought. _"What the hell?"_

"Trunks look out!"

By the time that the amethyst haired teen heard Goku's warning it was already too late. The energy blast came out of nowhere and in an instant the boy's impact had created a rather large crater in the ground.

"TRUNKS!"

Goten sped off to rescue his fallen friend but was having a hard time fighting off the determined robots. They kept saying something about Subject 0134 and sample collection, or something. Unfortunately, his dad wasn't having much luck with the annoying buggers either.

* * *

His baby blues were full of unshed tears. That had hurt way more than usual. Trunks had tried to get his body to move, but was having no such luck. He blinked and the tears fell. If only his father could see him now, crying like a baby. But it hurt. It hurt bad. His whole body was throbbing and he could barely feel his legs. He feared that his back was broken.

He coughed feebly as he attempted to breath, but only succeeding in inhaling dirt and blood. The coppery substance was dripping out of his mouth at a steady pace. He knew that it wouldn't be long now. He felt so cold, even with third degree burns decorating his back. But he didn't understand. He had been in this same situation many times before and come out alive. It took more than a nosedive in the earth to finish of a Saiyan, even a Demi. What was so different now?

"Goten." He called weakly.

Why had he been so stupid? He should have been paying more attention. Now he was going to die here. _So stupid!_ He had lost to some third rate robots that didn't even have a mind of their own. It wouldn't have been so bad if he had lost to androids. His dad had lost to androids before. They were tough, but robots… what a waste! All his bitter thoughts were brought to a halt suddenly, when the young Demi felt a pain even worse than before.

_/Subject 0133…beep…Acquired…beep…Briefs, Trunks… Sample Collection Initiated…/_

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

He hadn't thought that he was still capable of such a scream; his throat hurt so badly. But he had and his tormented filled cry echoed throughout the vicinity. The pain was excruciating causing the young fighter to welcome the darkness that ultimately came.

* * *

Kalika sprinted toward the evil blond haired bitch that called herself Nomi. She was the one that was responsible for this and she was the one that was going to pay.

Kalika had always been a freakishly fast fighter; her father had always told her so. Only with him could she test her true limits without being questioned or looked upon in distain. What's more, he never seemed shocked or afraid.

"He must have known. He must have known all along what I was. But why hadn't he told me?"

However, as fast as Kalika was, Nomi was faster. A punch aimed for her jaw…Nomi dodged it effortlessly. As well as roundhouse to her middle…dodged yet again. The black maned girl tried her best to land a blow… just one, but came up empty every time. The swift girl swung her weapon but the ruthless killer knocked it harshly from her grasp. Propelling it end over end in the air before landing upright in the earth.

"Now the fight is fair." Nomi replied smiling cruelly.

Kalika was becoming frustrated and it was clouding her judgment. She hadn't even noticed to the bot sneaking up behind her. The maniacal machine launched an energy bolt straight at the distracted girl -- only to have it knocked away just in the nick of time by another blast from above.

Now it was Nomi's concentration that was broken, giving Kalika the chance she needed. The limber girl quickly landed a summersault kick right under the flaxen haired assassin's chin, send the woman flying backwards.

"Now who's not playing fair?" The grounded fighter heard a gravelly voice echo from above.

She looked up to find Vegeta staring down at her mockingly. She growled back in response. She promptly sprung back to her feet and wiped the blood from her pale pink lips.

"Well at least I know now that you can bleed." Kalika barked. "But believe me, that was only the beginning!"

The petite girl charged the taller one and the battle continued. Vegeta resumed his attack on the robots that plagued him and Gohan tired his best to hold his own on the ground below. But it had been so long since the demi had trained and even longer since he had been in battle. He was doing all he could from being hit himself, let alone land a blow. He powered up to Super Saiyan and promptly unleashed a more potent Ki blast.

Once again Kalika found herself in her blind rage, unable to gain the upper hand in the fight. The abnormally stronger elder girl struck her with a brutal kick sending the Saiyan girl through the burning remains of her parents' house.

"KALIKA!" Gohan screamed and attempted to go to his newfound friend's aid. Regrettably, he was hindered by the rather huge needle of one of his robotic enemies. The Demi's mouth opened in a silent cry of agony and he fell limp in the machine's grip.

_/Subject 0132…beep…Acquired…beep…Son, Gohan… Sample Collection Initiated…/_

Kalika landed in what might have been the kitchen. She coughed raggedly on the thick smoke, unable to catch her breath. He skin started to tingle, then go numb from the intense heat. Her eyes burned from the smoke but she could still make out a darker part of the endless darkness moving closer. She reacted quickly and dodged another brutal kick. But unfortunately, Nomi had been prepared and blasted the younger girl with an energy blast, sending her right through the kitchen wall and skidding into the backyard. The smaller female landed in heap next to another broken body.

Kalika turned wearily on her side and her overcast brown eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. It was her mother…lying dead right in front of her. Her face twisted in anguish. Dark red painted her face and underneath, her sickly pale skin was covered in large gashes. Her chocolate brown eyes were frozen wide in fear.

"Ma…Makuahine. (1)" She gasped.

Before the Hawaiian girl could scream, she was wrenched up from the ground by her long hair. Nomi plunged a large needle into the side of Kalika's neck causing blood to spurt on her brown suit. The woman wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"Filthy Saiyan whore!" She griped as she threw Kalika back to the ground and pocketed the sample. "You are lucky that the good Doctor insisted that I not kill you…But, if you do happen to bleed to death…it is no one's fault but your own."

Kalika groaned softly and slipped into unconsciousness as her blood continued to seep into the ground.

The wicked woman stalked around to the front of the house and watched the chaos unfold with mild amusement. The young teacher was sprawled out face down on the ground. His once golden hair now reverted back to slate black. A puddle of bright red liquid had pooled out from underneath him. The robot that had taken his sample had already left for the lab to report to the doctor. The emotionless hired gun watched as the prince continued his futile efforts. His hair was still a blinding shade of yellow his now teal eyes were narrowed in concentration. A malicious smirk spread across her face.

"I guess I'll have to handle _his highness_ myself." She muttered and took to the air.

The warrior prince felt the flickering Ki approach rapidly. He barely had enough time to get out of the way. The robots immediately dispersed, leaving Nomi and the Prince of all Saiyans face to face.

* * *

One of the bots had finally acquired its prize. It currently had one of its greatly exaggerated needles buried to nearly the hilt in the young prince's back, seemingly sucking the life out of him. Goten watched briefly in horror before powering up to his limit, destroying any bot that was in 50 feet of him. He shot off in direction of his life long friend.

"TRUNKS!!!" The now blond haired teen's anguished cry rattled the remaining glass in the buildings.

Goku could only watch as his youngest son blasted forth in an effort to save his best friend. He was far too busy with his own troubles. The Earth bound Saiyan had taken the battle to the air in hopes of sparing the lives of the innocents below. After much debate the not so naive warrior had concluded that the machines had eyes only for him. And just maybe all of this destruction was just to weed he and his friends out. It would seem that Goku was a lot smarter than most people gave him credit for.

He had managed to annihilate at least ten of the bots on his own. But with every one that he destroyed it was becoming harder and harder to beat them. It was like they were learning his fighting style with every one of his small victories. They had begun to predict his every move and were compensating accordingly. He had been forced to go to Super Saiyan 2 just to keep up.

One of the bots landed a clean chop to the back of the Saiyan warrior and he fell about a hundred feet before he regained his composure.

"Who are you working for?!" the furious fighter shouted. "Who sent you? Why are you doing this?!"

Goku was at his wits end. Even when he'd fought the androids they had at least had the decency to tell him why they wanted him dead. Or did these guys want him dead? The machines attacks were powerful but not so much that they were deadly. And this thing about the samples…Was that all they wanted? What did they need samples for? Samples of what? Unfortunately, Goku just didn't have the time to consider this, the ruthless robots seemed dead set on collecting there precious samples.

_/Subject 0129…beep…Sited…beep…Son, Goku…Initiate Sample Collection…/_

"Fine!" Goku barked. "You don't want to talk! Then don't for all I care! But I can't let you continue to hurt these people!"

And with that the Ascended Super Saiyan commenced to charge up his most feared technique…

"KA…ME…HA…ME…"

However, Earth's sworn protector was interrupted from his delicate concentration by something quite large whizzing past him. His Kamehameha wave fizzled and evaporated and he turned around just in time to see a troop of robots explode in a mass of metal and fire. Goku's unruly hair instantly returned to its trademark Saiyan black.

"What the…" He said leaving his mouth gaping.

The Saiyan's keen eyes spotted three jets approaching rapidly. It was the cavalry. The Americans had finally sent help for their fellow citizens. The large object that had whizzed past his ear and left those bots a smoldering pile of debris on the ground had been a genuine U.S. Air Force missile.

* * *

Down below Goten had succeeded in plowing through the endless sea of robotic nuisances and had reached his prize. He knelt down beside his friend. His golden hair immediately changing back to black. He gasped as the smell of blood, charred clothes and flesh assaulted his sensitive nose.

"Trunks?" he uttered softly. "Please. Are you okay?"

The lilac haired boy didn't respond. Goten felt for Trunks's Ki, it was still there, but incredibly weak. There was so much blood matting his friend's lavender tresses and even his beautiful tail was broke and ragged.

"Trunks." He said dejectedly. "You have to be okay."

A feral growl escaped Goten lips.

"Which one of you did this?!" He snarled as his hair changed back to Super Saiyan gold. "I'll tear you apart!"

His threat was answered by a robotic voice.

_/Subject 0134…beep…Sited…beep…Son, Goten…Initiate Sample Collection…/_

Up at the edge of Trunks's large crater was a robot. Goten crouched over his friend protectively, never taking his eyes off of the offending machine.

"I'm gonna make you sorry that your maker ever activated you!" He promised before launching at the bot with untamed fury.

* * *

"GAH! HEY, GET OFF!"

One of the bots had caught the Saiyan warrior by surprise once he'd released his transformation. The machine had Goku's arms pinned behind him and just ahead he could see more of the Kami damned things approaching rapidly. But even then, Goku was still surprised by the sudden intrusion of the robots huge needle in his back.

"AAHHHHHHHH!"

He tried to power up but he couldn't. It was like his whole body seized up. It hurt like hell and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He briefly wondered how these things had gotten to be so fast. Tears of pain filled the subdued fighter's vision but he could see the jet coming. And then the missile was fired…

_/Subject 0129…beep…Acquired…beep…Son, Goku… Sample Collection Complete…/_

Then just as suddenly the robotic menace was gone. Goku fell silently to the earth. He never noticed the shrapnel the fell around him. In his pain filled haze, he had been unable to do anything to stop is descent.

"Gotcha!" He heard a gruff voice say and he felt himself slowing.

He finally noticed that he was resting in someone's arms. He tried to focus on the looming presence above him but all he saw was a blob of green.

"Piccolo?" the once mighty warrior tried, once he was sure that his descent had ended.

"Here…hurry up and swallow."

Goku felt some thing small and fleshy pressed against his swollen lips. He complied with his green savior and swallowed. Anything was better then this horrible pain.

"Piccolo?!"

The green fighter looked up to see Goku's youngest child barely standing on his own feet. His tattered clothing hanging off of his body. His coal black eyes wide with passing battle rage.

"Goten?" The Namekian said surprised that the boy was still upright.

"I need a senzu….NOW!"

* * *

"So…are we just going to stare at each other or are we going to fight?"

Vegeta's gruff voice cut through the unnerving silence. The prince quickly checked around for the Ki's of his associates. Goku's was weak, as well as Trunks's, Gohan's and the girl's. And interestingly enough, Goten's was raging uncontrollably. And not far off, there was someone else …Piccolo.

"As you wish…your Highness." Nomi immediately shifted into a fighting stance.

The Saiyan prince made the first move, he charged Nomi and sent her back flying end over end. The woman's glasses were knocked from her face and her unnaturally green eyes shot wide with surprise.

"You're much faster than I thought, Vegeta." She said as an evil smirk appeared on her face. "I underestimated you. I might have to take this fight more seriously."

"You just might." The prince replied and flew at her with a flurry of kicks and punches.

At first, it seemed that the prince might have had the upper hand; that was until Nomi powered up.

"POWER BLITZ! (2)"

The following explosion of light and force sent the prince reeling backward, nearly blinded by the light. Nomi's eerie green aura flashed and crackled about her and her smirk grew into a wicked grin.

"Let's have some fun shall we?"

Vegeta responded by powering up to Super Saiyan 2. His already spiky golden hair had gotten even longer and thornier and the static electricity fueled by his might cracked and sizzled about him. He smirked at her with malice.

"Let's!"

The following flash of light was caused by Nomi blocking the prince's first attack. The subsequent bout happened so fast that even with keen Saiyan eyesight, one would be at a loss. Static electricity crackled around the two causing the atmosphere to shift; the power being dished out was outrageous. But as it was, the prince was winning. He landed a sharp kick to the woman's side sending her plowing into the ground. He followed through with a…

"GALLICK GUN!"

The prince's answer to Kakarot's Kamehameha wave sent Nomi even deeper into the earth. She crawled from her newly dug crevice and looked up at the proud prince, who was currently hovering a few feet above.

"Are you too tired to keep playing, my dear?" He asked.

"Never!" She screamed and charged the blond haired warrior.

Nomi's power was failing her and she was having a harder time blocking Vegeta's blows.

"Slowing up are we? I haven't even broken a sweat yet!" The Ouji barked.

"Shut up!" Nomi shrieked.

Vegeta dodged another powerful punch and blasted the blond with a Ki shot, which promptly landed her on her rear below. Nomi sighed and conceded her defeat.

"Bastard." She muttered and proceeded to tap her communicator; hence calling for aid.

"Is that it…All your big talk and that was it?!"

Vegeta was seriously disappointed. He had expected more from the snarling bitch onna from hell.

"Ah well," He said to himself. "It looks like I've just gotten some new playmates. MAYBE THEY'LL BE MORE ENTERTAINING!!" He ensured that he screamed loud enough for Nomi to hear.

The prince speed off to meet the approaching robots. There were at least ten of the annoying bots but the prince had just the trick for them. Unfortunately, before he could begin his favorite technique he was taken by surprise by a well-aimed energy blast from below and was promptly knocked silly. Down below, Nomi wiped the blood from her nose and looked upwards with a smile on her face.

"Ha, that'll teach you to underestimate me, Princy!" She screamed at him.

You see, Nomi's well-placed blast had served a much greater purpose than simply pissing Vegeta off; it had given one of the bots just enough time to surprise the angry Saiyan. This, of course, leading to a wail of pain from the prince.

_/Subject 0130…beep…Acquired…beep…Prince Vegeta… Sample Collection Complete…/_

Everything was fuzzy for a bit afterward, but the stubborn royal had managed to stay aloft, even maintaining Super Saiyan status. Vegeta attempted to check himself over. He focused now hazy teal eyes on his blooded hand.

"Fuck." He said bitterly.

His back was numbing and he felt cold wetness accumulating on his side. Down below, Nomi readied herself for her departure but not before she gave her robotic cohorts one last command…

The machines were now closing in on the injured Ouji.

_/Subject 0130…beep… Prince Vegeta… Targeted…beep… Destroy…/_

_"Targeted? Destroy?"_ Vegeta's foggy mind replayed. _"There is no way that the Prince of all Saiyans is going to lose to some third rate machines!"_

Suddenly, despite his injuries, Vegeta powered up instantaneously. The amount of energy that the prince was creating was starting to short out the bot's targeting system. Vegeta gave a weakened smirk.

"Eat this," he growled.

"BIG…

BANG…

ATTACK!"

And everything within 100 feet was engulfed in a flash of brilliant light. (3)

* * *

Clouded cerulean met inky black after what seemed like forever.

"Trunks!" Goten sighed in relief. "Thank Dende you're okay!"

The younger boy lifted up his friend in a powerful embrace.

"We were all so worried!" He cried, tears slipping down the side of his face.

Trunks was taken aback. He and Goten had been in fights plenty of times and had been near death almost as much. He had never seen his friend react this way.

"It's alright, Goten." Trunks said, trying to pry himself loose. "I'm okay! Really!"

"When you didn't take the senzu bean at first, I'd thought I'd lost you!" The younger boy continued crying. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

Trunks's face turned an embarrassed shade of red. "Go…ten!"

Piccolo watched the two teens with a look of slight confusion. After he had revived Goku, Goten showed up demanding a senzu bean for Trunks. Unfortunately at that time the U.S. Air Force had decided to target the Z fighters as well as the wayward robots, you know just to be sure, so Goku had no choice but to IT everyone to safety. However after sensing Vegeta and Gohan's dwindling power levels he brought them here.

"Where's Kalika?" Was the first thing the school teacher asked after Piccolo had helped him up.

"What?" The green fighter asked. "No thanks Piccolo for saving my sorry hide yet again?"

The Namekian gave a large sigh when his sarcastic remark went unnoticed. He only turned to the direction of the ruined house and Gohan understood completely. He was relieved to feel that her Ki level was strong and stable.

"Thanks Piccolo." Gohan said, still staring in the direction where he knew the Saiyan girl was.

"Hn."

* * *

"Vegeta?"

Goku was worried about his friend; the prince hadn't said a word to him since he had been revived. He had already lost a lot of blood when Goku and the others had finally found him. The Saiyan prince was merely standing and staring off in the direction of the only adult female Saiyan left in existence. Goku's eyes took in the scene before him. It was just like the dream. Vegeta had that same strange weapon clutched in his hand. Green and gold, hollow in the middle. Nice and sharp looking...Weird etchings and everything. The prince was standing behind a young girl that was on her knees crying. A young girl with a tail. She was crouched over a body that was covered with what seemed to be Piccolo's white cape. The scene was unnervingly similar. The Saiyan on Ouji was even leaning in to touch the girl's shoulder.

A vivid flashback of the dream took Goku by surprise. The blinding light… the girl had attacked his prince.

"VE…"

But before Goku could even get the next syllable out, the girl turned around so fast and wrapped her arms around the prince's neck and then proceeded to sob into his chest.

"geta…" Goku finished quietly.

It was the strangest sight. Vegeta didn't even flinch or pull away. He simple dropped the weapon to the ground and embraced the crying girl lightly. And Goku couldn't believe what he was seeing.

****

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

Heww! Am I glad that's over! Fighting scenes are definitely not my forte. But you gotta love a Kamehameha wave (almost), a Gallick Gun and a Big Bang Attack all in one chapter, right? Now I get to go back to all the emotional deep stuff next chapter. Joy!

I've been working on my Goku. What do you think? Did I nail him or do I need a little more work? Yay! Look, Piccolo's in the story…aren't you excited. I am. I love Piccolo. I know he didn't say much, but he will. He just got here, you can't rush these things.

Plus, the reason why the guys never sensed Kalika's Ki before will be revealed next chapter…Promise.

(1). **Makuahine: **Apparently it means 'Mother' in Hawaiian. Oh, and remember **A'ole **from _The__ Prologue? _Well apparently that means 'No' in Hawaiian.

(2). **Power Blitz: **I play a lot of DBZ Bodukai on the PS2. This is one of Android 17 and 18's moves in the game. I don't think it was ever on the show, though.

(3.) I was actually thinking of ending the chapter here but I decided that it wasn't necessary. It would have been a great cliffy though, huh?


	8. The Aftermath

**The History of Kalika**

**Author's Note:**

To **Mechanical Butterfly**, **Hecate18, Apasco, Rain, Mo** and **CrazyGurl**** and everyone else I forgot to mention**…You guys are so great…You make me feel so loved. I feel like a real writer.

And now my disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z cause if I did Vegeta would have been the strongest of all the Saiyans… **sigh** …I guess he'll have to settle for being the sexiest. ****

****

_

* * *

_

_The Aftermath_

"You summoned me, Mistress?"

"Yes, I did actually."

Nomi shifted uncomfortably under the doctor's gaze. She felt the slightest bit self conscious in the presence of her mistress. Like for some reason or another she was not worthy.

"All the samples were collected…all except one." The blond said sullenly.

Nomi winced slightly. The injuries that she'd received during her battle with the Saiyan Ouji were still fresh. Furthermore, her tattered clothes did little to protect her from the chilly atmosphere of the laboratory. As a matter of fact, this was the first time that the good doctor had ever let her in here. Nomi tried to avoid fully taking in her surroundings. She feared what she might see. Her mistress was a talented genetist, but some of her experiments brought shivers to the normally unshakeable woman's spine.

"Hmm…The youngest one…Son Goten." The doctor's accent placed special emphasis on the last syllable of the boy's name.

Doctor Sorah Tyler eyed the young blond disparagingly. The battered woman couldn't help but cringe at the unwanted attention. Her mistress was disappointed in her. And that to Nomi was a blow far harsher than any that damned Saiyan bastard had dealt. The pale girl's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"I am sorry, Mistress." She said weakly. "I guess I got a little distracted."

Doctor Tyler raised a fiery orange brow in response. "I suppose it was my fault." She said finally. "I should not have expected you to fair well against the Prince."

Nomi face grew red in a mixture of embarrassment and anger. Those filthy Saiyans had disgraced her in the eyes of her superior. And even that final blow that she had inflicted on the Prince had not been enough to ease her bruised ego. She was a failure. How did she even hope to attain vengeance, when even with the help of the good doctor she was unable to defeat that miserable excuse for a warrior? I mean the doctor could only do some much.

"Heaven forbid that Son Goku had followed you instead."

Nomi dimly heard the doctor's voice through her bitter thoughts. She felt like an utter waste. Even with all her enhancements, she was still weak. Tears threatened to leak from the young woman's green eyes. And at this moment those eyes looked more human then ever.

"But do not fret," The red headed scientist said thoughtfully. "You have served your purpose well. I have more then enough DNA to rebuild him."

The youthful looking doctor tucked a lock of her oddly colored hair behind her ear. Her face erupted in a pleased grin.

"Cheer up, my dear." She said happily.

Nomi smiled weakly in return. She watched her mistress walk to the other side of the room, her reddish orange hair swaying lightly behind her. Dr. Tyler was walking toward a huge specimen tank. Inside, Nomi could make out a figure that vaguely resembled a human being. Vaguely being the key word. From what she could tell the creature's skin was tinted a bluish-gray color. Its features weren't much defined at this point, but the creature looked somewhat familiar. Then suddenly it came to her. She had seen this creature before, or something like it, long ago.

_"No…It couldn't be?"_ She thought desperately. _"She wouldn't…Would she?"_

Nomi had been with her mistress since she had been a child and never in all her years of service ever questioned the doctor's motives. But she would not have ever believed that the woman would have actually gone through with…with this.

_"But…"_

The pale haired young woman's emerald eyes widened significantly, as she watched her mistress caress the glass of the tank affectionately.

"Soon my love," The scientist said reverently. "Soon you will be perfect."

**

* * *

**

**A Week Later…**

[Capsule Corporation…]

_"3…9…" _

Goku's tongue peeked out of the side of his mouth, a sure sigh of Son concentration, as he punched the necessary digits into the keypad. Bulma had willingly given the burly Saiyan the override sequence to the Gravity Room, but had warned her old friend that the Prince would most likely not be pleased with the interruption. Goku, however, was sure that Vegeta would be interested in his proposal. I mean training in the GR could only be entertaining for so long, right?

As the concentrating Saiyan tried to remember the rest of the manual override code he glanced inside of the GR to see just what was so important that had Vegeta all tied up. All button pressing ceased and Goku's already deer like eyes got just the slightest bit wider. Inside the Gravity Room the Prince of all Saiyans was wearing nothing but a pair of training shorts. He was in the middle of what seemed to be a most intricate Kata. He was all sweaty and glistening.

Goku's eyelids drooped somewhat as images of times long past flashed through his mind. He remembered the first time that he had ever laid eyes on the Saiyan Prince. He had not so secretly been impressed with the other man. He had never had a challenge quite like him. He had never in all his life been so excited about a fight and was not at all embarrassed to admit it. It had truly been an amazingly epic battle. He and Vegeta: the last two Saiyans in the Universe fighting for supremacy. A shiver went up Goku's spine. He had gotten an ass whipping of a lifetime but still it had been so absolutely perfect. He and his Prince hadn't had an all out rumble in while. He missed it. The charcoal haired man sighed forlornly and resumed trying to figure out the pass code. But of course, never taking his eyes off of the lithe Prince in glorious action.

Goku suddenly found himself wondering how hard Vegeta actually did work to keep those perfect abs. And just why the hell he hadn't ever noticed their perfection before. The Earth reared Saiyan could see just about every one of the smaller man's muscle tenses and relax in steady, hypnotizing movements. His compact but powerful body was moving more gracefully than anything the larger man had ever witnessed. Goku just could not tear his eyes away. He numbly keyed in the rest of the sequence.

_"7…5…9" _

_/Manual Override Sequence Initiated…Gravity returning to normal in…5…4…3…2…1…Access granted…/_

Goku had not even registered sound of 'Automated' Bulma's voice. And if you'd asked him, he's sworn he never even noticed the door open. The next moment in the life of Son Goku consisted of him looking into the dark brown eyes of his Saiyan Prince.

* * *

Inside the Gravity Room, Vegeta was deeply engrossed in a complicated Kata. He used the complex method to cool down in between his training regimens. Well, that was until he was suddenly overcome with a flood of memories that he was pretty sure were not his own. The flashes were of his first fight with Kakarot. But the perceptive Prince had quickly noticed that they happened to be from the third class warrior's perspective. He smirked to himself. He felt an emotion that most definitely was not his own; Pure unadulterated joy.

_"Humph. Of course that idiot was happy. It's not as if everyday a third class nothing like him got to fight an elite warrior such as myself." _

_/Manual Override Sequence Initiated… Gravity returning to normal in…_

Vegeta on Ouji growled loudly in frustration. He cursed that bothersome blue haired onna's name.

_"What did she want now?" _

However, Vegeta was surprised to find that it was not the blue haired scientist that had dared to interrupt his highly important training session, but…

"The Baka." He said bitterly. "Of course."

Just as soon as he uttered aloud the name of the Bain of his existence his face took on a sour note. He had not sensed the other man's Ki at all until now. He had been surprised. And the Prince had never been known to appreciate surprises. He sighed in annoyance and didn't even bother to turn around.

"What is it Kakarot?" Vegeta voice held a hint of danger.

"…"

Vegeta turned around…and yep. The baka was there in the doorway, his ebony tail swaying gently behind him, with the strangest expression on his face.

"Kakarot?"

Seeing that that hadn't worked, the Ouji stepped a little closer and got a whiff of something that hadn't really surprised him in the least. He looked down the front of the younger Saiyan and grunted in conformation. Hai…Kakarot was lusting after him again.

_"Idiot."_

"Kakarot?!"

Vegeta exhaled angrily.

"GOKU!!!" (1)

The big fool's eyes got wider for an instant before he seemed to realize where he was and exactly what he had been doing.

"Oh, hiyah Vegeta." Goku replied cheerily, apparently ignoring the new bulge in his pants. "I just came by to see what you were up to."

The smaller man sighed in annoyance, he'd been doing that entirely too much lately. He went for his bottle of water and took a swig. Goku was about to make another comment but found himself too involved in watching the Prince's Adam's apple bob up and down. He then went on to truly appreciate the curves and contours of the Ouji's lovely, thick and corded neck.

Vegeta nearly chocked on his water when he heard the brawny man begin to purr softly. He forced himself to swallow and narrowed his eyes in annoyance. There it was, that damned adjective again_. _And there was that Kami damned smell again too.

Saiyans were known throughout the universe for having extremely sensitive noses. In most situations they used there heighten sense of smell as their sole avenue of identification. To a Saiyan everyone had their own particular smell. Like Kakarot for instance, he smelled of the Earth itself; a combination of dirt, grass, pine and such. But there were also other influences, like his masculine musk and at times even sweat. It was a precise mixture of these that made this scent only Goku's. However, at this exact moment the only thing the Saiyan Ouji could smell was what his kind referred to as lust. Or arousal…or whatever you wanted to call it. And this irritated the Prince to no end.

It wasn't that he didn't like the smell. He actually kind of enjoyed it. It brought all kinds of naughty thoughts to mind. Though, he refused to let these thoughts take away his common sense. Nonetheless, it was just the fact that he knew that Kakarot had no idea he was even emitting the mouth watering odor that bothered Vegeta the most. This meant of course, that he had no intention on acting on it. As usual.

"Baka." He muttered.

Goku smiled goofily, still in his weird trance.

"You smell nice, Geta." He purred. "Kinda like cinnamon."

The sated Saiyan leaned forward slightly and inhaled. "Mmmm…spicy."

Vegeta cleared his throat loudly. "Stop flirting, Kakarot!"

"Whaa?!"

Goku instantly snapped out of his reverie.

"Flirting? What are you talking about?" Goku said defiantly. "I wasn't flirting. I was just…You…just…smelled…I don't know! I wasn't flirting! You're a boy!"

"Hn."

"Anyway." The raven haired man said as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

His face was sporting a rosy tint.

"I just came by to ask if you wanted to go with me and the boys to look for the Dragonballs?"

"Now why would I want to do that?" Vegeta asked snidely.

It was common knowledge to all what happened the last time that Vegeta had actively sought out the Dragonballs. It didn't turn out exactly as he had planned to say the least.

"But those were the Namekian Dragonballs, Geta." Goku whined.

"Nani?" Vegeta was puzzled by this sudden outburst. "What the hell are you talking about, Kakarot?!"

"Huh?" Was the good natured Saiyan's response.

A patented Vegeta growl followed. "Never mind, baka!"

"O. Kay. And when we find them we can wish everyone back; even Kalika's parents." Goku said adding a famous Son grin.

Unfortunately, they never seemed to work on the Prince.

"What makes you think that I care about that girl and her parents?"

"Well, you seemed to. I mean you did hug her, Geta." Goku said matter of factly.

"First of all Kakarot," Vegeta made special emphasis on the taller man's Saiyan name. "My name is not Geta. It is VEGETA! I am your prince and you will address me with the proper respect!"

"Second, No I did not _hug_ her!" Another low growl.

"She. Hugged. Me." He finished through gritted teeth."

"Geez!" Goku paled. "Sor-ry. Well, you didn't exactly _blast her into the next dimension." _

The last bit the younger Saiyan spoke in a near perfect imitation of the Saiyan on Ouji. Vegeta narrowed his eyes in irritation. Goku just chuckled in response.

"You like it?" He asked not really expecting a reply. "I've been working on that one for a bit."

The chestnut haired prince just glared in utter infuriation.

"I was just kidding!" Goku said rather quickly. "I know…Don't mock the Great Vegeta! But…I thought you liked Kalika. I thought you said that you might he consider taking her for a mate?"

Vegeta's eyes widened. He never said that. At least not out loud.

"Aww, Geta…Don't be embarrassed." The orange and blue clad fighter said once he saw the look on the other man's face. "I remember. You did. Right before we left for Hawaii…I mean…She is pretty. Maybe a little young…but Hey, if she's interested…"

Vegeta's brown eyes got even wider before they narrowed into dangerous slits.

"I never said that Kakarot." He said in all seriousness.

"Huh?" Goku eyed the Ouji. Yep, he was serious.

Vegeta approached the taller male and stared him directly in the eye.

"I coulda sworn…" Goku said in complete confusion.

And then his shining onyx eyes lit up. "Hey, ya mean…"

"No. Kakarot."

"I can…"

Growl.

"…hear your thoughts now too?!"

Vegeta groaned. "Kuso!"

* * *

Kalika wiped the condensation from the bathroom mirror with a towel. The shower had helped some. She was feeling a lot better. The nice blue haired lady, Bulma had suggested it after she had found her in a sobbing heap in her room.

The reason for this hysterical display had been the package that had arrived at Capsule Corp today for her. The Palo's insurance company had mailed it per her parents' wishes. Under the condition that if something had ever happened to them, they had wanted their only daughter to have the items enclosed.

Kalika hadn't even been brave enough to open it. She just collapsed in a mess of tears. Bulma, to her credit, was very comforting. She had just stayed there and held her until her sobs had dissolved into painful hiccups. She then, in her seemingly infinite wisdom, suggested the hot shower. No wonder she was proclaimed the World's Smartest Woman.

If the folks around here were good for anything it was a nice soothing hug. She smiled weakly to herself then, thinking of when she had turned to the supposed Prince of Saiyans. Vegeta still looked at her funny when ever he saw her.

In the last week, the young woman had been through a lot. She had learned that she was an alien from another planet, got in a fight with some weird robots, an evil devil bitch from hell and then her parent had been killed in the process. On the one hand she had been oddly excited about finding out who she really was. However, on the other, the excitement had been snuffed out by the suffocating sense of loss over her family.

The twenty-one year old stared intently at her reflection in the mirror. She ran her small fingers through her notoriously unruly hair. It had always been a different sort of black, not even the slightest hint of brown. And always spiky; her mother had always complained about it. The woman had taken to just tying the long thick tendrils into a ponytail with whatever she could find. A tradition that the young adult continued to this day.

Kalika released a ragged sigh as her eyes began to tear up again. Those damned eyes. They should have been the give away. They just weren't normal. Not at all like anyone else's. The weirdest honey brown…damned near yellow. They just weren't…human.

She growled in frustration when she accidentally knocked the house spray over.

Growled? She had been a purrer all her life. Strange how she all of a sudden realized how truly inhuman that actually was.

But, if there had ever been any reason to question what she was, it should have been her Kami damned tail. I mean what kind of human just walks around with a tail. Even her nose seemed so foreign to her now. It had always been different from her mother and father's. Theirs were larger and rounder. Her's, she now noticed, was much similar to Gohan's and the rest of the Saiyans. It was this same nose that had caused numerous problems throughout her life. She smelt everything, not always a good thing. Gohan had informed her that Saiyans had ultra sensitive senses. That had explained a lot. And don't even mention hearing everything. That most definitely was not a good thing. Her larger than normal ears had always reminded her of a monkey's. Ha, know she knew why.

Finally, her suspicions had been conformed when she learned from Gohan that Saiyans were naturally quite similar to monkeys. That they could even transform into these giant monkey like creatures called Oozaru when ever they looked at the moon. He told her how he had even turned into one once when he was a kid. Luckily, thanks to Bulma that wasn't a problem anymore. She came up with this serum to prevent it from happening without having to cut off their tails.

Kalika then had wondered then why she had never transformed into a giant Oozaru. I mean she had looked at the moon all the time. And another huge question that had everyone baffled was why they had never sensed Kalika's Ki before. This also intrigued the blunette scientist. It didn't take Miss Bulma Briefs long to identify the cause for all the confusion. In fact the answer had been with young Kalika the whole of her life; it was the silver bracelet she wore on her right wrist. It had some sort of way of masking the Saiyan girl's power level, which also meant no Oozaru during the full moon. The only reason that Gohan had sensed her on that fateful day had been because she had taken off for the first time in forever. She had gotten it cleaned as a sort of surprise for her mother. She had always complained that she never took it off and that it must have been filthy. She fingered the newly cleaned bracelet. She had practically had to threaten Bulma to keep the inquisitive woman from experimenting on it.

Kalika adopted parents had always told her that it had been a gift from her real parents so that in some way they would always be with her. She most definitely couldn't have anything happen to it. Apparently her birth parents were both Saiyans (thanks to a blood test from Bulma) making her a full blooded Saiyan. The only female left in all the universe according to the prince Vegeta and Goku. The two of them also agreed that her birth parents must have wanted to hide her power.

But from who? Gohan and the others. But they were nice to her. For the first time in all her life Kalika finally felt like she belonged. Everyone she'd met in the past few days were weird, even the humans. She had never felt so comfortable around total strangers in all her short years.

Gohan was a sweetheart and Trunks and Goten were hilarious. Bulma never ceased to amaze her with her intellect. And the Namekian, according to Gohan, Piccolo, though extremely quiet, even seemed to be please with her joining their odd little group…or at least that's what he said. But Goku and Prince Vegeta were amazing. The last two full blooded male Saiyans in the universe. They were so strong, it was ridiculous. Goku had already volunteered to help her train. She was excited about that. With his help, she would be able to find that bitch Nomi and make her pay for destroying her life. Yep, even after they used those things that Gohan called Dragonballs to set everything right, she was still going to make that bitch sorry she ever heard the name Kalika Palo.

She shook her head lightly; all this introspection had just made the raven haired girl's head hurt. So she just got dressed and headed back to her room to brood and perhaps build up enough courage to open that damned box.

****

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **

(1). **Goku?!: **Can you believe it? Vegeta called Goku…Goku!

Alright, alright. This was probably not my best chapter to date. But hey, after the last one, this was bound to be a little slower paced. The next one gets a little more interesting…I promise.

Sorry for driving you crazy **Mechanical Butterfly**. I posted this unedited version just for you. (And anyone else who thought I was taking too long to update.) And soon all your questions will be answered, but probably not out right. You'll just have to pay extra special attention in the next two chapters, okay.

And what's up with Doctor Tyler and her experiment? Nomi thought that she'd saw this thing somewhere before…Hmm. Any guesses?

Now, go ahead and review, even if you don't have anything nice to say.


	9. The Ouji and the On'na no ko

**The History of Kalika**

**Author's Note:**

Hi there, faithful readers. Sorry this one is a bit late…I had an ass load of papers due last week. Sometimes studying Journalism really sucks. Anyway, does anyone have any guesses as to what's up with Doctor Tyler's little specimen? My beloved beta, **Apasco** got it right on the first try. You guys aren't gonna let him beat ya, are you?

Oh, and I don't own Dragonball Z cause if I did Yamcha would not have turned out to be such an ass and Krillin would have been taken care of a long time ago. **snickers uncontrollably **

****

_

* * *

_

_The Ouji and the On'na no ko (1)_

After having succeeded in escaping the nagging giddiness of Kakarot, Vegeta retreated to the only place that he could get peace and quiet. His new private meditation spot. He had pushed down his Ki level to barely anything in hopes of it staying his new private meditating spot. He also did his best to try and sustain a mental block, to keep the Baka out of his head. It seemed to be going well, for now anyway. The Prince had barely begun to reach the outskirts of total tranquility when he heard a rustling in the surrounding brush. He cracked open an eye. The tip of his very Saiyan nose twitched ever so slightly. A smell that had recently been added to his vast catalogue of 'people odors' was quickly identified. A small smirk appeared on the Royal's face. It was wholesomely fresh with the slightest hint of sweetness. Milk and honey; it was the girl.

"If you were trying to surprise me girl, you have failed miserably." He said with a tone that practically dripped with amusement.

The Hawaiian girl simply emerged from the bushes and came towards the prince. Vegeta in response opened his eyes completely. He hadn't sensed her Ki of course because of her damnedbracelet.

The Ouji exhaled loudly and raised a chestnut colored brow in question. Kalika merely stared back at him, saying nothing. She was clutching a leather bound book tightly to her chest.

"Well?" Vegeta asked.

Kalika was a bit unnerved. She was starting to regret even coming out here. There was just something about the man that built a pit in the bottom of her stomach; made her anxious just to be around him. She didn't understand it. The first day that she'd even saw the guy she'd hugged him and held on for dear life. But it had been different from that day on. There was just something about him that made her uneasy. She took a deep breath to try and calm her nerves.

The Prince's smirk got even bigger. The girl was nervous. Good.

"I…" Kalika tried but the Prince cut her off.

"How did you find me?" He asked as he got to his feet.

"Uh…" She stuttered. "Goku…Kakarot…" She had noticed that the prince had preferred to call the younger man by his Saiyan name. "He…he told me where you were."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed and he unleashed a low growl.

"Bastard." He snarled.

What did he have to do to get away from the jackass anyway? The prince composed himself and stepped closer to the apprehensive girl. The two were so close now that Kalika could feel the Prince's warm breath on her face. This was not good.

Kalika's honey colored eyes got wider and she took a step backward only to be followed by the Prince. "It wasn't his fault…I…I asked him to tell me." She said hurriedly.

Vegeta only stared back at her in mild amusement. She really was afraid of him. He found that funny after the way she had run into that fight with those annoying robots and the bitch onna with what seemed like little to no 'real' training what so ever. Maybe he would have to remedy that sooner or later. Besides, before he would even consider taking her for his next mate she would have to get her act together. But, first things first, she had interrupted his meditation and she had better have a damned good reason for it.

Kalika cleared her throat nervously as Vegeta's breath continued to caress her flushed face. The man was but a few inches taller than her, not counting his gravity defying hair. But she was only 5'1", to her credit. The fidgeting kaikamahine (2) pushed a long strain of her charcoal colored hair from her face only to have the mass reclaim in previous position. She should have tied it back but she was in such a hurry…

"I…" She dared to look into the man's eyes. "I found this." She said gesturing to the book she was holding.

Vegeta just smirked and continued staring at the girl intently.

"And what is this?" He asked.

"A journal." She answered softly. "It was my father's. My _real_ father's."

The Prince stepped a back a few paces to give the girl room to breathe. She looked as if she would pass out at any moment. Well, maybe it wasn't fear. He smiled to himself, he had always had that effect on Earth woman. And even thought, technically, Kalika was not of this planet it was all the poor girl had ever known. What a waste. She was a fine specimen of female Saiyan…ness. Well, from what the Prince could remember of them of course. He had been only 6 years old when his planet had been blown to bits.

Seeing that the Prince hadn't seemed interested in Kalika's admission the small girl tried a different approach.

"It was in the box that the insurance company sent me." The girl's eyes misted over suddenly but she composed herself quickly and continued. "My adopted parents wanted me to have it if something had ever happened to them. I am assuming that they knew all along what I was…because I guess they didn't want to be around when I got it."

"It's in Saiyan then?"

"Huh?"

Kalika's babbling was interrupted by Vegeta's sudden question.

"The journal…It's written in Saiyan and you want me to translate it for you, right?"

"Oh…" She replied breathlessly. "Yes, well I suppose that's what it is. I was hoping that you knew it, because Goku…er…Kakarot…He said he didn't. He told me about how he was sent to Earth as a baby and he hit his head and forgot everything…I think growing up in the mountains would have been pretty cool…but the part about him accidentally killing his Grandpa was sad. I sure am glad my real parents were smart enough to give me this bracelet."

Vegeta listened to the girl rattle on and on in silent amusement. She was blushing fiercely and he could detect the sharp scent of her perspiration. It was cute the way she was so nervous around him. She should be. The poor girl had never been with another of her kind much less a male; definitely not one as worthy as him.

Though, she spent a lot of time with Gohan, but he was a hanyou (3); a mated one at that. He was off limits in her mind of course. Not even a consideration in her book. The Prince was sure she didn't know why exactly.

It was her Saiyan heritage that prevented her from seeing him as more. Saiyan females had too much pride to go sniffing around someone else's mate. It just was not done. It went against their nature. Now male Saiyans…that was a completely different story. None of that mattered anyway really, because Vegeta knew that Gohan would never cheat on his mate. He was all too human in that respect.

But Kalika on the other hand, was not mated and neither was the Prince. And since it looked like she would be around for a while and Kakarot was playing the fool (as always)…Why not?

"So," The cunning Prince began, his voice low and husky. "If I were to translate this journal for you…what would I get in return?"

Kalika was shocked by the sudden predatory gleam in the Prince's eyes. Well, he seemed to always have a sort of predatory way about him, but it was the first time it had been directed at her in particular. Was he actually coming on to her? She felt her heart beating almost in her throat. Why was she so nervous? She had been approached by guys before.

But this was different. Her body was reacting to the older man, even thought she didn't understand why. The Prince was handsome in his own way, she supposed. He did have that bad boy thing working overtime. But…It had to be a Saiyan thing, right?

She was around Gohan all the time and it was never like this. She felt her face getting even hotter than it had before and all of a sudden she felt something firm up behind her and she jumped. She checked behind her, it was a tree. She had backed all the way up to a tree. She hadn't even felt herself moving.

This was so embarrassing. And now the Prince was near again, breathing his warm breath on to her, emanating the loveliest smell that she had ever experienced. Her eye lids drooped and she sighed dreamily. Her arms went lax at her sides and she dropped the book she'd been carrying.

Vegeta smiled when he heard her start to purr. Almost laughed when her eyes shot open when she realized that it was her that had produced the sound. And actually did chuckle when the Hawaiian girl tried to burrow into the tree.

Kalika closed her eyes in disgust with herself. When she reopened them she found herself still face to face with the Prince. So close now that she could make out the small freckles that he had on the bridge of his nose and underneath his eyes. His eyes…he had the most hypnotizing chocolate brown eyes. She sighed absentmindedly.

"What _do _you want?" She finally asked, her voice a little more breathless than she would have liked.

The Ouji knew that the girl was attempting to sound confident, but he couldn't help but notice the delightful scent of her arousal. He could take her now if he wanted to, with out nary a protest from her. But where would be the fun in that?

"I want…" The Prince let the words hang in the air briefly. "To train you. Not that idiot Kakarot."

Kalika nearly collapsed in surprise.

_"That was it. After all this…all he wants is to train me? Well, of course he did…I really have to get my mind out of the gutter."_

"Train me?" She squeaked.

"Yes." Vegeta replied calmly. "Do you agree to my terms?"

"Uh…yes…I guess so."

Kalika's visage brightened slightly. I mean Vegeta was the Prince of all Saiyans. He looked to be pretty tough and she remembered all the things that Gohan had told her about him. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. She could learn a lot from the man.

"Good." His raspy voice held a hint of seduction.

And with that the Prince leaned down and…Kalika could feel the man's hair trace down her bare midriff and across her arms. She shivered at the sensation. His flame of chestnut colored hair was surprisingly soft. Vegeta in turn smirked knowingly as he felt the girl shiver against him. He was once again eye level with the girl and he had to do his damnedest not to show his amusement.

"I…" She tried.

"Here." Vegeta said attempting to hand her the book. "You dropped this."

The disconnected girl didn't even bother to reach for the object in question. She just stared at the Prince in a daze.

"You translate the journal and I let you train me, right?" she repeated distractedly.

Vegeta looked at the young woman with an air of sympathy. This was going to be all too easy.

"Yes." He replied as he turned to walk away, book firmly in hand. "But…I didn't say in what."

* * *

Bulma Briefs turned her knobs and flicked her switches…and still nothing. The blunette scientist unleashed a string of curses in Japanese…and still nothing. She just did not understand. It had been less than a month ago when she'd last checked the location of the Dragonballs and now there was nary a bleep on her Dragon radar. This could mean only one thing. Either someone had already made a wish on the fabled orbs and they had gone in to hibernation for an entire year. Or her precious Dragon radar was busted.

"This doesn't make any sense, Trunks." She said in frustration. "Who could have done this? Who could have found all of the Dragonballs in less than a month's time?"

The lavender haired Demi just stared at his mother in reply. Hell, if he knew.

"Okay, mom, just calm down." He said finally. "Maybe, something is wrong with the radar. When's the last time you did any work on it?"

"Look, dear, I built this thing when I was sixteen years old," Bulma said in annoyance. "I think that I would know if something was wrong with it."

Trunks just stared in disbelief. "Fine, mom, so nothing's wrong with it." He resigned. "But if that is the case, than we might just be in a shit load of trouble."

Before, the blue haired genius could protest to her teenage son's use of profanity…

"So we're in a shit load of trouble…again?"

Mother and son turned to see Goten and his father standing in the door way. Trunks smiled at his friend's sudden outburst. Goku just turned to the side briefly to regard his youngest then proceeded to ask Bulma what the problem was.

"What do you mean the Dragonballs aren't there?" Goten asked.

"They aren't there, Go-ten." Trunks re-informed his best friend.

"But if they're not there than that means that someone used them already." Goku concluded.

"And if that _is_ the case, don't you have some kind of alert system that tells you when they're being moved, Bulma?" the black haired teen asked.

"I…" The blue eyed woman faltered. "I hadn't used it in so long."

She walked over to the machine in question and pressed a green button and then sighed heavily.

"It was off."

The three males nearly fell over in shock.

"Now what are we gonna do!?" Goku whined. "We promised that we could bring Kalika's parents back. Now it'll be a whole 'nother year!"

"And if it's over a year we _won't _be able to bring them back." Trunks interjected.

"I'm sorry to say this but, I think you guys are missing the big picture here." Bulma began. "Who in HFIL could have found all those Dragonballs in less than month? And since they are now nowhere to be found, what wish did they make?"

****

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

(1). **On'na**** no ko: **According to my English-Japanese dictionary it means girl. But even that could be wrong.

(2). **Kaikamahine: **According to my English-Hawaiian dictionary it means girl.

(3). **Hanyou: **I found this one around, couldn't find it in my dictionary. I figured it might be anime slang or something. It's meant to mean half-breed though.

I don't know for certain the rules of the Dragonballs, so I decided to make up my own. More of them will be brought up as the story goes. And no, I did not forget about the Namekian Dragonballs of course, I have a clever scheme for those too. Well, I at least think that it's clever.

I didn't meet my page limit. I had to stop here. I didn't have enough space left for another scene. Well, not the next one anyway, it's pretty long. Sorry.


	10. The Journal of Sgt Kilik of the 23rd Inf...

**The History of Kalika**

**Author's Note: **

I know that the last chapter might have surprised some people, but remember (**Mechanical Butterfly **in particular--Hope ya feeling better by the way) this story looks like it's going to be hella long. Anything could happen. He…He…Besides, anything that is worth having is worth fighting for, don't you agree.

I do not own Dragonball Z cause if I did I wouldn't have to pay 70 bucks for the Namek Saga. **Sighs and counts pennies**

****

_

* * *

_

_The Journal of Sgt. Kilik of the 23rd Infantry_

He tried one frequency…then another…and another, but still he got nothing. Not even static, just dead air. What the hell was going on? He growled in irritation before giving up completely. He ran large hands through his unruly spiky hair; trying desperately not to destroy the damned useless Scouter on the side of his face. The professor was not going to like this, not one bit. So he was off to find said professor to express his concern. The kind of concern that only a seasoned soldier like himself could muster.

Something just was not right. He could feel it in his bones.

He left the edge of the crater that contained their ship and headed for the laboratory. He looked around the landscape, Planet Tamanegi reminded the young man so much of his home Vegeta-sei. Same red sky, same humid atmosphere.

It was going to rain soon, he could smell it. However unlike Planet Vegeta, it was always raining here. In the last three months he could count on one hand how many days had gone by when there hadn't been at least light showers. Surprisingly enough, it never flooded here; the ground just seemed to soak everything up.

It was the scientist's idea to stop here. He was sure to hear an earful from his commander when he got back about reporting in so late.

They had been on their way back from some convention just filled with other scientists and other intellectual types form around the galaxy. It had taken the young professor months to clear the trip with the higher ups and much to his chagrin, he, Sgt. Kilik of the 23rd Infantry was called upon to accompany the little twerp on a trip to a 'Nerd' convention.

He sighed audibly. He should be off somewhere purging some weakling planet. Not here looking after some geeky kid. What was so special about Professor Kazi Ezco anyway?

_"Just another Saiyan that thought that they could cure the universe off all it ills.__ Ha!" _

All the universe needed was a good spring cleaning with the help of the Saiyans and everything would be fine. But unfortunately, it wasn't up to him. That had been proven by the young professor with the fact that they were even here in the first place. The kid thought that they could help the _poor_ saps here with there irrigation systems. A bunch of idiots they were, if you asked Sgt. Kilik. All this rain and they still were nearly dying of dehydration.

"Idiots."

He reached the laboratory, but not before getting caught in the downpour. He stood in the door way in silent amusement and dripped on the freshly mopped floor of the main office. The cleaning woman, well at least he thought that it was a cleaning woman, you could hardly tell the difference with these ugly bastards, just looked at him and continued to mop around him. He smirked, quietly pleased with himself and proceeded on his way to find that nuisance of a professor, all the while tracking water and red mud behind him. Kilik could hear the cleaning 'person' muttering curses, in what ever language it was that these people spoke, under its breath.

He found his young charge arguing with one of the local scientists about some thing in that god awful tongue of theirs. He saw the youngster was getting frustrated; the reddening face was a dead give away. The fingers tugging at that ridiculously long pony tail and the shifted weight from one foot to the other were other definite signs. Utterly adorable, the poor kid wouldn't have lasted a minute on the battle field. Maybe it was better to be a nerdy scientist.

Kilik cleared his throat loudly. The professor turned to acknowledge him, that annoying little smile firmly in place. The freakishly tall soldier's usually spiky black hair was plastered to his head and steady streams of water were trailing down his armor and black bodysuit onto the floor. He was casually wringing the water out of his ebony colored tail, ever so gently.

"I see you decided to take a shower?" The raven haired scientist joked.

"Fuck you." The Sergeant said with a scowl. "I have come to tell you that I can't get in contact with headquarters."

"So?" the young Saiyan asked.

"So…no contact, no fuel." Kilik replied.

"Hmm…"

The professor's gaze turned upward in thought. Then suddenly those light brown orbs widened in mischief.

"You did try the ship's communications system too, right?" the scientist said nonchalantly.

The taller Saiyan's coal black eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. "No." He growled.

"You rely too much on that damned thing, Kilik." Professor Ezco muttered. "You and I both know that those fucking Scouters are useless wastes of time."

Kilik merely looked at his counterpart with a clearly irritated expression.

"Nag, nag, nag!" The third class soldier snarled. "We might as well be married!"

"You wish." The brown eyed genius said with smirk.

The youthful professor turned to the pink skinned scientist and muttered something in Tamena-jin and accompanied the fuming soldier back to the ship. The rain had stopped and the two Saiyans had reached the rather large indentation in the earth that held their ship. They both used their Ki to reach the bottom. Kilik watched his companion trot to the space pod's hatch, tail swishing carelessly in the air.

"Fool." He mumbled.

"Now," the childlike scientist said with a grin. "Watch this."

The annoying little imp proceeded to activate the Comm System. After trying all of Planet Vegeta's frequencies to no avail and some chuckling on Kilik's part, the scientist tried the only other frequency he could think off. Professor Ezco smiled upon hearing a vaguely familiar voice.

"That's Prince Vegeta." Kilik said. "I'd know that annoyingly raspy squeak anywhere."

"Even more annoying than mine?" Kazi asked.

"Hn."

Then suddenly another voice broke in…

_/Prince Vegeta…do you copy sir…/_

The other voice, that of the adolescent Prince.

_/I'm here…. /_

_/Unfortunate news from Lord Frieza…Sorry to inform you…Planet Vegeta… large asteroid…destroyed…/_

"What?!"

The two Saiyan travelers both nearly screamed the word in response.

"Fix it, Kazi!" Kilik bellowed.

"I am…I am!"

The young scientist fumbled with the controls in a mixture of shock and frustration. They probably should not have been so surprised by the message. They should not have been so shaken up…they were Saiyans…they dealt with the destruction of planets on a daily basis. But no…never their planet…not Vegeta-sei. And the Prince was there…it was a message for him…it had to be true.

Kazi cleared the static interference from the frequency and continued to listen in a numbed state.

_/And you're sure.../_

The first one continued…

_/Affirmative sir…_ _Lord Frieza sends his sympathies and regrets. As of now, you and your crew seem to be the only survivors…/_

_/Oh…really/_

There was nothing else after that. I mean really, what does one say to that. Your whole planet and all of your people have just been blown to nothing. You and your idiot body guards are all that is left. That's too bad. Sorry.

Kazi just stood there stiff as a board. The young Saiyan was at a loss for words. Kilik tried to think of something to say to his friend but there was nothing. He could yell at the fool and say to get over it and pull yourself together, but what would be the point. The idiot would just start crying and Kilik hated crying more than anything. It was so weak and feminine. Even constant fighting and army training had not prevented the women of there species from doing it. And unfortunately for him Professor Ezco had proven time and time again to be extremely sensitive to even the stupidest of things. The poor kid was bound to start with the water works over this.

Kilik finally built up enough resolve to try and reason with his comrade when the younger Saiyan turned to him with tear rimmed eyes.

"Gone? It's gone?!"

"I…" The fearless soldier was taken by surprise. "Kazi, please…You have to…"

"How can I be calm?!" The brown eyed scientist shrieked. "Our entire planet has just been destroyed! What are we gonna do?!"

And with that the acclaimed genius, Professor Kazi Ezco collapsed in a blubbering heap against Kilik's chest.

"Kazi…"

"Kazi?"

"Kazi stop it!"

The smaller Saiyan looked up at him with red rimmed eyes and sniffed audibly. Looking so endearing and lost; It was gonna hurt to have to do this but…

"Stop crying like some little bitch onna!" Kilik snarled.

The scientist just stared in disbelief, that was until the poor kid launched at the offending bastard with untamed fury.

"I…"

Gut check.

"Am!"

Brutal shove.

"Not!"

Kick to the groin.

"A!"

Another kick.

"Bitch!"

Kazi's breathing slowed and all fighting ceased.

"There," Kilik groaned as he tried to sit up right. "That a boy!"

The younger male just stared down at his companion in silent confusion.

"Bastard." He muttered before dropping to his knees. "Is your answer to everything blind rage?"

"Of course not…" Kilik said. "But it's better than hearing you blubber like a woman…"

Kazi laughed ruefully.

"Besides," The third class warrior said between spiting out blood. "If that were true you'd be dead now."

* * *

Vegeta closed the book with a small thump.

"That's enough for today." He said gruffly.

Kalika could not tell for sure but she could have sworn she had heard a hitch in the Prince's voice. She sighed lightly. Of course, this had to be a sensitive subject for him…losing his entire planet and all.

"I guess you're right." She replied.

She was thumbing a picture that they had found in the back of the book. After the hearing the first pages of her father's journal she could only guess that it was a picture of the Sergeant and the Professor Kazi Ezco.

Although the finding of the journal had been extremely uplifting after everything that had happened, it only left her with even more questions.

If Planet Vegeta had been destroyed leaving only the Prince and his crew, Goku and her father and this professor Kazi whatever, then where was her mother? Bulma had already told her that she was a full blooded Saiyan. This just didn't make any sense.

The Prince looked up and noticed that Kalika's brow was knitted in thought. He was just about to comment on it when he was suddenly interrupted.

_"Hey…Hey Geta!"_

Vegeta's eyes shot open in surprise. His mouth dropped open in a silent gasp causing the Hawaiian girl looked at him in puzzlement.

"Prince Vegeta? Are you okay?" She asked.

_"Hey…Vegeta?__ Are you there?" _

It was Kakarot…Kakarot was speaking to him telepathically. The stunned Ouji went from shocked to raging mad in an instant.

_"Kakarot!"_ He screamed mentally. _"Get out of my head!"_

_"But Geta…"_ the mental voice of Goku whined.

_"Out!"_ Was the enraged reply.

_"Okay."_ The Great Baka sighed_. "I'll just come to you."_

Kalika Palo was on the verge of running away in fear. Vegeta had totally zonked out on her and his face had begun to contort in something akin to seething outrage.

_"What that hell did she say to piss him off so bad?" _

"That Baka!" Vegeta snarled. "How dare he?!"

_"Oh…Goku."_ she thought and was suddenly relieved. She looked around confused. _"Goku?"_

Just as her thought was finished, the baka in question was there.

"Hey…Geta." Goku waved nervously. "Hiyah, Kalika!"

"Hi Goku." Kalika said getting up off the ground.

Vegeta sprung to his feet and charged the taller man, Kalika nearly falling over as she was pushed out of the way.

"If you ever do that again." The Prince growled. "I will kill you…wish you back and kill you again!"

The spiky haired giant…well at least compare to Kalika and the Prince…just stared with wide inky eyes.

"I'm sorry, Geta." He said quickly. "I just really needed to talk to you…and Kalika."

If Kalika had spent more time around those two, she would have known that instances like this happened on a regular basis. The Ouji threatened Goku's life all the time. By now everyone else knew that they were just idol threats. But the poor girl had no clue, all she knew was that the Prince looked hella angry and Goku looked a tad worried.

"He's sorry Vegeta…Please let him go." Kalika pleaded.

The two men stopped their little theatrical production immediately upon seeing the terrified look on Kalika's face. The Prince growled upon releasing his hold on the baka.

"What the hell do you want, Kakarot?" He barked.

"It's about the Dragonballs," Goku said solemnly.

"What about them?" the shorter male snapped.

"They're gone, someone used them already," The orange clad fighter began. "Bulma said that who ever it was found them in less than a week!"

"But without the Dragonballs, you guys can't bring my parents back." Kalika lamented.

"I…" Goku looked to Vegeta for help.

"Don't look at me, Baka; you're the one that promised her." The Prince said coldly.

A small growl escaped from Kalika's throat, surprising Goku and amusing Vegeta.

"That fucking bitch!" The small girl growled. "It's that bitch Nomi's fault that this even happened in the first place. We wouldn't have even depended on the Dragonballs if it wasn't for her. I'm gonna find her and rip her to pieces!"

Goku was shocked by Kalika's sudden outburst. The Prince simply crossed him arms over his chest and looked on in a twisted sort of pride.

"Spoken like a true Saiyan." He said with a slight chuckle. "Now," He had as he put an arm around her shoulder. "Let's get you trained."

And with that two shorter Saiyans headed off to the Gravity Room.

"But," Goku squeaked. "What about the Namekian Dragonballs?"

He might as well haven been talking to himself. He watched the two of them disappear in the distance. For some reason seeing the two of them so chummy brought on a weird sense of …jealousy. Now why would he be jealous…of …Kalika?

****

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **

This was going to be a lot longer but I had reached my limit again. But you know what that means? I have already started on Chapter Eleven. Yay!

Gohan and Piccolo are up next and another episode of _'As the Laboratory Turns'_ starring That Evil Bitch Onna, Nomi.


	11. Lemonade

**The History of Kalika**

**Author's Note:**

*Sniffs the chapter* Hmm…is that lemon I smell?

Okay, I admit it. This story has been posted at AdultFanFiction.com and I have been a nun about the whole thing for the past 10 chapters. But fear not. I am remedying that with this chapter. He…He…Hmm…Doesn't that mean that I have to rate the fic NC-17 now? 

Oh and by the way, I don't own Dragonball Z, some Japanese guy does. 

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

_Lemonade (for lack of a better title)_

"She's pissed." 

Gohan eyed his childhood mentor closely. 

"Wouldn't you be?" He asked.

"Hn." Was the former Demon King's indifferent reply.  

Piccolo, Gohan and Goku were sitting in the grass some distance away from the Gravity Room, their sparring long since forgotten. Suddenly, the young professor's breath hitched as he felt the Prince's Ki level within raise dramatically. The other two did not seemed fazed in the least. 

"She's stronger than I thought. " The Namekian said nonchalantly. "Although, I shouldn't be surprised." 

"Hai ." Goku agreed. "Vegeta's really making progress with her." 

There was some thing lying underneath the remark of Z senshi's leader, the Namek was sure of it. However, he decided to file it away for later consideration. 

"We promised her that we'd bring them back." Gohan blurted suddenly. 

Piccolo was not surprised by the sudden outburst. He had suspected the there was something on the Demi's mind since they had started training. It had been a month since Kalika had moved into Capsule Corp. A month since her parents were killed. Three weeks since she had begun training with the dangerous Saiyan Prince. And less than three hours since she had learned that the Namekians' Dragon had refused Goku and the others the use of the Dragonballs. 

"You and your father would do well to stop making promises that you can not keep." Piccolo said without even turning to acknowledge the father in question. 

"How were we supposed to know that the Namekian dragon would refuse? He never refuses." Goku said plucking blades of grass from the ground. 

"We rely on them too much. The Namekians hardly ever use the Dragonballs and they belong to them. Prunga has saved the Earth plenty of times." The green warrior continued, his eyes still locked on the invincible Ki signal within the GR.

"He owes us no debt. Namek has its own troubles. Besides, the Earth has many cities. The humans will probably just rebuild and move on." 

It pained the Namekian to say this to his Saiyan friends, but it had to be done. He understood the Son males' frustration. He had come to depend on the Dragonballs of Namek as much as anyone else. But the time had come when the Earth would have to solve its own troubles. 

"But…" Gohan sputtered. 

"And Kalika will live and get stronger, take her revenge…and understand." Piccolo maintained. "She is not the first to lose her parents unduly…she will not be the last." 

The young teacher collapsed backward in the grass and heaved a large sigh, his furry appendage moving lazily in the grass beside him.    

"I just don't think it's healthy. She spends too much time in there…with him." 

Piccolo smirked at the tone and shook his head slightly. "Saiyans." 

"It's just…she hardly even talks to me anymore." Gohan persisted. "I'm kinda worried about her."

"She's fine." Piccolo said with an odd looking grin.

Gohan just overlooked it and continued pouting. 

"So, has Bulma made any progress with those tapes of hers?" The pointed eared alien asked. 

"She says that the news teams got pretty good shots of Nomi. And Trunks has been running the image through every database he can hack into but they still haven't gotten a match." The college professor replied. "None of us have ever seen her before. So there is still no clue as to why she did this or who the hell this doctor she's working for is." 

The young man unleashed a ragged sigh. "If Bulma can't find anything, it just about hopeless. I mean what in the world would Nomi need with our blood anyway?" 

"The only thing we can do is prepare for her to show up again." Goku answered before Piccolo got the chance. "If I have learned anything about the bad guys over the years, it is that nothing is ever over this easily." 

The wild haired Saiyan never broke his gaze at the Gravity Room when saying this. However, Piccolo had noted that the man's tail had uncoiled from around his waist and was snapping aggressively behind him. All the while sensing the slow elevation of the Goku's energy level. The green fighter had not been sure but he was fairly certain that he had heard a small growl escape from his one time rival's throat. Apparently Gohan had heard it too. 

"Dad?" The One time crime fighter asked hesitantly. 

"Goku?" The Former Demon King inquired. 

But the sable haired man in question had already sprung to his feet and disappeared into thin air.

"Kami damned Instant Transmission!" Piccolo bellowed. 

Gohan was set to ask what on Earth was going on but he some felt his father's clearly elevated Ki signal return…

******

Steel green eyes focused on the tank before her. The creature was still there thankfully. But it had grown considerably.  It was starting to look more and more humanoid with every passing week. But Nomi knew better, this _thing _was far from human. 

It's once sunken in skin had filled out and stretched over imposing looking muscle. It looked to have doubled in height. Outside of the tank, the creature would be at least seven feet tall. 

What was her mistress thinking recreating this thing? This…android. But oh no, this was definitely not the same android from all those years ago. This creature had been created with solely Saiyan DNA. The evidence of which was made plain by the creatures thick green tail and the head full of soon to be spiky green hair. Long gone was the green and black armor and black head piece, this creature was unique in its build but…Nomi knew in her black little heart that it was still that same ruthless creature that had been known to the world as…

"Cell." A slightly scratchy baritone boomed behind her. "How creative. I had wondered where he had disappeared to. Wonder why the good doctor didn't see fit to give me a new body?"  

Nomi's hackles rose at the sound of the bothersome man's voice.

"Filthy Saiyan." She muttered under her breath. 

"I heard that." The black haired Saiyan said in response. 

"Of course you did." 

The brawny Saiyan had been here for at least a month now and she had learned that thanks to his heightened Saiyan senses there was little that she could hide from him. 

"Well?" 

"Well what, Onna?" He asked. 

Nomi could feel his breath tickling the back of her neck. 

"What do you want, Raditz?" She spit the name venomously. 

The newly revived Saiyan only laughed in reply. Nomi growled in her annoyance. 

"Why do you hate us so much, Ningen?" He finally asked. 

"What do you care barbarian?" 

"Oh…you are a rude little bitch aren't you?" Raditz barked. "I don't really. Just making small talk." 

"Hmm…well I don't really care to discuss it with you especially." 

"What did I do to you?" The taller warrior pouted playfully. 

"Your kind killed my family…Your kind destroyed my home, my city!" She snarled. "Put you shouldn't worry. You were good and dead by the time that happened." 

"So you're pissed at Nappa and Vegeta?" Raditz smiled. "So that's why you're so obsessed with the Prince." The warrior once classified as third class muttered to himself.

"Well, you'll be happy to know that Nappa's not having the best time in Hell, but he does miss Vegeta terribly."  He added with a hint of sarcasm.  

"It will not be just the Prince that suffers." Nomi said as she approached the much larger male aggressively. "All of your vile species will pay." 

She stomped out of the room in a huff. Raditz smiled to himself. 

"Tease." 

******

It had been like this for the past three weeks. Wake up…Get breakfast…Find the Prince…Get her ass kicked. Some Saiyan she was. Strangely enough the Saiyan no Ouji had been very tolerant with his student. After every clock cleaning, he even took the time to help her off of the floor and make some forced remark on how she was improving. He was trying so hard with her, she knew it. 

During her time here, Kalika had noticed how everyone seemed to keep their distance from the man. She couldn't really blame them; he was rather intimidating. It was a feat in of its self that she had built up enough courage to drag herself out of bed everyday just to do this. 

Kalika had also noted how especially awful to Goku Vegeta was. She would often hear the Prince mumbling about how the Earth reared Saiyan had no pride and no sense of his heritage. These comments only served to trouble the young Saiyan further. It appeared to her that she had no sense of her heritage and apparently no pride at all either. Because at this very moment she was trying her damnedest to keep from breaking down into a quivering mess in front of the man that she had grown to look up to in the past three weeks. Her Prince. 

She could barely even see anymore. All she could distinguish was a blur of blue and dark brown. Nevertheless she persevered. The Prince swung at her and luckily, she was able to dodge, but was caught by the following kick. She released a chocked sob and crumpled to the floor. Kalika stared with teary eyes at the blinding white of the Gravity Room floor. She would not dare look up into the eyes of her Sensei. Prince Vegeta had to be furious with her; crying like a child during their training session. 

She screamed out her anger and frustration and charged forth with newfound determination. She unleashed a fury of blows all that the prince avoided damned near effortlessly. The side of her face was caught with a gentle (by Vegeta's standards) punch and she landed with a violent thud. She could feel the blood pooling in her mouth and she swallowed harshly. 

The Prince could hear the girl's sniffling. He began seething with frustration. He growled low in his throat. Why did he even care anyway? This damned planet was making him soft. 

She was female this was natural, even for a Saiyan. He gave in with a sigh and plopped down on the ground in front of her as regally as possible. He would not have bothered usually, but his was a special case. In some way he could understand how she felt. Her entire world, the only world she had ever known, her family and her city were gone. And there was no way to bring them back. He had experienced the same thing, at an even younger age. And while at the time, he had not fully understood, he had grown to comprehend the damage that something like that had the potential of doing to a person. 

Case in point, him. At this exact moment he was struggling to find something that he could say to comfort the girl and was coming up completely empty. He had always been like this; unable to express any emotion but anger and pride…if you could even call pride an emotion. 

He had known for some time that it was not entirely healthy, but it was all he knew. He stared at the young woman in front of him. Her shoulders shaking with suppressed tears. He was her Prince and he had already failed her once. He would not again. 

He would train her. Make her strong so that she could take the vengeance that had once been denied him. He would teach her about her people and give her a reason to hold her head high again. He would show her that she was braver than she had ever known. She would be become everything that the Great Baka would never be…His…But first, he would do something; anything to get her through this…All this crying was becoming rather annoying. 

Kalika knew that Vegeta was watching her. Sitting in front of her and judging her. And she was ashamed of her tears, her weakness. All of a sudden she felt his gloved hand under her chin as he raised her face to meet his.  The russet skin of her visage was flushed red in embarrassment. The Pacific girl was suddenly very thankful that her long ebony bangs were obscuring half her face. She looked up through them, into his eyes expecting to find disappointment in those usually chilling dark orbs, and was surprised when she found the exact opposite. The Prince's shadowy brown eyes had grown softer and there seemed to be a hint of compassion lying in those depths. 

The Prince never broke his gaze and said the only thing that felt right coming from his lips. 

"She will pay for what she has done. We _both_ will see to that." 

Kalika smiled weakly. She knew what he had been trying to do and she silently thanked him for it. But it was then when her body noticed how close the two of them were. Just like in the forest those weeks ago, she felt her self get warm. Her body was still humming with the energy from their previous sparring. She could smell him just like she had before and she was just as afraid. However her body moved of its own accord. She felt her lips brush against his lightly; sighed in delight when he didn't pull away. She had secretly wanted to do this ever since their little discussion in the woods. 

She opened her eyes; she hadn't realized she'd closed them. In response, Vegeta's eyebrows were scrunched in bewilderment. Almost instantly, that expression soon melted into something akin to amusement. A lecherous smirk appeared on the Ouji's face and Kalika's heart skipped a beat. He didn't say a word; he just grabbed the back of her head and pulled her to him. Their lips met with bruising force. The Hawaiian girl gasped in surprise, allowing the Prince entrance into her mouth. The raven-haired Saiyan went limp instantaneously. 

That wondrous smell that was all the Prince's. She could taste him. The copper hint of her own blood was not even to ruin this. His flavor was spicy like cinnamon. Kami, it was so good. She hungrily returned his kiss in hopes of experiencing even more. His tongue slid against hers and her muffled moans melted into a pleasure filled purr.  The Prince was the one to end the coupling, much to the former college girl's dismay. The Hawaiian native watched in awe as the Prince licked her blood from his lips. 

The Ouji considered what he had before him; the very last full-blooded Saiyan female in existence. Of course he had ever right to take her. He was the fucking Prince of all Saiyans. Naturally, he knew that it was the lust talking, his growing erection that was stealing all the blood from his brain. It didn't matter though; this would have happened eventually anyway…They were both Saiyans after all. 

The girl's purring only intensified and her amber eyes were hooded with lust. At this moment she didn't care that she was weak. She didn't care that she was being needy; she just wanted to forget everything just once. She didn't have to hide what she was anymore. She was among …her people. Kalika's tail curled around her Prince's wrist and she looked at him with pleading eyes. The object of her desire's answering trill was all the invitation that she needed. Her grip on Vegeta's wrist tightened and before she knew it she was on her back, her breath soundly knocked out of her. 

Vegeta clicked his tongue at the girl spread out underneath him. He was the one in control here, not her. He would have to teach her. A good mate did not go around thinking that she could tell her mate what to do…especially not her Prince. Kalika unraveled her tail from around Vegeta's wrist and smiled weakly. She had already gotten the response she had hoped for. Vegeta's newly passive student watched in fascination as the Prince pulled his hands free of those pristine white gloves with the aid of his teeth. She could see that his own tail had uncoiled from around his middle and was swaying teasingly behind him. All of her silent celebrating was brought to a stand still when she felt an ungloved hand slide purposely underneath her shirt. She purred her approval. 

"This…" The Ouji said tugging roughly at her shirt. "Will most definitely have to go." 

She couldn't have the Prince ripping up her shirt in his never-ending impatience. One of her favorites at that. It had 'Tastes Like Chicken' printed in bold letters across it. She loved that shirt. So she expertly relieved her self of the garment in question. The Saiyan Prince found himself oddly curious to find out for himself if her shirt was false advertising or not. 

He cupped and kneaded her small breasts. Much smaller than Bulma's. But he had never been very picky when it came to these sorts of things. Besides, from what Vegeta could remember of his home planet most of the females had smaller breasts. It was the warrior genes in them. They did not need anything to hinder their performance in battle. Saiyan women were often small and sleek, able to move quickly through the slightest openings in combat. His young trainee was no exception.

She keened and arched into his touch. His surprisingly soft hands traced the line of her smooth belly…she was terribly small, even by human standard.  His fingers curled into the waist of her training shorts. She sighed a happy little sigh and rose up off of the cold floor allowing the Prince to divest her of the thin shorts. And now there she was, laid out before the frustratingly still clothed Ouji, naked and shaking like a spastic puppy. 

"No fair." She said with a mock pout.

Vegeta merely smirked in reply. He ran Ki warmed hands teasingly along her wide hips and thighs. Another memorized attribute of Saiyan woman, they almost always birthed children greater than ten pounds. 

"Please." The raven-haired girl gasped as she reached out and grabbed for his training shirt. 

"Very well," The Prince said through a smirk. "Since you asked so nicely." 

Vegeta was soon stripped bare and Kalika simply smiled in appreciation. Her eyes took in the impressive length of her new lover. The brunette haired Saiyan was growing more and more impatient. Now was not the time for foreplay, he had been doing that for three weeks…well his version of it anyway. He grabbed his potential mate aggressively by her waist and pulled her down onto his throbbing erection.  He received a surprised gasped in response and felt the instinctual rise of the girl's power level in hopes of accommodating to the new discomfort.    

The Prince's beginning movements were slow and frustrating. It had been a long while since he had taken a lover and once this opportunity became apparent it had taken all of his will power not have stripped the girl naked and begin pounding mercilessly into her. He had proven that he would and could be patient and not mentally scar the Earth reared Saiyan girl. However she was Saiyan and capable of handling much rougher treatment…he would prove it to her. 

Kalika felt herself pulled forcefully off the floor and place in her Prince's lap. He did this and not for one moment lost his momentum. Kalika wrapped powerful thighs around Vegeta's narrow waist and dug wickedly sharp nails into his back. Kami, it felt so good. She didn't care that he was probably bigger than anyone she had ever had and that she could smell her own blood between them. It didn't hurt that much, the pleasure her sensei was giving her was more than worth it. She muffled her strained cries in the crook of the Ouji's neck. She was surprised when he wove deceptively strong fingers in her waves of liquid midnight and pulled her head back roughly. 

"You will not hold back! I want to hear you." Vegeta growled gruffly in her sensitive ear.

She whimpered in reply at first and soon experienced a sharp pain to the back of her head as it connected with the hard tiles of the GR's floor. 

"Ahhh….Ve…Geta!!"

The prince growled louder and began thrusting more forcefully, earning a sharp cry from his young sparring partner. 

"What was that?!" 

He asked as he bit back a moan, his thrusts becoming more frenzied. He was truly the model of restraint. But he had yet to get the response he was aiming for. He lowered his mouth to one of soft breast, tracing a pert nipple with his tongue before taking it into his mouth and sucking it roughly. This caused the lithe female beneath him to dig her fingers into his chestnut spikes and tighten and shutter around him. Kami, she was so tight. 

"Ahh…Prince…Prince Vegeta!!" She nearly screamed as she arched upward, finding her release.  

The Ouji's face twisted into a large grin and he buried his face juncture of Kalika's neck. He was far from finished with his new playmate. He inhaled the scent of the girl's thick glossy hair…very Saiyan…and continued to thrust into her mindlessly. A much-suppressed moan escaped the Prince's lips and he in turn busied himself with sucking on the Hawaiian girl's neckline.  He clinched his teeth in frustration. 

He should claim her now. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. He nipped and sucked at the traditional spot on the girl's shoulder but there was something in the back of his head that was screaming 'No'. All further thoughts were ignored with a simple contraction of his young apprentice's inner walls. 

"Fuck!" The Prince grunted out as he emptied into the girl beneath him. 

Kalika gave a happy sigh and all was suddenly right with the world. The Prince however had not moved an inch. He was actually out of breath. This girl was becoming more and more interesting by the moment. 

"Vegeta?" Kalika squeaked as she tried to get around coffee colored spikes of thick hair. 

"Hn." Was the muted reply. 

Vegeta's head suddenly snapped up and he rolled off of the Pacific Island girl abruptly. 

"KAKAROT!!" 

Kalika screamed in mixture of shock and embarrassment and scuttled off to collect her clothes. Goku merely stood there in with narrowed eyes, his chest heavily and his ebony tail lashing wildly behind him. 

"What the fuck are you doing here, Kakarot?!" Vegeta roared, he was still as naked as the day he was born. 

It was it as if some sort of light bulb went off in Goku's head, Kalika noticed as she finished redressing (a new record), because the big pervert's eyes went wide and his tail suddenly stilled. 

"Vegeta…I…" Goku stammered as he realized what he had just done and the fact that the Saiyan Prince was still extremely naked. 

It was also at this point that Kalika had wished that she knew Instant Transmission. 

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

**Author's Note: **

Dende, that was one of my favorite and one of my most hated chapters that have written to date! That's why it has taken so long for me to update. 

Gah! I know that you guys are in an uproar about the Vegeta/Kalika lemon. *Sigh* I know, I know. It was so hard to write that lemon. I don't have much practice with them as it is. But I have a hard time seeing the Prince with anyone but Goku. But alas, it was part of the plot. It had to happen. Please, forgive and give the plot a chance to unravel. 

As always, read and review. It keeps me writing the hard things and brings a smile to my face. 

Oh and I promise there will be some Yaoi in the next chapter. Hmm…I wonder who that will be. 

Thanks to Apasco, my kick ass beta. 


	12. Parallels

**The History of Kalika**

**Author's Note: **

I couldn't do it…I just couldn't do it. Vegeta could not mate Kalika…I have other plans for her. He He. 

Ahh, the Raditz thing got a huge response. Never fear my friends I will be explaining his unexpected appearance soon. I think that Raditz deserved much more show time don't you, so this is my way of giving it to him. 

And isn't it cool that Cell's in the fic now. I love Cell. In my humble opinion he was the best villain ever. He might surprise you in this fic though. He's not himself …I suppose that's one way of putting it…but you won't be seeing him for a minute. 

Hey, why haven't you guys inquired as to why the Namekian Dragon couldn't grant Goku's wish for Kalika? Don't fret, I'm not sure yet myself. But it will be addressed again. 

Thanks for all the nice reviews. You guys are so understanding. 

I don't own Dragonball Z by the way. And guess what I just found out that the Namek Saga is now only 50 bucks. Yay! *celebration is short lived and thus continues to count pennies*

**Warning: This chapter contains Yaoi…run away if that sort of thing bothers you. And those of you who love it, like me…enjoy! **

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

_Parallels_

He's staring at him again and nobody is saying a thing about it. The two Saiyans just sat there and listened to their Prince. Now, yes it is true. A sign of having one's undivided attention is to have them look at you, but this was just ridiculous. It wasn't that Kalika was jealous of Goku. Oh, no…not at all. It was just making her extremely uncomfortable. In fact she always felt like that when those two were around each other. The smell, for one, was just unbearable. Poor, Goku…Kalika was sure that the spiky haired Saiyan didn't have a clue. But she knew Vegeta did. But still the Prince said nothing in acknowledgement. Besides, she knew that if she did say something he'd just say to ignore the idiot. But she couldn't.

Because she knew that Goku loved the Prince, even if he didn't know it yet. She also knew that the Prince didn't love her. He just loved the idea of her, the last female Saiyan in existence. The truth is that he loves Kakarot and is just too proud to admit it. Kalika did love him though. But in the end she knew that it would be okay. She knows that it's not like she should, because at night she dreams of Gohan. And she also knows that something is terribly wrong with that, but it's just the way it is. And since these two persist in being idiots, she'll pretend too. And when Prince Vegeta comes to her at night because he smells her, or maybe because it's just him dreaming of the idiot, she won't say a word.  She'll just continue to serve her Prince until he gets his shit together. 

However, these are matters that can be resolved later. Now was a time that she should be paying attention. As of late, it had become apparent that her father didn't take this journal writing thing as seriously as she would have hoped. Though, the book was brimming with interesting little tidbits of information, the dates were _extremely_ sporadic. They had pretty much been reading the damned thing for two weeks straight. Well, when they weren't sparring, eating, oh and the newest addition to their regime…fucking, her and the Prince that is.  

Through the Prince's humorous interpretations of her father's writings Kalika had learned that Sgt. Kilik, formerly of the 23rd Infantry, and his little friend Professor Kazi Ezco had spent over 15 years on the Planet Tamanegi without anything really interesting happening. Kazi had convinced the ingrained soldier in Kilik not to return to the service of the evil Ice-jin Lord Frieza and they had stayed to help the not so intelligent peoples of what Kilik affectionately called the "Idiot Planet". 

The young professor had been up to quite a lot since the destruction of Vegeta-sei and had made many needed improvements to the daily life of the simple but kind hearted people. He even had a girlfriend. Kilik had even become a sort of military advisor of the Tamana-jin King. Things had seemingly come to a pretty normal pace for the two wandering Saiyans. 

Kalika was happy that her father had seemed to adjust so well under the circumstances but she was still troubled by the fact the journal had yet to mention anything that might explain how she came to be. Obviously, her father had not been in contact with any female Saiyan as far as she could tell he hadn't even dated a Tamana-jin. He just spent most of his time either working or arguing with Professor Ezco. Goku, who had joined her and the Ouji's evening readings, not long after the Gravity Room incident, was even curious.  Vegeta on the other hand simply ignored their questions, which had convinced the Hawaiian girl that he knew something that he wasn't sharing. 

It was at the beginning of the third week of reading, that things started to get even stranger in the world of Sgt. Kilik formerly of the 23rd Infantry. 

******

He was pouting again. He had been doing that for the past two days. Staring out the window, watching the rain fall and pouting. He hadn't been to work. He just stayed in the house, eating everything he could get his hands on, staring out of the window, watching the rain fall, and pouting. He did that when he was sad. Ate that is…it fact he did that when he was happy, mad, indifferent…He pretty much ate all the time, put it that way. Kilik had noticed that among other traits in the past 15 years. Kazi was thirty years old and these quirks of his had yet to go way. 

That window was the biggest in the house. It was one of the main reasons why the young scientist had chosen this dwelling for him and his comrade.  Most homes in the Northwest district of the capital city of Tamanegi had windows such as these. Still, Kilik knew that the main reason he was living here was the view. From the den window one could see clear to the Bay of Zenbu and get a breathtaking view of the always-turbulent sky. Kazi had always taken pleasure in depressing shit. 

"Hey Kid, dinner's done." The taller of the two barked out from the kitchen. 

They were barely four years apart in age but Kilik had always called the younger, Kid. It just felt right. At present, however, said elder was slightly miffed when he had yet to receive a response from his eternally childlike companion. 

"So, are you going to keep pouting or are you already full from all the junk you've been eating?" Kilik asked after venturing into the Burrow of Sorrow once know as the den.  

Puffy red-rimmed eyes stared back at him from the darkening room. 

"It's really over this time. She really dumped me, Leek." The amber-eyed doctor sniffed. "Five years and she dumps me like it was nothing." 

Kilik gave a pained sigh. He was not good at things like this. 

"Kazi…" He gave up before he made things worse. 

The young scientist exhaled loudly in response. 

"I'm sorry, Kilik, I know you're not good with these kinds of things." He finally said. 

The former army Sergeant's shoulders slumped in defeat as he watched his best friend's tail hanging limply to the floor. His smaller than average body curled in on itself, as if trying to remain as inconspicuous as possible.  Kilik knew full well what had happened. It had been culminating over the past five years. And it upset him that in all that time he still had not been able to come up with a decent comforting word. The beaten soldier returned to the kitchen to do his own version of pouting…throwing pots around. Kazi turned from the window in surprise and just as he was about to comment on the new noise, Kilik emerged from the kitchen all red and heaving. 

"She's a stupid bitch, Kazi!" He erupted. "She's a stupid bitch for not marrying you."  

******

"Hello there, Goten. You're looking especially handsome today." 

"Oh, Hi Mrs. Briefs. Thanks Mrs. Briefs." 

"Oh, come now. You know how I feel about that Mrs. Briefs nonsense…you know you can call me Bunny." 

"Oh yeah, sure Mrs. Bunny. Is Trunks home?"

The older woman giggled girlishly. 

"He's upstairs. He's been pouting all day." Bunny answered initiating a mock pout before returning to a beaming smile. "See if you can get him to come down, I made you boys a cake. I know how much you boys love my cake." 

"Yeah, sure Mrs. Bunny."

And with that the youngest member of the Son household headed to the stairs.  He had been able to hear the loud music from a ways away from Capsule Corp with his sharp ears, but the Demi had not been able to tell just what he had been hearing. Trunks usually always listened to his music blaring, but he hardly ever listening to anything as depressing as this. 

_/I don't love you/_

_/So why should I compete with other guys? /  
/All I know is… my father told me look out/  
/"Look out!"/_

_/I don't want you/   
/So why should I compete with other guys? /  
/I don't love you, no/  
/I think I'll take a long way down from here/  
/I think I'll take a long way down/_

"He's been listening to that song all day." Bra complained to Goten as he passed the door of the girl's room. "If I have to hear it one more time, I going to go crazy!" 

Goten smiled in sympathy at the blue haired little girl. 

"Aww, c'mon Bra, your brother's having a rough time right now." The spiky headed teen offered. "Besides Pete Yorn is good music." 

The seven year old scoffed at the notion and slammed her bedroom door. Goten gave a halfhearted sigh and continued down the hall towards his best friend's room. He knocked once and turned the knob. It was locked of course. But he was surprised when the door flung open and he was assaulted with the folky rock stylings of Mr. Yorn at full force. He was greeted with a pissed version of the lavender haired Prince of Saiyans. 

"Huh, hi Trunks." Goten said a bit stunned. "I was in the neighborhood and I thought that I might stop by." 

"Hn." Was the teen's only reply. 

"Oh, Good Kami, its worse that I thought!" Goten said placing his head in his hands briefly before breaking into a grin. "You have reverted to 'Getaisms!" 

Trunks simply turned and walked back in his room leaving his friend to follow. Goten immediately went to the stereo and turned it down a few notches. The purple haired teen just plopped down on the bed bonelessly.  

"So does the whole school know of my shame?" Trunks finally asked.  

Goten nodded solemnly. 

"Terrica told me." He admitted.

"Gossipy Bitch." Trunks mumbled. "So?" He said his voice suddenly rising to question his friend. 

"So what?" Goten asked quietly. 

"Why are you here?" 

"I've come to see if you want to spar." 

******

The last bit had been barely above a whisper.

Kazi just stared. He had never seen Kilik like this…He had always been the calm one. He sighed in exasperation.

"It's not going to work, Kilik." The diminutive scientist said sadly. "The answer to all of my problems is not always violence." 

Kilik unleashed a soul clenching growl and charged toward his friend. Kazi didn't even flinch when he was hoisted out of the window seat and thrown roughly against the wall. 

"Why are you such a fucking idiot?!" The imposing male yelled. 

Kazi's eyes widened in surprise upon seeing the expression on his long time companion's face. The former soldier's face was contorted in what seemed to be anguish. But there was something there flickering just behind the other man's coal black eyes. Something that Kazi may have seen before if he had ever really looked. Kilik dropped him to the floor abruptly. The younger man just sat dumbfounded on the floor of the den. The elder Saiyan had turned his back to him, ashamed of his uncontrolled emotional outburst and mortified at the face that he could not still his wildly lashing tail. 

It wasn't that he wasn't used to losing his temper with Kazi, it was just that he had known that he had let it slip. He had hidden it for so long that it had become second nature to the battle hardened Saiyan. He felt for his friend…he felt deeply. He couldn't remember a time when he hadn't. He loved Kazi, with every breath in his body. He had kept it from the other man for so long. Had never even truly admitted it to himself

He couldn't…stupid Saiyan classes. Kazi was born of Second class parents… professionals…a medical doctor and a teacher. He, Sgt. Kilik was nothing but a faceless third class soldier…born to a pair of insignificant third class soldiers…doomed to mate with a insignificant third class soldier. But there weren't anymore third class soldiers…there weren't anymore Saiyans for that matter either. But still, Kilik kept his secret. For the fifteen years the young genius had spent on Vegeta-sei, he had been raised a Second class and he knew nothing of the pitiful mating rituals of the poor. Mating to someone of the same sex was unthinkable to the social betters of Planet Vegeta, unless of course under special circumstances. Kilik was sure that this had been made clear to the boy. Thus, Kilik stood aside, said nothing and pretended to be happy that even on a planet so far away the his young charge had found someone worthy of his class, even higher ranking than he was…Duchess Arkadin of South Bank.

He stood aside and said nothing when he saw the kid's heart broken over and over again by the stupid bitch. 

"Eww…keep that thing away from me. Why you insist on keeping that tail of yours I'll never understand."

"Oh, Kazi, you are so strong…I am so glad that I have such a strong Saiyan for a boyfriend." 

 "You Saiyans…you are so stupid. I see why your planet is no more"

"Oh…Kazi you know I didn't mean it…I was just surprised that's all. Come now, father wants us at the banquette on time." 

The Bitch's voice had grated on the larger Saiyan's nerves, with that stupid accent and her stupid mouth. Her stupid pink skin and pink hair…Pink was a fucking sissy color. What did his Kazi need with such a weak woman? 

She had belittled he and Kazi's entire race at every turn. But still, he stood by and said nothing. Even we he had heard the Bitch had become engaged to another and still took his friend to bed…he said nothing. She had hurt him so many times and still the kid kept running back…and he said nothing. 

And after all this time Kilik had been able to keep his secret and now this… one moment of weakness and everything was out in the open.

It was all that blasted woman's fault. That stupid, selfish, heartless, bitch. 

"Kilik?" 

The taller Saiyan flinched at the utterance of his own name. 

"Yeah, Kid?" He sounded so tired to Kazi's ears.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" The younger asked quietly. "I mean…It would have made things so much easier." 

Kilik felt the smaller man's arms wrap around him and felt Kazi's face pressed against his back. He had to remember to breath and upon doing so he turned to embrace his beloved properly. He began the soothing rocking motion that had always worked and rubbed comforting circles in the younger's back. He had spent many nights consoling his friend, always wanting to do more. The suddenly tired male looked down to the shorter one's amber colored eyes. 

"I'm not very hungry anymore." Kazi said quietly. "Can we just go to bed?"  

Kilik replied with a smile. "Sure Kid."  

******

Shimmering golden hair reverted back to his just as shimmery slate black and Son Goten tried his best to catch his breath. He didn't need to look up to be able to tell that Trunks's hair had also lost its golden hue. He closed his eyes and smiled. He winced slightly at the pain that had caused. He had taken a solid hit to the jaw but that was okay. 

Yep, this was all his best buddy needed; a good spar. 

He sat up to see if said friend had the same sentiments. He was shocked to find the Demi Prince standing there scowling. Trunks didn't scowl…Vegeta did. What the hell was his problem? His girlfriend had dumped him not tried to kill him.

"You know Goten…"

Trunks's voice had always held a sort of superior tone. Like one of those arrogant intellectuals that thought they knew the answer to everything and that you were a lowly nothing. Goten knew that he never meant to sound that way. He just did. In truth, he'd always found it kinda attractive. But at this moment even the younger Demi coulda been fooled. 

"Violence isn't the answer to everything." The Purpled haired teen continued. 

"Hmm…" Goten said nonchalantly while getting to his feet… "It always made me feel better."  and shrugging his shoulders. 

The Son boy watched his friend walk off over to the nearest tree and take a seat, his lavender hued tail lying limply on the ground next to him. He looked so sad. Goten hadn't seen Trunks this miserable since he found out that Vegeta had died fighting Buu. With his hair all mussed and all that dirt caked everywhere, he looked just plain pitiful. Goten felt something tighten in his chest as he watched the blue eyed boy bury his face in his hands.  

"Stupid bitch." The inky haired teen mumbled under his breath as he walked over to his friend and took a seat next to him. He was positively not good at these sorts of things. 

"Alright, Trunks-kun…" He added leaning lightly against his friend grinning weakly. 

Goten reached into his pocket and pulled out his Senzu pouch and popped one into his mouth and offered one to his friend. 

"After all this time, she just…" Trunks said after swallowing the bean. "It's just that I thought that I really knew her. I just don't understand." 

Goten didn't say anything. There wasn't much left to say. He knew the whole story, Trunks knew he did. 

Trunks had been dating Olivia Maru for as long as anybody could remember. It was just a given. Like the first day of spring, and that Christmas was always on the 25th of December. Stuff like that just didn't go around changing on you. So naturally Goten should have been a little more surprised when he heard the news. 

In short, Olivia was a bitch. She dumped the Demi Prince because she was going to college in the States and wanted to be free to explore her options. Ha…Yeah, right. She had just wanted to be free to be a whore with all the NYU college boys and girls she could handle without feeling guilty. Yep, Goten had always known that ol' Ollie was a ho. Trunks seemed to be the only one at Orange Star that didn't. The sixteen year old looked up and was surprised by luminous cerulean eyes.

"So why didn't you ever tell me how much of an idiot I was?" The young prince asked. 

"Cause I didn't want to hurt you." He replied with a sigh. "I don't know." 

The two of them sat there, silently surveying the chaos that they had created in this formerly peaceful clearing. 

"I should have known it wouldn't have ever worked." Trunks finally said with a pained sigh. "Do you know that we never even slept together?" 

Goten had known, but he had never said anything about the fact. 

"I guess I had always kind of known." The lavender Prince continued. "I had never really been that interested in girls anyway."

The darker demi smiled at that. "Me either." 

Trunks laughed at the statement. "Really?" 

Even after all these years there were still things that they didn't know about each other. 

"Uh huh." He said turning to his lifelong friend. "Too much trouble. Complicated as fuck too. They're extremely overrated if you ask me. I can't see how you stood the bitch for so long."

Trunks erupted in untamable laughter at that, ending up on his side with his back facing the other. He stopped abruptly, the tears still prickling his eyes.

"She said that I was a freak." He said eerily quiet. "Said that she had always known. She thought that I spent too much time with you…fighting…called it some kind of freakish alien foreplay. She never seemed to care much that I was half Saiyan before." 

Goten's smile faltered. He could smell the tears that had nothing to do with laughter. 

"Why didn't I just pick you in the first place?" the older boy asked. "You never made me feel bad about what I was."    

The younger boy lay down beside his friend and draped an arm over him. 

"It doesn't matter Trunks-kun." He muttered as his tail moved to caress his friend's tear stained cheek. "I would've waited." 

Trunks turned and stared into a pair of glimmering black eyes. He could feel the other's warm breath on his face and sighed. The next thing Son Goten felt was his lavender Prince's lips on his. 

******

He was rested on his knees at the foot of Kazi's bed, knelling before his chosen love. Kazi tugged at his shirt and pulled it over his head, momentarily obstructing Kilik's view of the young scientist's wonderfully bare alabaster skin. The professor had stripped in the hallway on the way to Kilik's room, much to the soldier's surprise. The spiky haired Saiyan thought that he had been in a dream that was until Kazi bent down and kissed him. 

The first one was light and hesitant. As if he thought that Kilik wasn't interested. How could he think such a thing? Kilik had been dreaming of this since he had met the young genius all those 15 years ago. He ran the tip of his tongue across the younger male's bottom lip. He received a bashful smile for his efforts. He knelt between the professor's legs and stared up at the perpetually childlike face. He hadn't changed a bit over the years; he stilled looked 15 years old.

A curtain of silky black hair, recently free from its accustomed ponytail, covered half of the youthful scientist's face. But before the third class soldier could remedy the problem he felt Kazi's small hands raking through his much shorter hair, nails lightly scraping against his scalp. The man trilled low in his throat at the contact before he sprung forward and claimed the other's lips. The soldier's tongue tried explore every inch the younger Saiyan's mouth, unconsciously memorizing the taste. 

The few minutes were a blur of limbs and discarded clothes; culminating with Kilik trailing hot wet kisses down the writhing genius's chest and abdomen. He stopped just stop of the thick thatch of hair the lead to his love's groin. Kazi dug thin fingers into his spiky jet black hair. 

"Ki-leek!" The paled skinned Saiyan gasped. 

The former army sergeant looked up at his beloved with a feral grin of satisfaction. He had dreamed of hearing his name on the other man's lips in such a way. 

"Yes?" he asked whilst licking his lips. 

"I was an idiot." The professor said looking down at him with an equally primal grin. 

"Yes…" He paused briefly to lick the underside of Kazi's twitching erection, the young man bucked wildly at the sensation.  "You were." 

But the last thing that Kilik wanted to do was tease his new lover. He had wanted to do this for the longest time and he'd be damned if he was going to beat around the bush about this. He took the young genius's length into his mouth and was nearly chocked when the man jerked up off of the bed uncontrollably. Kazi's hips were stilled with the help of two powerful hands. Kilik felt the professor's tail coil around his head like furry crown and he started to hum.

"Ahhh!" Kazi cried.

He could feel the heat coiling in his belly and Professor Ezco wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to hold out. The stuck up bitch, Arkadin had never done anything like this to him. Come to think of it, she had never done anything but lay there and scream like a banshee. He'd wanted to scream, he wanted to writhe and claw at the sheets at least once. Who would have thought that Kilik would have been the one to give this to him? 

"Gods…Kilik!" 

He wasn't surprised by the rush of hot liquid into his mouth. Kilik had wanted make his little love cum and had no qualms about swallowing every drop of it. He looked up at the panting male and licked every drop of it he'd missed from his swollen lips. 

"I knew you'd taste good." He said huskily as he crawled up and lay next to him. He began panting butterfly kisses all over the smaller man's face. 

Kazi was too out of breath to say anything, but he was able to nudge the older man onto his back.  He draped one leg over the other man's and sat with his knees on either side. He looked down at his intended with a huge grin plastered on his face. 

"You bastard." Kazi said breathlessly as he nuzzled Kilik's face. "Now, it's my turn." 

Kilik could feel the velvety texture of Kazi's tale teasing his inner thigh. He arched up off of the bed at the sensation. 

"You fucking tease." He groaned. 

Kazi's only chuckled in response and began rubbing himself against the soldier's impressive erection. His irrepressible tail wrapped around the other's slim waist possessively. He was further amazed at how sexy the smaller male could make spitting into one's hand look. Kilik watched as the scientist's small hand wrapped around him commenced teasing and pulling. The usually stone faced warrior had reverted to twitching and groaning. 

"I wasn't teasing." Kazi said as he put his hands flat on Kilik's heaving chest and positioned himself... "You're just entirely too…" and took Kilik all the way into him. "…impatient." 

Kilik cried out at the new feeling. He had been with others before meeting the scientist, but none of them had ever felt this good. The heat alone was amazingly intense. He leaned forward and buried his nose in the other man's sweet smelling hair. Kazi smelt so clean and immaculate, all the time, but now the smell was almost over powering. He'd yet to place a name on the odor definitely but it was positively only the Kid's. Kilik ran his hands up and down his lover's lean body and running his finger through the thick course fur of his tail causing the other man to shutter against him. They moved together finding their rhythm and soon the professor cried out in release, followed shortly by his own. 

They collapses backwards together onto the bed with Kazi resting securely against him. All that could he heard was the sounds of their breathing. Kilik licked his lips and was surprised at what he found. It was blood. He immediately looked down at his beloved and there on his shoulder Kilik found his mark. He had marked the young scientist in his pleasure filled haze and claimed him as his own. Kazi rested his chin against his chest and just looked at him with a grin. 

"It's about time." He said quietly and turned to rest his cheek against him again. 

The genius yawned tiredly and a small smile graced his lips as he drifted off to sleep. Kilik didn't say a word he just stared up at the ceiling and hoped that the Kid wouldn't hate him in the morning. 

******

Goku was stunned. His mouth was even hanging open. Kalika on the other hand was much more composed. Vegeta just sat there grinning like a lecher. 

"Okay." Kalika finally uttered. "That was interesting." 

"Uh, Geta?" The large one finally squeaked. "I didn't know guys could do that…together." 

"Well, how the hell did you think they did it, baka?" The Prince's unnerving grin didn't decrease in the least. 

"Well, I didn't know that they did that at all." Goku said blushing furiously.

"Okay, I'm confused as fuck." Kalika said a little on the stunned side. "If my dad had this thing for Kazi, the how the hell did he have me?"  

Vegeta didn't answer, he just shock his head with an amused grin. 

Goku, in contrast, who was getting more and more uncomfortable by the minute, just jumped up suddenly rubbing the back of his head and grinning like a fool.

"I…I should go." He said chuckling nervously. "I'm sure ChiChi is wondering where I disappeared to." 

"That harpy of yours is always wondering where you disappeared to." The Prince said crossing his arms over his chest. His grin had finally returned to his normal smirk, much to Kalika's relief. 

"Well, yeah, but I really should go." 

And with that Goku place two fingers to his forehead and was gone in a flash. 

"Hmm…" Kalika said breaking the silence. "He really has no idea does he?" 

"Ha…" Vegeta said getting to his feet and dusting himself off. "You're one to talk." 

"Huh?" 

"Nothing, girl!" he replied. And just as suddenly, that lecherous grin was back. "So…" 

Kalika rolled her eyes and sighed. 

******

In a few short moments the two teens had reverted to a mass of tangled limps, clothing and heavy breathing. Trunks grinded his hips mindlessly into the dark eyed boy beneath him, Goten just laid there grinning up at him like an idiot. Or perhaps he was the idiot. 

"You might want me to take my pants off first, Trunks." The younger boy said, huge smile still in tact. "It's a lot easier that way." 

Trunks blushed ever more than his flushed skin had been before and laughed nervously. 

"Give me a break here, Goten." He began. "It's not like I've ever done this before." 

"Well, I have and believe me it works a lot better that way." 

"You…you have?" The lavender haired one asked.

"Well, some one had to know what the hell to do when you finally decided to stop playing hard to get."  Goten said playfully. "I mean after we hit puberty and it became painfully obvious that you were in total denial." 

"You little shit." Trunks chuckled. 

"Now, less talk, more action." The impatient youth replied. 

Trunks silenced his best friend with a passionate kiss and gave him one last affection filled look before moving down to unbutton the boy's pants. Goten could tell that his blue eyed playmate was nervous; he couldn't even get an ordinary pair of jeans undone. 

"Here." Goten said getting up and doing the deed for him. 

The younger demi quickly shucked his pants and underwear, divested his friend of the same offending clothing and grabbed the collar of the other's shirt promptly yanking him down on top of him. 

"Now, no more teasing." He continued. "I've waited along time for this."

Goten then nipped affectionately at the older boy's nose. Trunks, in turn, looked down at his friend with a stunned expression. 

"I…" He sputtered; the fact that Goten was current rubbing his newly freed arousal against his painfully neglected one was not helping matters.  "What…do I…" 

He hated admitting to the Son boy the there was something that he, Trunks Vegeta Briefs the Smartest Teen in the World, had no clue of how to do. 

The apparently smarter boy sighed dramatically. "These." 

Goten took the hand that was not currently holding the boy up and proceeded to take two of said hands fingers into his mouth, coating them liberally with his very own salvia. Normally, the ingrained rich boy in Trunks would have caused him to groan in disgust, but at this moment he found himself watching in lust clouded awe. 

"Here." The younger teenager said completing his direction by placing the properly lubricated fingers at his entrance. 

Trunks eyes widened in response to the new information. 

"Where did you where did you think that you'd be putting it?" The charcoal haired hybrid asked with a lurid grin. 

The prince silenced his friend with by pushing fingers into the immensely tight opening. Goten gasped and shuttered as apparently Trunks had found a more sensitive spot.

"Kami!" Goten cried as he arched up off of the ground. "Do that again." 

Trunks obliged the boy. The daring youth had decided to take a more audacious approach had had added another finger and proceed to stretch and prepare his new lover. He felt the other boy's ebony colored tail wrap around his thigh tightly.  

"Goten." He gasped and half begged. 

He smiled at the strained sound of his name on Trunks lips. He could tell that the Briefs boy was getting anxious. He maneuvered himself so that tip of the other boy's erection was pressed at his entrance. 

"Careful." He whispered into the purple haired Demi's ear.

Trunks nodded in reply, biting down on his bottom lip as he eased himself into Goten impossibly tight heat. His tail thumped noisily behind him.  It was painfully slow going. He was a seventeen year old virgin Saiyan…it was taking everything in him not to just ram himself all the way into the sweating, wonderfully smelling body under him. Goten was becoming frustrated as well with the leisurely pace his friend was setting and let loose an aggravated sigh. 

"Okay, so you were careful." He growled. "Now come on!" 

And with that Goten wrapped his legs around the young prince, digging his hells into Trunks's thighs and pulled him inside of him completely. 

"Ahhhh…fuck…Goten!" The amethyst haired teen cried out.

He was buried to the hilt in that same impossibly tight heat. He could feel the muscles tightening and relaxing around him. Goten confirmed the sentiment with a grin that took up half his face. 

"Now." He said through gritted teeth. "MOVE DAMMIT!"  

Trunks found it funny that for Goten to be the uke in this he was asserting quite a bit of authority…but it was in a good way of course. He began thrusting into the incredible heat of his dark eyed lover. He buried his face in his friend shoulder and cried out. Goten's eyes were rolling into the back of his head as Trunks surprisingly hit his prostate over and over again with expert aim. He repaid the extremely enjoyable gestures with one of his own, he stroke his lover tail in a similar motion. Running his nails down the length of it and massaging it at the base. Trunks unleashed a ragged cry in response and began to thrust harder. Goten smiled in appreciation. 

"Tru-nks!" He moaned as he gripped lavender strands hard enough to cause pain. 

The other boy looked up with glazed baby blues and a confused expression, which was reinforced by the drool coming out of the side of his mouth. He was adorable.

"I'm feeling a little neglected here." The ebony maned teen complained. 

"Oh…*gasp*…Yeah…*growl*…Kami…*whine*…sorry." Trunks wrapped his hand around Goten previously ignored erection and began stroking it in time with is unimpeded thrusts. The grip on his hair tightened even more. 

"Tru-nks!" Goten whined rather loudly.   
"Whaa-t!" Trunks whined in reply. 

"Kuso!" He said in between pants. "I'm…"

Goten's thought was interrupted by Trunks's soul shattering howl and the feeling of be filling with something hot and squishy. The sated boy continued to thrust erratically a couple more times until Goten answered with a howl of his own upon his completion. 

They didn't seem to mind the sticky mess between them. They were too tired and happy to care. 

"Whoa." Trunks said breathlessly as he finally found the strength to separate from his new love. He'd have to tell him that pretty soon. 

"Violence might not be the answer to everything," The dark haired boy said while trying to catch his breath. "But sex sure the hell is." 

And at that Trunks erupted in a roar of laughter. 

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

**Author's Note:**

Now, wasn't that fun! Okay, so when the hell did this become a song fic, you ask? I apologize; I tried to fight it, but for some reason it became necessary to include this song. Although, I hate song fics with a passion…I do however love this song. It's Pete Yorn by the way and it's called "Long Way Down". I find myself playing it over and over again too. 

Yay! Yaoi! My first attempt at guy on guy action. Geez, that was a challenge. But it was so much fun! I twist more soap operatic tales in the next chapter with Gohan, Goku and ChiChi (where the hell has she been all this time) and Bulma. 

And yes I am getting around to Cell but not in the next chapter. He, he.  

Oh, and I have a joke for you…I heard it somewhere…I can't remember but here it is. 

How many Dragonball Z characters does it take to screw in a light bulb?

…

One, but it takes four episodes. Ha! (I Know)


	13. When Saiyans Attack

The History of Kalika

Author's Note

Hey there, well because I have been sooo busy with school. I have not been able to update according to my weekly schedule. So as to appease you, my impatient friends…I present two brand new chappies. 

Geez, this story is getting bigger and bigger by the moment. *struggles to keep it from bursting through the seams, then gives up altogether* But you guys don't mind do you?

I decided to comment on the Goten/Trunks scene from last chapter. I could so see the boys behaving that way in such an intimate moment. I just don't see them being all lovey dovey and shit. It's just not them. 

Anyway, I don't own Dragonball Z…but I do own quite a few copies of GT. (Sadly, lacking in the Geta department, I might add.)

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

_When Saiyans Attack (Enter Gotenks…Dum, dum, dum!)_

His inky black eyes glittered in amusement. It had been a while. As a Saiyan, it was second nature to fight. Be it in fun or for survival, it was just in the blood. And even though he was only half, every once in a while the need for a good fight was almost too much to bear. So he was here…among his people…looking for a good fight. 

It was a weird yearly ritual. Every year when the trees started to turn and the days had just begun to get shorter, all the Z Senshi would gather, those who still fought that is. And they would fight of course. Trying out new techniques and trying new strategies…never could be too prepared, living on Earth and all. The planet seemed to just attract overconfident villains from all over the universe. And of course age was never a factor for the Z crew. Even thought there were a few of them that came solely to watch, they would probably be fighting until they were old and gray. 

"Hey! Gohan!" The huge smile on her face was a good thing. "Great, you brought Pan!" 

Kalika was here. What a surprise. Gohan had thought that Vegeta would still have her locked away all to himself. She was wearing one of her interesting shirts, as usual. It had a picture of a can with the words 'Whoop Ass' printed on it and underneath it read "Don't Make Me Open This". The young professor deemed it as appropriate attire for today's events. 

Her hair was down. Long tendrils hanging around her like pieces of black silk. He'd never seen her with it down. It looked…nice. She looked happy…happier than the last time he'd seen her. But then again, her parents had just died. 

"Hey there, Kalika." He said fishing for the right words. "You look…well." 

"Yeah." She said cheerfully. "I feel really good about today." Her eyes suddenly lowered and her smile got even bigger. "Hey, there little woman. I've been itching to meet you." 

Gohan watched her and his little daughter together. He hadn't heard what was said between them, but his little girl obviously found it hilarious. The two of them wonder off suddenly over to greet his father…when had he shown up? 

He sighed. He felt the overwhelming need to go over to Kalika. He hadn't seen her in months. Four months to be exact. Everything had gotten so busy after the incident in Hawaii. He was a teacher after all and he had responsibilities. He had tried to keep in contact with her but ever since she'd started hanging out with Vegeta, she was never around when he called or came by. It was weird to him, to find that he missed her. In reality, it wasn't like he knew her all that well anyway. But he wanted to. 

The oldest Demi looked around at the gathered fighters. He was there too of course…Vegeta. He hadn't seen much of the Prince around either. But that was normal. Gohan wasn't surprised that the Ouji had shown up for this though. Vegeta had been spending his days as of late training the young Kalika. 

Gohan grimaced at the thought. He could just image what the girl's training entailed. He wasn't stupid. Kalika was a girl…an attractive girl. An attractive Saiyan girl. And everyone knows how the Prince loves to throw the fact that he is royalty in the face of everyone. Especially, those with Saiyan blood. Gohan found himself wondering what exactly Kalika's training entailed.  

"Papa?" a small voice asked. 

Gohan looked down to see his daughter (she'd turned 5 two weeks ago) stared up at him with a worried express marring her little face. 

"Are you okay?" Pan asked. "You were growling like a dog." She giggled.

The professor's face flushed hot in response. He hadn't realized…

"No, Panny." He recovered "I'm fine. I'm just a little excited that's all. We haven't had a chance to do this is so long." 

"Yeah!" she grinned. "And remember…we can't tell Mama." 

"Yeah, that's right." Gohan said smiling down at his daughter. She was a smart little thing; she got that from him of course. "We can't tell Mama." 

"I get to fight Bra today!" Pan said happily. "She thinks that she's gonna beat me today, but no way!" 

The little girl put on her fighting face and gazed over at the little blue haired girl that was two and a half years her senior. 

"I don't know…" Gohan fanned. "She looks tough this time…you might have to try a little harder today." 

"Puleeze!" She barked. "She's been slacking! I can tell!"  

"Oh really." The black haired teacher said regarding his confident offspring. 

"Yeah." She said proudly puffing out her small chest. 

She turned back to the group of assembling fighters. 

"Oww!" She shouted. "There's uncle Goten and Trunks! I'm gonna go over and say hi!" 

And with that the little Saiyan girl rushed across the field. Gohan smiled at his daughter's enthusiasm. Even though she was only technically 1/4th Saiyan, her blood was strong. It was hard to keep her out of trouble. She was always looking for a fight. Videl had complained about it numerous times. It was hard to keep the little girl in school. With her short temper and natural strength she was dangerous around human children. 

Gohan had tried to reason with his wife that Pan needed to be able to train as a way to channel her Saiyan urges but she adamantly refused. Unfortunately, she was just like his mother in that respect. She thought that Pan was just young and energetic and that she would settle down with a little discipline and of course some education. 

As Gohan thought about it, maybe she was right. He had once been young and energetic…now look at him. He was a shinning example of what a little discipline and education could do to a Saiyan. Not that it was entirely a bad thing, but had tasted it once. Being free with no responsibilities, living on his instincts alone. It had been so long ago…but he still remembered. It was funny now all of a sudden he realized how much he missed it. 

"Hey there, son!" 

The reflecting Saiyan was jolted out of his reverie but the impact of a ridiculously strong hand slapping him on the back. Gohan turned to see his father's beaming face staring at him. He should have known his father wouldn't have missed this for the world. His dad lived and breathed to fight. The college instructor had surmised that he was the reason his young daughter was so enthusiastic. Of course little Panny idolized her grandpa. 

"I can't believe you made it!" Goku said ruffling his son's spiky hair and dislodging his glasses from his face.  

"Hey dad…you look…excited." Gohan said as he tired to fix his glasses. 

"Can ya tell?" Goku said grinning like a fool. "Cause I really am! Ya know, Kalika's gonna fight today. I can't wait to see what she can do. You might not think so but Vegeta is a great teacher." 

"Who's she fighting?" Gohan asked

"Would you believe it…Piccolo's volunteered." The larger male said. "This going to be so good!"

Gohan smiled at his father's enthusiasm. He looked like he'd wet himself at any minute. 

"And Me and Gotenks are gonna go at it…that should really be fun!" 

"Gotenks!?" 

"Hai…the boys haven't done fusion in a while but they say that it shouldn't be a problem." 

"Vegeta's not going to fight?" 

Gohan was a little surprised at the fight card so far, the Prince never passed up a chance to best his father. 

"Oh, you know 'Geta, he'll probably join in later on." Goku said as he glanced over in the Prince's direction and frowned. 

The currently annoyed Prince of Saiyans was over with Kalika. He had just finished separating her from the excited Z Senshi who had been gawking at her and proclaiming how they'd never seen a Saiyan female before and how excited they were to see her fight. 

"HEY GETA!!!" Goku yelled. 

The Prince only grimaced in the raven haired Saiyan's direction and tilted his head up in acknowledgement. Goku blushed and turned back to his son hurriedly. This odd exchange was not lost on the young professor. Gohan scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion. This response, of course, had to be quickly countered before it turned into something embarrassing. So naturally, Goku went into defense mode. And no he did not punch his son. 

"Guess who showed up today." The obviously cleverer man said in attempt to change the subject. 

Gohan's eyes widened in surprise of the abrupt change in topic. He had taken inventory when he'd first gotten here. He thought that he had gotten everyone. There was Trunks and Goten of course, or Truten as they were now called. And his beloved mentor Piccolo. Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu. There was Krillin and Eighteen and they had even convinced they teenaged daughter Marron to come along. Bulma had even brought Bra out. The only ones that were missing was Master Roshi, but he rarely ever left Turtle Island anymore and his mom, but she never came out to these sorts of things. But then he spotted the surprise guest…Seventeen. 

Gohan hadn't seen him in while…Almost three years exactly. After much convincing the former Android had finally given in to his twin sister and made a wish to the Eternal Dragon to be human. Eighteen had insisted, in her own stoic sort of way, that her brother was more human than he let on and there was really no point in not becoming one. Most likely the real reason for this declaration was because she was already one. They had been born twins of course, it was only right she said. Krillin had later confined in them that the real reason was because she was so happy in her marriage that she someday wanted the same thing for him. 

However, as far as Gohan knew the one time Android assassin had yet to make good on his sister's wishes. He was still living in the woods all by himself and making a good living as a lumberjack. Yes, Seventeen was a strange little man. 

_"But at least now there will be an end to by mind numbing boredom," _Were Seventeen's words exactly, after the wish was granted. 

He certainly was a cheery fellow. But that was beside the point. What was he doing here now all of sudden? Seventeen never came to the Z fighter's own personal Budokais. Gohan didn't even know if he fought anymore. 

All further thoughts were banished by the appearance of the Demi's childhood mentor and friend, the Demon Lord Piccolo. 

"Hey, kid." The Namek's voice rumbled in its normal composed manner. 

"Hey Piccolo!" Gohan said suddenly a bit happier. "I hear you're going to take on Kalika today." 

Was that a smile on the Namek's face as he looked at his best friend out the corner of his eyes? It was hard to tell, for it disappeared as quickly as it came. 

"No." He replied finally. "Not today. Someone else has offered their services. Besides, I would much rather watch anyway." 

"Someone else?" Gohan said slightly bemused. Then the answer hit him like a tone of bricks. (The Namekian's pointing had been a help as well.)

He looked over to see the dark haired man named Seventeen standing by to the Prince. The both of them standing with their arms crossed over their chests. They actually seemed to by enjoying themselves. The Prince was actually smiling. Well that was strange. Gohan thought that Vegeta hated Seventeen. It was obvious to everyone else that the Ouji certainly wasn't fond of Eighteen. Bones may heal but apparently egos didn't. 

"Seventeen?" 

"It would seem that Vegeta got him to come out. I wonder why." Piccolo pondered.

Goku smiled broadly. 

"It's because he fights like Nomi," The older Saiyan said matter of factly. "Or at least Nomi fights like him." 

Gohan and eyes widened in surprise of this newfound information. 

"Really, and why would you say that, Goku?" Piccolo asked. 

"Because it's the truth." Goku said innocently.

"Well, it makes perfect sense if you think about it." Gohan said "But how _did_ you know?" 

Goku just smiled and looked over at Vegeta. Gohan eyes narrowed slightly. He had known about the weird things going on between the Prince and his father thanks to Bulma. The blue haired woman couldn't hold water. And he had been a little disturbed by it to say the least. The Demi had always been a little leery of the Ouji and he wasn't sure that it was healthy that his father was mentally linked with the deranged Prince. 

"Oh, yeah, right." The Demi professor said dryly. 

******

The onyx and cerulean pairs of eyes narrowed devilishly. And the twin grins were quite disturbing as well. He could have sworn that Goten was his son (I mean the boy was like a clone or something.) and Trunks was Vegeta's (I mean he had the eyebrows and everything). And as far as Goku knew, he and the Prince were not related. 

"Ready, Trunks?" Goten asked never taking his disturbingly menacing glare off his father. 

"Anytime you are." The Demi Prince replied. 

The two took their places and the real show began. 

**"Fu…"**

**"Sion…"**

**"HA!" **

There was the spectacularly large flash of brilliant light and upon fading what was left was a much more mature looking version of Gotenks. 

"Here's Gotenks!" The fused Demi Saiyan barked. 

It had been a minute since they had last seen the little imp and everyone was a bit nostalgic. Including Goku.

"Are ya just gonna stare at me old man or are we gonna fight!" The duel voiced teenager asked. His perturbedment was completely evident. 

The grin on Goku's face (plus the fact he'd went Super) was all the teenager needed and Gotenks proceeded to power up to Super Saiyan. This of course caused the crowd to retreat up into the hills and give the two high powered fighters more room to maneuver. 

Gohan watched as the Prince sat down on a rather large rock with a creepy grin plastered across his face. Kalika just looked on with glassy eyes. The professor smiled. The Hawaiian girl had probably never seen two Ascended Saiyans fight before let alone a fusion. He inched over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. 

"Enjoying the show?" 

"Immensely." She said turning to him with a grin. "I hardly ever get out anymore."  She sighed, cutting her eyes in Vegeta's direction. 

"Hmm…it figures." Gohan said confidentially. "Vegeta has always been a hard ass." 

The two Saiyans were interrupted by a sharp grunt coming from the Prince's general direction. Kalika just smirked in response. 

"He's alright." The Pacific girl offered. "He's only like that because he wants me to get stronger. Besides, it's not nearly as tough as trying to learn Japanese. Geez, is that the only thing everyone speaks around here?"

"I'm afraid so. This is Japan after all." Gohan chuckled nervously. "Well," he started. "Maybe I could help you out there; I am a teacher you know." 

"Yeah, maybe you could." She said softly. 

The Demi wasn't sure but he could have sworn that he'd seen the girl blushing, but she turned her head so suddenly. The out of no where and gust of wind and debris blew over them. 

"Whoa!" Kalika said laughing hesitantly. "That was so cool! Did you see that?!"

"What…what happened." Gohan asked. 

"You dad he just made the biggest Ki blast I've ever seen." She said beaming. "Uh, he went something like…" 

Kalika put her hand together to mimic what'd she'd seen Goku do. 

"Ka…Me…Ha…"

"Me…Ha!" Gohan completed but with out the special effects. 

"Yeah, that's it!" She said happily. 

"The Kamehameha Wave." The black haired man confirmed. 

"Yeah…Vegeta told me about those." She said motioning to the Prince. 

Vegeta was too involved in the fight to grace him with a glance. 

"Gotenks is showboating. He's never going to land a hit with sloppy form like that." Vegeta grumbled and then smiled a smile that was only vaguely disturbing. "Kakarot's going to tear him a new…"

"VEGETA!" Bulma yelled from where she was standing with Bra.

"What woman!" He barked. "It's the fucking truth!" 

Gohan and Kalika both flinched at the violent exchange between the ex-couple. And Bra just giggled. The Demi, however soldiered on with his thought. 

"You know it's a family tradition in the Son household." Gohan continued.

"The Kamehameha Wave?"

"Yeah, Master Roshi taught it to dad, Dad taught it to me and I taught it to Goten." He said proudly. "I'm even going to teach it to little Panny one day." 

"Yeah! And I'm gonna be a great fighter just like Grandpa!" The small girl chirped. 

"I'm sure you will be." Kalika said turning to the girl. "Well, it certainly is impressive." She remarked. "I got something I've been working on, but it isn't nearly as cool. Maybe I might even get a chance to do it today." 

**"VICTORY CANNON!!!**** (1)" **And with said announcement Gotenks unleashed a powerful blast of energy from his mouth, narrowly missing Goku. 

Goku charged the fused Saiyan and surprised him with a knee to the gut.  And an uppercut to the chin sent the teenager careening into and row of trees. 

"Maybe we should have taken this to a nice treeless desert?" Kalika said fanning the dust away from her face. 

"Maybe." Gohan said. 

"Look at all that firewood Uncle Gotenks just made!" Pan laughed. 

******

He wasn't anything like her really. That evil bitch onna from Hell that had destroyed her world seemed a bit more outgoing. However, he was actually kind of cute in a detached, I-am-so-better-than-you kind of way. Kalika found herself wondering why the wise and mighty Prince of what was left of Saiyans had insisted that she fight this guy. And what kind of name was Seventeen anyway? Well, apparently his sister was Eighteen, but that was far from an excuse. 

She sighed. He did look a bit messy though. She'd have to be on guard with this guy. He just stood there staring at her with those eerie blue eyes, an annoyingly perfect smirk on his face. 

"So little girl, you're the one I'm supposed to be fighting. " Seventeen goaded. 

"Uh, I guess." She said chuckling nervously. 

She finally finished tying her hair back, exhaled loudly and she fell in to a comfortable stance. 

"Well then, hurry up I got things ta do." He said in reply and fell into a stance of his own. 

_"Oh, well maybe he'll make this as quick and painless as possible."_ The girl thought as she shot forth." 

That hope was quickly dashed when she was swatted backwards pretty quickly with backhand. 

******

"Oww…" Bulma cringed. "That did not look fun." 

"I thought you said that dad had been training her mama?" Bra asked. 

"Well honey, he has." The blue haired scientist answered her child. 

"You mean I've been missing my training for that?!" 

******

_The idiot girl's a lot faster than this. Why is she holding back? _

_Of course, the impact hadn't sent Kakarot back a millimeter. You would think that a adult female…Saiyan's entire body hitting you square in the chest at an unimaginable speed would throw you off balance just a little bit. But oh no, not the mighty Savior of Earth, Kakarot. With his stupid messy hair and his big stupid eyes and his dumb grin. Baka._

"Wow, that was a good one!" _The baka said as he placed that fool girl back on her feet._

******

"There you go, Lika. That was a good try but it looks like you're going to have to do better than that if you're gonna surprise Seventeen." Goku said. "How about you try starting off with a few Ki blasts to keep him busy, then you can sneak up on him." 

"Hmm…" The girl said with a bloody grin. "I just might try that. Thanks Kaki!" She said before blasting off. 

She's entirely too reckless and that fool excuse for a Saiyan is not helping matters. 

"Kaki?" The raven haired Saiyan said no more that confused than always. 

Goku jumped at the sound of the Prince's growling. Unfortunately for the Ouji, after finally defeating the perpetual showoff Gotenks (much to the amusement of the Namek) the large Saiyan had decided that he should keep Vegeta company. He was over there standing all by himself and all.  

"Hey, Geta." Goku said, big friendly smile firmly in place. "Wow! Would you look at that?!"  He said, suddenly distracted by something. 

_"Ahh…The girl's finally gotten her head out of her ass. She actually looks like she knows what she's doing. It's about time. She's embarrassed me enough out there." _Vegeta thought, and then he took a whiff of the air and frowned. 

"You stink, Kakarot!" He barked. "Don't stand so close!"

**"Power Blitz!"** Seventeen screamed and unleashed a deadly blast of energy. 

Kalika managed a decent maneuver and got out of the way in time. 

"She's got good form, Geta." Goku finally said. "Wow! You taught her that one huh, Geta?" 

"Kakarot…" 

"Yeah, Geta." 

_"Dumb ass."___

"My name is Vegeta." The Prince managed to grate out.

"I know that, but I just like calling you Geta." The taller man said smiling. "Kalika doesn't seem to mind that I call her Lika. Ya know it's a lot easier saying you guys' names that way." 

"I don't care what…" 

And that's when it happened…the most impressive thing that Vegeta had ever seen that 'fool of a girl' do, training or not. After failing to land not even one blow on her flawless opponent Kalika surprised Seventeen with a roundhouse to the back of his head. The former android was sent flying toward the ground. 

"Alright!" Gohan yelled. "Great shot, Kalika!" 

Piccolo turned at looked as at the Demi and started chuckling. 

"What's so funny Piccolo?" 

"Oh, nothing." The Namekian stopped suddenly. "Nothing at all. That was an impressive maneuver though wasn't it." 

And with that the Demon King returned his attention back to the fight. Gohan simply dropped his hands to his side with a look of confusion on his face. The expression returned to one of excitement and he continued to cheer his friend on. 

*****

_"Okay, he's down…Now what?" _The Hawaiian girl thought. _"Okay what would Princy do?" _

And evil grin crept across the black haired girl's face. 

"He'd smoke 'em." She said a loud. 

Kalika spread her arms out wide and from down below the onlookers could see the bright whitish-yellow energy forming in her palms. She brought her hand together in a loud clap and shouted. 

**"SOLAR ECHO!**** (2)"  **

A spectacular light flashed from the girl hands at went whizzing toward Seventeen. 

"Seventeen!" Eighteen couldn't help but scream to her brother. 

This caused most everyone to turn and look in her direction, which was unfortunate because they missed the light show or fortunate, if you were worried about their eyesight. 

The last thing that was heard was…

**"FIELD ON! (3)" **

******

Once the light dimmed back to a much more acceptable sunset, two figures were still standing in the middle of the field of battle. Kalika, though thoroughly bruised and bloodied, and Seventeen, who was slightly singed but still breathing. The audience stood gaping in shocked silence. 

The blacked haired lumberjack dusted off his favorite black shirt, which was now full of burned holes. Adjusted his orange bandana, flicked a stray piece of hair out of his face and smirked that same annoyingly perfect smirk in the shorter girl's direction. 

"You did alright…I guess." He said finally. 

"That was sooo cool!" Goku yelled, scaring the children and many small forest animals. 

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

**Author's Note:**

**1. ****Victory Cannon: A move from the Budokai 2 for Gotenks. It's cool.**

**2. ****Solar Echo: Made it up. Kalika had to have some kind of cool move didn't she?**

**3. ****Field On: In DBZ Budokai, it's one of Seventeen and Eighteens    **

**      moves it's what they say when the make their energy field move. It a    **

**      big sphere of energy that works sort of like a force field and it **

**      reflects blasts and if you get too close it will blast you. I love it.**

I kinda missed the fighting didn't you? So I decided that the Saiyans needed to have a day of rough housing. I could have written more, but the chapter would have been even longer.

Oh, and fans of Seventeen. He will be back. I like him too much just to continue to ignore him any longer. 

Okay, now go and read the next chappie. 


	14. Saiyan Mating Habits

**The History of Kalika**

**Author's Note:**

Wow…I got 78 reviews in total from everywhere I posted this. I am so krunk (excited)! Thanks you guys!

Oh and I don't own Dragonball Z…but with enough hair gel I shall soon have Goku's hairstyle….MUHAAHAAHAAHAAA!

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

_Saiyan Mating Habits_

Lately, in his dreams there never were bloodthirsty, power hungry villains. There weren't even mean people. Everything was happy, everything was perfect. There were just his friends: Master Roshi, Krillin and Eighteen, Yamcha, Tien, Chaotzu, Bulma and her parents, Piccolo, and Trunks and Bra, his boys Goten and Gohan and even his granddaughter Pan. Sometimes even Seventeen, when he had time. They would usually be at a picnic or something with tons and tons of food. Ahh…those were great dreams. 

But the best dreams were the one when he was sparring…with Vegeta. Now those dreams were the best. If there was one thing he loved more than food and parties it had to be sparring. The battles in his dreams were epic. In his, dreams he could really cut loose. And sometimes he was even allowed to stay around afterward. Vegeta would look at him with the same smirk that he'd been wearing from the day they'd first met. 

The smirk that Goku had secretly loved so much. Though, he never really been sure why. The Prince would be standing there just radiating enough heat to be his own sun. They never spoke much in his dreams. There never really seemed to be a need. It was never difficult and frustrating. Not like in real life where when ever he was around the Prince he always found a way to embarrass himself by saying something utterly stupid. In his dreams he never over thought every thing that came out of his mouth. Why was it that in real life he was never that way around anyone else but the Prince? Every thing was just relaxed and easier.

After there marathon tussles, he and the Prince would sometimes spend quality time together in his subconscious's version the woods near Mount Paozu. They did things that Goku knew would never happen in the real world, so he treasured these dreams more than anything else. Sometimes they would fish; sometimes they would just do nothing. But then sometimes when they would…do…other things. Things that at first had troubled the larger Saiyan. But as these more mature dreams began to occur more and more often Goku had become accustomed to and even expectant of them. 

Okay, so he had really been in the dark about the whole male/male intimacy thing. And when he had been abruptly exposed to it that time in the woods, via Kalika's dad's journal…well, that had been terribly embarrassing. Well, it wasn't like he had been informed about it ahead of time. Hell, he had even had to play it by ear on his honeymoon night with ChiChi. Luckily, the woman had been reading up on the matter before hand. That ChiChi, she was always reading up on something. Goku on the other hand was a man of instinct; he acted first and asked questions later. That could have ended up horribly in that case. 

******

The eternally childlike Saiyan grinned and more drool pooled on the pillow. He stretched out his long legs and his toes curled in on themselves. He pale peach skin flushed, coloring the bridge of his nose a rosy shade. His long eyelashes fluttered. But he never opened his eyes. Wouldn't dare. Why would he…It was just getting to the good part. 

******

Vegeta was the aggressor most of the time. There would be some awkward moment and then there he was staring at him with that same superior stare. But, there was always something different there, just behind the Prince's coffee colored gaze, something just... And then the damned smirk of his would grow into a grin and full one. And all of a sudden Goku would find himself on his back with the smaller Saiyan on top of him…smirking. 

The Prince's small but powerful hand ripped the fabric of his trademark orange and blue Gi and soon wonderfully ungloved hands were burning paths up down his heaving chest. And before he knew it, those same hot little hands had found their way to the waistband of his pants and were now pulling them down with a little help on his part, of course. Vegeta's hands were now wrapped around one very impressive erection (if he said so himself). Vegeta had begun stroking the writhing Saiyan underneath him in slow, lazy movements. Goku was reduced to  biting his bottom lip to bleeding in hopes of not crying out. 

Why was this exactly? 

And just as the heat had begun to coil in his belly and he could feel it… (It was right there just a little…)

"Hey there boys!" A familiar voice chirped 

And Vegeta stopped and look up. 

"Having fun?" 

It was damned girl…Kalika! Damn her! With this little interruption, the Prince ceased all that wonderful attention he had been giving poor Goku and got up. He just laid there in utter disbelief. This could not be happening. The outraged Saiyan was forced to watch his Prince leave with that damned rude, interrupting…girl. 

"Hey!" The taller Saiyan pouted. "What about me!" 

******

A pair of big, black, slightly blood shot eyes sprung open instantly. A highly confused Saiyan male sat up in his bed and ran his hand through his spiky sleep mussed hair. Goku to a deep breath and came to his senses…and then growled. 

This was the third time this week that he'd had this dream and it was definitely no fun. He looked underneath the covers to find himself hard as he's ever been. His angry face suddenly turn to one of despair. 

"Chi!" he whined loudly. 

******

It was a beautiful day. The birds were singing, the sun was shinning, and all was right with the world. Kalika had decided to take a day off her training with the mighty Prince of Saiyans. Thank Kami! After every session, lately, he was practically jumping her and ruining quite a few of her favorite shirts. 

Okay, it had been kinda cute at first, but now it was getting kinda old. Damn that, all hail the Prince of Saiyans bullshit…That man could be a fucking annoying little shit sometimes. But, nope not today.

She'd even worn one of her favorites in celebration of the rare occasion: '**PARENTAL ADVISORY:** EXPLICT CONTENT'. The raven-haired girl continued down the hall towards the stairwell, her tail swishing happily behind her. Today was the first day that she'd felt this good in long time. 

"Hiyah Trunks." She said as she passed the lavender haired Demi. Who at the moment, was standing in the doorway of his bedroom running his hands through sleep tasseled hair.  

Trunks stopped dead in his tracks. His eyelids drooped drastically and he was damned near drooling. 

_"What is that fantastic smell?" _

He had been on his way to the kitchen for a snack, when he had smelt something that was even better than his grandma's world famous cakes. It started off smelling like milk and honey. A common smell but there was something else…something he couldn't quite place. He glanced in the direction of the retreating Saiyan whose tail was currently swaying through the air quite enticingly. He hadn't seen her around in a while. Kalika was looking especially good today. O. Kay. What in the hell was wrong with him today?

"Kalika?" Trunks purred…seductively? 

The girl turned around slowly and stared at him with the strangest expression on her face. 

"Trunks?" She was able to get the one word out before the purring began. 

_"What in the hell?"_

_"Trunks?"_

The young prince's hand fell limply from his hair to his side, his narrowed blue eyes locking with the wide honeyed brown ones just a few feet away from him. A low rumbling erupted from his throat. It was like he was in some sort of trance and all reason had been thrown out the window. 

"I like your shirt." He said through and huge feral grin. 

"Uh…" She sounded so retarded purring and talking at the same time. "Thanks." 

She was completely baffled by the look the young Demi Prince was giving her. 

"Umm…Are you feeling okay, Trunks." 

"Oh," He said that same far away look still in his eyes. "I'm feeling great."

_"Now that was an extremely dorky thing to say." _ They both thought. 

_"What the hell is wrong with me!?" _Trunks thought. 

Just as he was about to open his mouth to apologize for his abnormal behavior the door at the other end of the hall swung open. It was his father's door. Humm…that was strange, his father was never in his room. 

The spiky head of the Saiyan Prince peeped out into the hall and he sniffed the air experimentally. Vegeta's narrowed eyes instantly widened and he immediately locked eyes with his son. The following growl caused both of the young Saiyans to freeze on the spot. Kalika didn't even bother to turn around to see where the sound had come from. She knew that growl anywhere. 

Trunks watching in stunned silence as Kalika was promptly lifted and slung over the shoulder of the Ouji and carried back toward the Prince's bedroom. 

"Vegeta!" She screamed and kicked. "Put me down! You promised me the day off!" 

From the opening in the door Trunks could see that his father had tossed the girl onto his bed and she immediately sprung up and went for the door. The purple haired boy smirked at the girl's doomed attempt at escape. There was no getting away from his father when he was dead set on something. He'd seen his mother fail at it plenty of times while growing up. His view of the humorous scene was brought to an end by the abrupt slamming of the door. Trunks just scratched his head and continued on his way to the kitchen in total disregard of his previous hormonal black out. 

_"This must be what happens when you start getting some on a regular basis." _

He grinned in approval of the perfectly acceptable explanation and then started humming happily to himself to block out the sound of Kalika's outraged screaming in the background. 

"VEGETA! That was a new shirt, you ass!" 

******

How in the HIFL had he ended up on his hands and knees sneaking around in the bushes? I mean, what the hell…He was Son Gohan…a Super Saiyan. The same guy that had beaten Cell when he was only eleven years old. He didn't have to hide from anybody. What the hell was he doing crawling around on the ground like a mercenary? He was a 26 year old, conservative, straight-laced college professor. Exactly what his mother had wanted him to be. He should have more respect for himself. Dende…   

This was all Piccolo's fault of course. He had been the one to teach him how to camouflage himself so well, even in broad daylight. Yep, it was Piccolo's fault. He wouldn't even be out here doing this if he'd thought he wouldn't be able to get away with it. 

No, better yet, it was all Videl's fault. It was the third day in the University's Spring Vacation and he had only seen his wife once when she wasn't sleeping. She _claimed_ that she was busy with a fundraiser or something for some museum exhibit. 

Fundraiser, his monkey tailed ass. Sometimes, his wife's blatant disregard of his Saiyan heritage worked in the Demi's favor. Not even the most violently foul body wash could hide the scent of deceit. 

Okay, so she was actually at a museum. But it was no ordinary museum. It was one of those outdoors…romantic museums…with an ancient Japanese samurai exhibit at that. Well…maybe it wasn't all that romantic but she didn't look like she was planning a fundraiser to him. There she was over by the sword exhibit smiling…and laughing. She never laughed at his jokes anymore. What the hell was so funny? I mean this guy looked even more boring that he did. 

Dammit! 

He made a mental note to get a haircut…Something trendy. He pushed his glasses back up on his nose. He made a mental note to go see the optometrist…Contacts were much trendier than dorky glass, right? 

The dark haired Demi shuffled along in the grass. He looked down and grimaced at the squishy feeling of moisture seeping through his pants. He really had to cut this out. This was not how normal people behaved. Spying on there perfectly faithful wives at museum exhibits. Their perfectly faithful wives that had inched over into a secluded corner with the guy that looked entirely more boring then they were and had commenced to make out. 

"What the fuck!" He said springing to his feet. 

This of course caused everyone to turn around and stare at him and start mumbling idiot rich people things like "Well, I never!" and "Security!" Videl of course knew instantly where and who that rather loud obscenity had come from and was now staring at her husband with wide blue eyes. 

"Gohan!" She shrieked. "What are you doing here?!" 

The Demi Saiyan could not even grate out a response. He just growled. Loudly. His hair was flickering from black to gold and his eyes had already changed to a more menacing teal color. The one and only daughter of the infamous Mister Satan just stared. Her once indignant attitude quickly changed to one of absolute fear. She followed her husband's line of sight. He wasn't look at her at all; his eyes were focused on the man she was with. The man he had just caught her with. Videl swallowed hard and tried to breathe. 

His head snapped around and he locked eyes with her. The museum fell absolutely silent. The only sound was that of the Saiyan's tail snapping angrily in the air behind him. The security guards had stopped instantly when they saw the state of the once mild mannered college professor. He was glowing gold and light and electricity crackled about him. The ground was even shaking. This was definitely not good. They weren't trained for this. 

"Honey, please calm down." She squeaked.

A primal roar escaped Gohan's mouth. "Don't you dare tell me to calm down!" He screamed. 

"Uh…si…sir…could you…um…please…" One of the visibly frightened security guards tried to say. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave!" He finally got out. 

"Videl!" The boring looking man asked stuttering slightly. "Who… is this?" 

"Her husband, you jackass!" Gohan barked at the man, who promptly proceed to piss himself. "How dare you even think about putting your hands on her?!" 

The man just trembled and tripped over his feet, landing on his ass and whimpering. 

"I didn't…She didn't…I didn't know she was married!" he sobbed. 

"Gohan!" A familiar voice echoed throughout the area.

It was Piccolo; Gohan didn't even have to turn around to acknowledge the green man. The light and energy the Demi was producing instantly dissipated and he turned back to his wife with narrowed black eyes. 

"I…Gohan…" Videl tried. 

"I don't think that this is the place for this, Gohan." Piccolo offered. 

Gohan just started at his wife with teary eyes. 

"Seven years!" He said through gritted teeth. "You throw away seven years for this asshole!" 

The accused woman did have a word to say in her defense. She just sighed in defeat. Her face was red in embarrassment and her heart was beating rapidly in her chest. All the blood in her body had accumulated in his head and she couldn't take it anymore.

"Ahhhh!" She screamed. "This is why! This is exactly why I turned to someone else. You're nothing but an animal Gohan! You're disgusting! All you ever want to do is fight. You never think to solve anything with something other than your fists. And you've turned my daughter into a monster just like you!" 

Gohan face changed instantly, his tail stopped abruptly. His visage went pale and the tears that he had been trying so hard to hold back finally slipped free. He was in utter shock. Piccolo flinched slightly at the previous onslaught; he had been taken by surprise as well. The Namekian growled out his displeasure, but Gohan was at his side before he could even open his mouth. 

"No, Piccolo." The Professor said suddenly calm.

The silence was deafening. All that could be heard was the sound of breathing. Everyone was scared to more an inch. Gohan and Videl just stared at one another. Years of friendship and marriage and this was really how it was ending. It didn't make any sense to the man. He always done everything she wanted. He'd given up fighting, well as much as was physically possible for a Saiyan. He settled down and packed away his Saiyaman costume for good. They had even started a family together. Not that he regretted his beloved daughter in the least. But…He had given up everything for her and this is how she repaid him. By making his feel like her was nothing but some freak of nature just because of what he'd been born. By betraying the vows that she'd insisted on them taking. It just didn't make any sense. Had he really been that wrong about her? He growled low in his throat in frustration. 

"Videl, I think that you should have your things out of my house before I get back." 

"Wha…" The woman said in shock. 

"There is nothing else to say." Gohan interrupted her before she could say anything else. 

In truth he did know what he would do if she had said anything else so hurtful. 

"Pan is at Capsule Corp. so you won't have to worry with her." He finished. 

The blue eyed lady's eyes narrowed in challenge. "Fine! I'll be at my father's." 

"Andrew!" She screeched. 

The boring looking man crawled up off the ground and trailed behind the retreating woman.  

"Gohan?" Piccolo tried. 

"I'm fine!" He barked. 

The Demi Saiyan looked around at the stunned audience that he and his…wife had created. The looks of disgust and fear on their faces. Tears burned his eyes and threatened to leak out. Was that how his one and only love had always seen him? How had he not seen this in all these years? And if it was really true, why did she stay with him? Why did she have his child? Gohan had never been so confused in all of his life. Piccolo could practically feel the emotions churning inside of the younger man that was standing in front of him. 

"Si…sir…" One of the security guard squeaked. 

"BACK OFF!!" Piccolo bellowed. 

The guard fell back on his ass. Gohan's head snapped up in response, his eyes were red and puffy. 

"I think I should go." He said quietly. 

Piccolo nodded. 

And with those final words Gohan blasted off into the fading sky. 

******

She watched him out of the corner of her eye. He was dancing. Not full on dancing…more like prancing. He was prancing. Prancing around the kitchen and there was no music playing. Her son, Trunks Vegeta Briefs, the boy who never danced let alone pranced, was hopping around her kitchen humming happily to himself. Well, he was fixing a rather large sandwich, but he did that all the time, definitely no reason for him to be prancing around her kitchen humming. 

Well that was strange, it was only a week ago that her lavender haired son was mopping around the house and locking him self in his room listening to depressing music rather loudly.

_"Well," The_ blue eyed scientist thought. _"That was until Goten came by." _

Bulma knew that her son and Goten had always been close, but upon reaching their teenage years the boys had seemed to grow apart. Goten had become more focused on fighting while Trunks had strived to excel intellectually. He had become one of the best employees the blue haired woman had a Capsule Corp. Though, he was only technically a part time employee.

Oddly enough though, the youngest Son had been spending an awful lot of time with her child. Mostly up in the teen's room with loud, not so depressing music playing. They were fools if they thought that she didn't know what they had been up to. (The excess number of dirty sheets in the laundry had been an indication as well.) She had been a teenager once. And in all honesty she was happy for them. However, she was even happier that Trunks was no longer dating that stuck up bitch girl Ollie. She smiled in delight. Ol' Ollie had always hated her given nickname. 

_"My name is Olivia!"_ Bulma could just hear the girl's whinny voice in her head. 

So what if her son was dating his best friend who just happened to be a boy. She knew that it was only natural. Something she had learned the hard way. Saiyans had to be with their own kind. Either that, or they'd drive the one they were with absolutely crazy. 

Just as she'd finished the thought her dear son lifted his head up from his insanely large sandwich and spoke with a mouthful…

"ChiChi and Goten are here." He said with a messy smile. 

She was used to this by now. Decades of experience with Saiyans. Their hearing and sense of smell were impeccable. She was about to comment on this when her back door flung open and there stood Son Goten with an armful of bags. 

"Goten?" Trunks said surprised. "What's with all the bags? I thought you were only staying for the weekend.

The lavender haired Demi walked over to his 'friend' and that's when he noticed the pained expression on his face. 

"They aren't my bags." Goten said gritting his teeth. "They're mom's."

"That's right!" ChiChi said bursting into the kitchen all red faced and heaving, and lugging even more bags." I've finally done it…I finally left Goku!" 

****** 

The squirming girl grabbed for one of the pillows on the Prince's bed and buried her face into it. When that hadn't worked, she threw it aside, knocking over a lamp and grabbed at the top of the mattress and held on for dear life. 

"Ahhhh…fuck!" Kalika said through gritted teeth. "Ahhhh…Vegeta!" 

The stubborn male had ignored the fact that with every one of his harried thrusts, the Saiyan girl's head was banging rather loudly against the headboard. She'd bitten her lip twice. He had also overlooked the fact that he was surely leaving finger shaped bruises from his death grip on her hips. She knew that by the end of this, she would be bruised from head to toe. 

The Hawaiian girl's eyes went wide in shock. She could feel the Prince's hot mouth on her back. And then something warm and wet traced up the length of her spine. 

"Now that was nice." 

"Oow…you fucker." She gasped. "I hate you!"

She could practically feel him grinning against her back. And just as suddenly, to her surprise, the pleasant feeling was abruptly replaced with pain as the bastard Prince yanked her head back with a sharp thug of her hair. 

"Ahhhh…Ouch!" She screamed. "You fucking bastard! That hurts!" 

She growled when she heard the sound of the Ouji chuckle behind her. 

"What's the matter?" Vegeta snickered. "You weren't complaining a few minutes ago." 

She got even more pissed at the Prince because he was right. Yeah, at first she had been a little put off by the fact that the Ouji thought that he could just grab her and hoist her over his shoulder, sling her over the bed, rip off her clothes (ruining a perfectly good T-shirt by the way), stick his fingers in her (which never failed to turn her to mush), and have his wicked way with her whenever he wanted, but then again that was before the first orgasm. But now after flipping her into one of his favored positions, she wasn't having _that_ much fun anymore. 

"Ahhhh!" 

Hold up. Take that back.

That last push had hit the spot perfectly. She just about ripped a hole in the mattress arching up on all fours…Opps…she did rip a hole in the mattress. Ah well, Vegeta could just ask the blue haired lady for another one. She sighed happily as she gave up fighting it all together. 

From then on, there was nothing but the sound of the headboard banging against the wall, the Prince's deep-throated grunts and Kalika whimpering helplessly. 

"Nuuugh…ah…fuck!" that was the Prince this time. 

Kalika smiled into the pillow in triumph and promptly collapsed into the bed with the Prince landing on top of her. 

"Get off of me." She said, trying her best to sound intimidating but the muffling of the pillow wasn't helping much. 

Vegeta just grinned evilly and said… "That's what you get for walking around here smelling so good."

"Whatever." She said breathlessly. 

There was a minute or two of silence before it was broken by the Pacific girl spitting out some of her hair. 

"Why do we keep doing this?" Kalika asked, suddenly quite serious. 

"Hn." 

"No…_seriously, _Vegeta!" The girl said pushing the Prince off of her. 

Vegeta just rolled over and stared up at the ceiling. 

"You damned perv!" Kalika moaned. "I let you fuck me whenever you want…though I am not saying that it isn't fun…but we both know that that is all this is…fucking." 

"So…" He replied stubbornly. 

"So…" The raven-haired girl continued. "Why do we keep doing this when it is ridiculously obvious that you…_care_…forKakarot?" 

The abrupt shifting of the bed surprised Kalika and she leaned up only to find that the Prince was already half dressed and heading for the door.

"Vegeta?" The brown-eyed girl asked. 

The Ouji halted his sudden departure and turned around to face the girl. And just as she was about to open her mouth to ask another pointless question, he interrupted her. 

"Do you wish to renege on our deal, girl?" He said simply. 

"Uh…no…" she sputtered, utterly confused. "But what does that have to do with…" 

But, of course the temperamental Prince was already gone. Why did she even bother? Kalika sighed and took stock of her poor state and proceeded to limp toward the bathroom. 

"Ugh…I am definitely going to be sore in the morning." 

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

**Author's Note: **

I will not take so long to write the next chappie I promise. I'm actually going to start on it now. And as always review and tell me what you think…or just cuss me out for taking so long. He He. 


	15. Spin With A Grin

**The History of Kalika**

**Author's Note:**

Oh my, what have I done? Everyone absolutely hates Videl. Yes! MUHAHAHAAAAAA! Anyho, I had never liked her anyway.

Everyone seemed to find Goku's pain hilarious. Mean people…What will poor Goten do now that his mother has left his father and moved into Capsule Corp. with his boyfriend's family. Sigh I have a feeling banging will be brought to a minimum…hmm…Gohan's got a vacancy now though, doesn't he?

I decided that I will let those questions stew for a minute…it always better when they have a chance to marinate.

I don't own Dragonball Z unfortunately…so sad. Still don't have the Namek Saga either. Brokeness is no fun. Sigh

And now another episode of _As The Laboratory Turns_…

****

__

_

* * *

Spin With a Grin _

From my window I could see the twin lights streaking across the sky.

When lived in the penthouse then, on the Upper East Side. My father was a prominent politician, my mother a doting housewife. My father brilliant and proud, I got my strength from him. He could do no wrong in my eyes. My mother pretty, young and blonde, I got my looks from her. She spoiled me rotten. We were a happy family then…until those twins lights came.

I watched them from my bedroom window as they descended to the earth. I trembled and fell when their impact shook our building. I couldn't see them anymore but I knew what had happened. I was a smart little girl. I know about outer space and the creatures that lived out there. My mother just used to laugh at me and say that I was foolish. But I knew. I knew one day that they would come to my home and try to take it from me. I always had.

Time moved forward quickly from this point. And the noise and chaos had begun. They had destroyed buildings and killed many people. My mother and father just stood there and watched. Our world was coming to an end and all my parents could do was stare at a television screen and watch it happen. I remember screaming and crying. I remember my mother holding me in her arms and rocking me, trying her best to sooth me. I remember my father's face. I had never seen him so afraid. I remembered my feeling so utterly hopeless and lost. It was over and I knew it. There was no army that could save us, no miracle for us. We would die and my perfect family would be no more.

I always wake up before it happens. It is as if my mind refuses to relive the pain. But I don't need a dream to remind me. I will never forget. The smell of smoke and burnt flesh will never leave me. The gargled screams of my father and the nothingness from my mother, her body pressed against mine in a final attempt to protect me. The images of their killers forever imprinted on in my brain.

The big one was slaughtered by his own partner I later learned. Good riddance I suppose. It would have been more fitting if I had gotten to do the honors. The small one still remained though. He disappeared for a while after a group of martial artists that called themselves Earth's Special Forces put him in his place. He returned though, under some mysterious circumstances. And has been an inhabitant of Earth ever since. He eventually started a family…even joined the Earth's protectors and has defended the planet from further invasions. It does not redeem him in my mind.

These facts I learned second hand, from the man, who saved me. He had been a British inventor and scientist and had been a friend of my father's. He took me in after he learned of the destruction and the sole survivor of the Saiyan Attack. He raised me in London along with his own daughter who became my one and only friend. He provided for me and funded by education.

He wasn't one for revenge though, much to my disappointment. He was only concerned with his greatest competition, Capsule Corp. What a coincidence?

The same company that was run by one Miss. Bulma Briefs, the woman that had taken in the Saiyan. The Prince of the disgusting creatures at that. The creatures that I would spend the rest of my life if necessary trying to destroy.

Fortunately, my savior was there. His young daughter, my mistress, Miss Sorah Tyler did not share her father's distaste for revenge. She agreed to help me, but only if I agreed to help her.

My mistress had always had been an absolute genius. At the tender age of 18, she was the one to develop the improved nanotechnology that now flows through my veins. The elder Dr. Tyler met with an _unfortunate_ accident. With my new improved body, my mistress was able to take control of her father's once flailing enterprise.

After his demise there was nothing in our way. But still I was forced to wait. My mistress knows best. So I bided my time, ran my errands, paid my due. Until the day the plan was put into action.

Miss Sorah wanted to test her genius…push her limits. She took a page form the once great Dr. Gero. Devised a plan to create the perfect being and rule supreme with its power.

Unfortunately, my mistress believes this perfect being to be of Saiyan descent.

So much had changed…I used to be her greatest accomplishment.

Over the years I watched them as had my mistress. We witnessed their powers increase. The tall one, the hero, the one they call Goku and the Monkey Prince calls Kakarot. He had also improved much in his own right. Their half-breed children even began to pose a threat. And wouldn't you know it…there was even another full blooded monkey lurking among my kind. The girl…Kalika. They were everywhere. Filthy murderous beasts. She, my mistress, was…_impressed_ with them.

So I was sent on another mission. With the promise that once her dream came to flourishen, I and my family would be avenged.

The mystical orbs they call the Dragonballs. The Saiyans had used them at their ever whim at every chance. Now it would be my mistress's turn. Once the good doctor had completed her version of the Dragon radar, collecting the orbs had been child's play.

I was there when she made her wishes. I had been shocked at first. I still am growing accustomed to the big, ignorant one, but he is not of my concern…it is the big green one that she keeps in that tank that worries me.

And now she has summoned us…I wonder why…

* * *

The employees here all shake in fear of him. I can't say that I blame them. I probably would if I didn't know better. He is big and intimidating and stupid and smelly. He is Raditz the Saiyan that my mistress insisted on wishing back to this dimension. He is the older brother of the one called Goku. The one that actually died once to save his son from this brute.

A creature that would've killed his own brother and nephew. Why would we need him to rule along side us?

A growl escapes the feral's throat. Such primal beasts these Saiyans. I can not suppress a smile. He senses it of course. A strange talent of his. He must have been used to being mocked.

"What's so funny?" He asks in that annoyingly grating voice.

"Lost again?" I asked smirking in superiority.

"This building is ridiculous. Every corridor looks the same." He snarls. "And you are of no help at all, woman. Why didn't you tell me we were going the wrong way?!"

I love to irritate him. It is seemly the only victory I will ever get to enjoy at his expense. Another sad fact that I learned in my lifelong study of his kind…A Saiyan's strength increases after every battle. And death is no exception. The Saiyan had been dead for many years…his power now is far beyond my own.

It happened suddenly, just as I opened my mouth to respond, I felt a power like none other that I had ever felt before. It was ridiculous in its glory. Burning my mind's eye with such ferocity. Raditz must have felt it too. Though he did not seem to be aware of what it was.

Silly Saiyan…He still could not recognize a Ki signature when he felt one.

It felt like the Monkey Prince's…then the Hero's…the Girl's…the lavender boy's…all of them. All at once. I grimaced when the truth hit me. It was all of them. It would seem that my mistress's little pet was up and among the living. Breathing the free air so to speak.

I picked up my pace and Raditz stumbled to keep up.

"What is that?!" He asked with in a harsh whisper.

"Cell." I answered just as severely.

He didn't say a word after that. He just grunted in reply.

When reached Miss Tyler's personal office soon after; the power radiating from with in nearly buckling our knees. Raditz, impatient monkey that he is, pushed his way through first. I was not far behind. It would seem the impatient one was at a lost for words. I was not fairing much better for my part.

There she was, my fire haired mistress, standing before the creature of my worries. He was standing as well, however he didn't seem to be posing a threat to my master. So why was its power level flaring so?

Nevertheless, I was quickly at the good doctor's side. She spoke not one word. Her ice blue eyes locked with that of the creature. My mouth nearly dropped in shock at the sight of…it.

Its violet hued eyes were narrowed and his pale blue gray lips were fixed in a slight frown. Shards of thick emerald hair jutted about its head in an awkward pattern, not like any of the Saiyan apes I'd seen before. The mane changed its tone to purple upon meeting it's rather large pale ears. The wine colored skin extended down both sides of the creatures face. Odd looking, even for a genetically engineered monkey. But it was his height that disturbed me. I had seen pictures of this…thing in its previous form. But this was something totally different about it. Even dressed in surgical scrubs it was a lean, towering menace. Its huge green tail swung behind it like a pendulum.

Without shifting in the least, his eyes were suddenly were locked with mine. The low rumbling of a snarl interrupted my thoughts. The creature's mouth was now pulled tight exposing remarkably sharp canines.

"Cell," Miss Sorah finally spoke. "Calm yourself. These are…" She turned to look at me. "…friends."

I looked to see Raditz finally entering from the doorway. To think I had once feared him…he was nothing now….compared to this creature.

"Extraordinary." He breathed; his eyes firmly locked on the creature. It in turn, regarded him briefly before returning its gaze to me.

"It's power level…" I began.

"His…" The good Doctor corrected quietly.

"HIS…power level is outrageous."

"I know, it is impressive. And to think he is only at base level." She said with a proud grin. "He is them…and they are he. He has the power of them all combined."

"Yes," Raditz interjected. "But with such power…It will be easy for Kakarot and the others to sense him."

"This facility is heavily insulated…you know that." My mistress informed the brute. "He will remain unnoticed as long as I want him to be. But in the meantime, Nomi will be teaching the both of you the basics of sensing and hiding Ki."

"Teach?" I eyed the creature wryly. "Them?"

"Yes," She said with a smile. "They are your instruments. Use them. Teach them well."

"What do you mean…instrument?"

The voice wasn't new. Rich and intelligent. Nothing like Raditz's. I had heard it once before. On television. Yes, I had heard Cell speak before. It was just as engaging then as it was now. However, I had been taken by surprise. The newly reborn creature was not brainless as I initially thought.

"He can speak." The smelly one uttered.

"Yes, of course he can." The darling doctor replied. "Though, unfortunately when I was given the use of the android's soul by the dear Eternal Dragon, I was not granted his memories. He did however, remember his name. Strange that. Frustrating…but we will manage."

She turned to me and nodded. "Have fun…but not here."

I watched my mistress disappear into one of the many doors that lined the walls of her private lab, leaving me alone…with the monkeys.

"Why am I here…really?" The voice of the creature sent chills up my spine.

"Didn't the doctor tell you…We're going to try and take over the world or some shit like that." Raditz revealed with a chuckle.

"Take over the world?" He asked.

I narrowed my eyes in his direction. This was certainly not the Cell that I was used to. There something weird about him…even more so than I would have expected. He seemed to radiate childlike innocence. This irked me of course…what the hell was I suppose to accomplish with an over grown monkey child?

"Yes," I answered anyway. "Dr. Tyler has given you and Raditz your lives back…"

I motioned to the tall, but not nearly as tall as Cell, Saiyan to my left. I had finally noticed that he was not dressed in that stupid armored outfit, but a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He would have almost passed for normal if it wasn't for his abnormally large hair…and the tail.

"You owe her your allegiance." I finished.

"My life back?" Cell said, looking a bit puzzled. "I was dead?"

"Yes, idiot." Raditz replied.

Cell growled at the insult.

"Come now, boys." I said standing between them. "There is no need to behave as children. Raditz, he does not remember, or have you forgotten so quickly."

"You were dead…but my dear doctor recreated you." I said with a slight sneer. "She made you…better."

"I'll say." The big maned one agreed. "You possibly could have passed as a _real_ Saiyan…well if it wasn't for your ridiculous coloring that is."

"What is wrong with my coloring?" Cell asked innocently.

"Nothing." I said. "Raditz is just an inconsiderate asshole."

"Hn." The dark one muttered.

"Now come, Cell…" I gestured. "It is time to begin you training. You're going to have to learn to hide your power if you even want a chance at surprising the Prince and his men."

"The Prince and his men…" Cell repeated.

"Kakarot, the green thing, the kid…:" Raditz snapped. "What good is it to train him if he doesn't even know who he will be facing?!"

Cell seemed to be lost in thought; never a good thing in my experience.

"I will try to explain it to you as best I can." I offered.

I stared at the long haired one and then at the green freakish one. I thought back and wondered how in the hell this had happened. How had I come to rely on Saiyans of all things to exact my revenge? I steady the breathing that I hadn't realized had gone awry. We were a shabby bunch but I had a feeling…especially about Cell. Where he had failed before he would prevail with the power my mistress had given him.

Maybe she was right after all. Maybe it did take a monkey to know a monkey.

Yes, Cell would be the one to destroy the Monkey Prince and the Hero and annihilate whoever else dared to oppose us.

I smiled a real smile…for the first time in ages. I was going to enjoy this ride.

****

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **

Dammit…I was a few pages short…but the word count is good.

Aww…Cell is awake. Joy! I adore Cell, don't you? Poor, Cell…he doesn't seem to remember who he is…Hmm…Raditz doesn't seem too thrilled with his new lot in life does he…

Oh…looks at the outline for the next chapter Things are getting good…He He.


	16. First Response

**The History of Kalika**

**Author's Note:**

Thanks to all the kind reviewers. I glad I got everyone's interests peeked about the new and improved Cell. He is such a hottie. Anyway, I got some warning for this chappie….

MPreg…and some ChiChi bashing. Hey it's all the Prince and he bashes everyone.

I don't own Dragonball Z but I do own the last volume of GT…it's so sad, I almost cried. pouts

****

_

* * *

_

_First Response…_

Okay, you could say that he was a tad on edge, a little annoyed, slightly peeved. But what normal hot blooded Saiyan male wouldn't be? He had a perfectly healthy, young, vibrant mate and yet no banging of any kind had occurred in almost two months (Oh he knew for sure…he'd been counting). Well, of course at first he could barely keep the young scientist's hands off of him. And now all of a sudden Kazi had become some frigid women…well, _he_ did all the cooking and cleaning so maybe he was the woman of the relationship.

This revelation was not helping matters. It only caused the Saiyan soldier to get even more displeased. His frown was proof of this irritation. He was definitely not the woman, well not in the bedroom, or where ever else they'd had sex, anyway.

Though, nowadays, Kazi wouldn't even come near him. They didn't even sleep in the same bed. The kid just spent all his time in his lab. Working, sleeping, and whatever the hell else he did in that damned room. This obviously was not acceptable. However, whenever Kilik tried to ask what the hell his problem was, (because of course, it was definitely Kazi that had the problem); he would just find a way to change the subject. This was not that difficult apparently, him being a genius and all.

Okay, so the lack of sex wasn't the only thing that Kilik had noticed that was a little strange and disturbing. Kazi hardly even ate anymore, well at least as far as Kilik could tell. He was the one that did the grocery shopping and all. All the junk food that he usually bought for the kid was still in their respective places. Odd that…when Kazi was working he usually ate like a Tamena-jin cow. And that was an awful lot.

Occasionally, Kilik would be blessed with the youthful Saiyan's presence from time to time. But nothing encouraging ever happened. Kazi would just grunt something. Grab a bottle of juice, or that crap Tamena-jin liked to refer to as juice, out of the fridge and retreat back to his lab.

That brought to mind another observation of Kilik's, that damned lab coat. Kazi had it on all the time. It was the middle of the Tamena-jin summer. It was at least 100 degrees most of the day. Not with standing the fact that it was covering up one of the kid's best qualities.

That sweet ass of his.

Besides, it was a dumb thing to have on in this kind of weather. I mean this was Tamanegi, the most humid planet in this part of the galaxy. Summers were best spent around here in the nude. Or with the least amount of clothes on possible, something the Tamena-jin women took to heart. This also did not help that fact that Kilik was in sex withdrawal either…he wasn't _that_ picky…mind you.

Kilik sighed and shook the previous thoughts from his head. Now was not the time to be pouting about not getting any…for ridiculous periods of time. He had some good news for the Kid. News that he was quite positive would bring Kazi out of hiding.

The evil Ice-jin bastard of a Lizard Prince, Frieza was dead…or so many people had told him. And, judging by the account that the King of Tamanegi, it was pretty much official. Unfortunately or fortunately, he wasn't sure; the Wicked Bastard of the North Galaxy took a planet called Namek with him. Even in death the bastard was still blowing up planets.

The former army sergeant made his way into the house. Immediately the beads of sweat began to dry and become a clammy sticky layer on his skin. The air conditioning (a must for any Tamena-jin) was a welcome relief from the oppressive heat.

From the living room, Kilik could hear the shower running. An evil smile crept across the burly Saiyan's face. It would seem that Kazi had fled from his laboratory long enough to take a shower. Hmm…the possibilities. He had intended on going for a shower as soon as he'd gotten home anyway. It was just a pleasant coincidence that his lover was already in there.

He could see the blurred outline on the small scientist through the glass shower door. Yep, Kazi was definitely going to need some help washing all the hair of his. Kilik slid the door open and was greeted with a very surprised Dr. Kazi Ezco. The kid's eyes were the size of saucers, but Kilik wouldn't have noticed. He was much more interested in why the scientist's middle was protruding quite noticeably.

Kazi sighed audibly and followed his mate's gaze down to his rounded belly.

"Kazi…" Kilik began, eerily calm, never a good thing when his mate was concerned. "What the hell is that?"

The pointing was meant as emphasis Kazi surmised, but it really had only served to piss him off. He was not some freak show to be gawked at and prodded with inconsiderate fingers.

"That, my dear Kilik," Kazi answered. "Would be our child."

Kilik just looked up at his mate like he had grown a second head or something. The wide eyed stare was kinda cute at first, but it was getting old…fast.

Kazi just sighed and finished rinsing the shampoo from his hair. Continued on with his usual conditioning regime, glancing over only once to find his mate still standing there, half dressed, and staring at his stomach. He finished his shower quietly, turned off the water and walked passed his mate into the bedroom and proceeded to get dressed. Finally turning around to find his mate standing in the doorway of the bathroom, still staring at him in that same weird way.

Kazi sighed.

"Kilik," He said as patiently as he could muster. The overactive hormones were not helping much in this endeavor. "Are you going to say…anything?"

"…"

Another annoyed sigh.

"How?" the former army sergeant squeaked.

He squeaked. That was a first.

"Come. Sit." The smaller Saiyan ordered as he jumped up and sat in the middle of the bed.

Kilik obediently climbed into bed and sat in front of his mate. His eyes however instantly fell back onto the rather large belly which held, what Kazi had so graciously informed him, their child. He was so enthralled with the bulging middle (that was currently peaking from under the little scientist's shirt), that the hand underneath his chin that gently raised his view to his mate's handsome face had taken him by surprise.

"Let's start this off slow." The amber eyed man said as he finished tying his hair back. "You do know where babies come from, right?"

Kilik merely growled in response.

"Just checking."

"Of course, I know where babies come from." The large one finally spoke. A real sentence; would you look at that. "But it was my understanding that you were a guy, Kazi."

"This is true." Kazi said with a small grin. "But I am so much more."

The spiky haired Saiyan's eyes narrowed in irritation.

"Yeah?"

"Well, if you must blame someone, that would be my father." Kazi began. "He's the genius that decided the since Saiyan women were in such short supply that males should take on the responsibility of birthing children."

If Kilik's mouth had actually been detachable from his face it would have rolled off of the bed and been on the floor at this point.

"He invented a hormone serum that makes it possible for males to produce and carry babies." Kazi said looking down at his own rounded tummy. "I, apparently, was his first test subject."

"Hmm…Yeah, I figured as much." Kilik finally uttered.

Okay, Kilik had been well aware that the female population on Planet Vegeta had been steadily on the decline. It didn't seem to be such a big deal to most everyone. Because as was the rule, Saiyans mated with who ever they pleased. Be they male or female. But of course, there would have to be females if the race had any chance of survival.

But Kilik was a soldier; it wasn't his job to worry with things such as this. That was the job of the intellectuals. Kazi's father, being one of those intellectuals obviously took on the responsibility with much vigor; testing his genius breakthrough in Saiyan genetics on his one and only son.

"Well, the serum would only work on a Saiyan fetus." Kazi proceeded. "So of course my mom being pregnant and all, I seemed to be the best candidate."

Kilik was quiet for the first few minutes after that.

"A lot more Saiyan scientists offered their unborn sons up for the testing as well, once they heard about it. But it was years before there were any results."

"Why am I just hearing anything about this?" Kilik asked. It was obvious that he was in total shock.

"Well, no offense, but you were just a third class solider." Kazi said. "I mean, there were a few of the lower class scientists that knew about it. Hell, they even tested the serum on their kids too in hopes of extending their blood lines. But it wasn't something that was broadcast to everyone."

"Did your father tell you this?" Kilik said motioning to the protruding stomach.

"Yeah," Kazi said. "When I was old enough to understand."

"Well why didn't you tell me!"

Kazi cringed at the tone.

"Well I had actually thought that you would react worse than this." He said exhaustedly. "I know, I'm sorry and it was stupid. It's just…so weird."

Kazi looked down at his swollen belly. Kilik hesitantly placed one of his much larger hands on it and was pleased by the blush this caused on his mate's face.

"Well, it is…weird." The taller admitted. "But I'm still kind of pissed, Kazi. I mean sigh how pregnant are you?"

"Well, according to my calculations…about four months."

"Hell Kazi, I just about missed the whole thing!"

"No…not much. You wouldn't have enjoyed it anyway." Kazi tried to reason. "I was a real bitch."

"Hn." Kilik scoffed. "I notice that."

"Sorry. I was just sort of embarrassed." Kazi said his blush darkening. "I didn't know how you'd react to a pregnant guy."

"Well, what did you think I was going to do? Leave you?"

"…"

"Kazi?!"

And that's when it happened. Kazi's bottom lip started quivering; his eyes started to water and before Kilik could do anything about it, the small scientist burst into tears.

"Stop yelling at me! I already told you I was sorry!"

The younger of the two jumped off of the bed. The kid could still move even with all that extra belly. And ran into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Kazi! I didn't mean to yell." Kilik said to the bathroom door. "I…I'm sorry! C'mon out of there!"

Kilik was at his wit's end. Oh he knew of Saiyan woman. Pregnant Saiyan women had mood swings the rivaled most natural disasters. It would seem that Kazi's genius father had those hormones of his down to a T. But Kazi was still a man, right? If he was right than he had just the thing to cheer his mate up.

"I got good news…" The elder man began. "Well it's almost as good as yours."

He could hear the sobbing reduce to sniffles in a matter of seconds.

"Guess what I found out today." Kilik continued hopefully.

"What?" was the muffled reply.

"You know that ass Frieza." Kilik began. "I just found out that he's dead. Yep, someone killed him…someone SAIYAN."

Kilik almost fell through the door, Kazi opened it so fast.

"What?!"

* * *

Peace and quiet. Yep. Peace and absolute quiet. Not even a chirp or a squeak.

How the hell did they expect him to meditate like this!

Prince Vegeta fidgeted in his spot. It wasn't that he missed his last two remaining subjects; it was just that he had grown accustomed to them bothering him.

The girl didn't come by as much anymore when they weren't training. She seemed to value anytime she could get away from him. It wasn't like he cared anyway. Though, he was quite positive she didn't have a clue why all of a sudden she couldn't stand to be around him. Poor girl. She wasn't much different from Kakarot in that respect. Totally oblivious to her Saiyan nature.

Speaking of the baka one, his thoroughbred harpy of a wife had up and moved into Capsule Corp with not so much as a word to him about it. Almost two weeks of listening to her screeching and moaning; the food was good though. It would seem that she had finally give up on the large one and left him. It was about time…but it wasn't like he cared away.

Speak of the devil. Kami damned instant transmission. He really was going to have to learn that stupid technique one day.

"Hiyah, Geta."

Oh something was up. That 'Hiyah, Geta' was just the slightest bit off.

"Why is it that the harpy is staying at Capsule Corp instead of with you…harping?" The Prince asked barely opening one eye to acknowledge Goku, but he did manage a small snicker at his little joke.

"Uh, yeah." Goku mumbled. "That's what I'd like to talk to you about."

This caused the Prince to open his eyes and instantly narrow them in suspicion.

"Nani?" He barked. "What would you need to talk to me about involving that beast woman?"

"Vegeta." Goku sighed.

Oh…the whole name…this was never a good sign.

"ChiChi is not a beast woman or a harpy." The spiky haired Saiyan began. "She's just a little…high strung. And I think this time she has a right to be."

The Prince hated to admit it, but he was slightly interested. In all the time he had known the Baka and his Banshee of a wife, the woman had never up and left the younger Saiyan no matter what stupid thing he'd done or said. This had to be good.

"What did you do?"

"Uh…"

Vegeta gave a ragged sigh and leaned back onto the tree behind him.

"You had to have done something, baka." The Prince ground out.

The taller Saiyan dropped on the ground on his knees and ending up in an odd sitting position. For the first time, the Prince took a good look at Kakarot. There were dark patches around his eyes. Those dark orbs seemed to have lost their former childlike virtue. The baka looked a tad paler than usual. He thick unruly spikes of hair were in a more untamed pattern and that annoyingly orange monstrosity he insisted on wearing all the time was a little more wrinkled than normal.

Vegeta didn't comment on his observations, he just looked back up at the miserable excuse for a Saiyan and waited expectantly.

"I don't know how to say this really." Goku mumbled.

"Just spit it out already." The Ouji snapped. "I do have other things that I'd planned on doing today."

"Oh yeah." He replied. "How is Kalika anyways?"

"Hn."

Oh now he was being an ass. He hadn't really expected that little remark to go unnoticed. Vegeta had heard the undertone of the comment. He had known for a long time that the overly large one had been jealous of the girl. Unfortunately, Kakarot just didn't recognize it as such. Maybe the harpy's time away from him had given him some much needed time to examine his pervious actions more closely.

"Well, are you going to answer my question…Kakarot?"

"It really sort of embarrassing," Goku said fidgeting briefly. "But I kind of said something…that I shouldn't have…when I…well, we were doing something…uh…private."

"We?"

"Me and ChiChi."

And before he could stop himself and huge grin burst forth from the Prince's face and his eyes lit up in a way that Goku had never had the privilege of seeing before.

"Please tell me you didn't!" He barked, trying in vain to hold back a laugh. "You did not call the harpy bitch the wrong name?!"

"Vegeta!" Goku tried. "It's not funny! I don't know what to do!"

The prince tried to compose himself. Besides, this was definitely not princely behavior. His subject needed his help…hey, why the hell did Kakarot need his help with this? It wasn't like he was Mister Sensitive anyway. He and the blue haired onna weren't even together anymore, if they were ever really together anyway. He was definitely not the one to go to for marriage advice.

Why didn't the baka seek out one of his friends, like the nose less one with the robot wife? Vegeta laughed at the idea on second thought. The monk probably wouldn't have been much help either. Eighteen probably would have killed the midget at the first utterance of another woman's name.

All that aside…What the hell?

"What makes you think that I could or even would help you?" Vegeta asked, once again reclining lazily against the tree.

"Well, it sorta because of you that ChiChi left." Goku said.

At this the brown haired prince did not immediately spring forward. He just narrowed his eyes in the other's direction. An evil grin crept across his face.

"So…" he began. "It finally came out, huh Kakarot." He said.

A violent blush scorched its way across Goku's pale features. That strange gravely sooth trait to the prince's voice was even more pronounced. It made the words that were stuck in Goku's throat vibrate and force their way out.

"I…well…it was your name." He said, chuckling nervously his hand instinctively going to the back his head.

"Really." Vegeta said uncharacteristically soft.

"Uh…yeah." Goku said shying away slightly. "I thought that you'd be upset with me Geta. ChiChi certainly was."

"Hn…but, I can't say that I blame her." Vegeta said a strange grin adorning his face.

"She really lost it Geta. She said that she was sick and tired of living in this _farce _of a marriage and that I should…that I should just…_fuck_ you and get it over with."

The poor heartbroken Saiyan had struggled with the offending word. Though, he had noticed the glint that it had sparked in the prince's eyes.

"Is that so?" The brown eyed Prince crooned.

"Hai." Goku proceeded undaunted. "Uh, yeah, she thinks that I'm in love with you."

"How interesting."

"I told her about the dreams that I've been having…about you." The raven haired warrior continued. "She said that I had repressed…_sexual_ desires toward you.

The prince raised an elegant brow at this admittance.

"Then she started going on about how she was tired of it, and of everything else, and how she was a good wife and how I never did anything but take her for granted, and that she was leaving me. I just don't know what to do!" Goku pouted.

"Oh Baka," Vegeta began. "You're Saiyan. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Huh?"

"The minute I set foot on the planet the onna was in trouble." The smaller Saiyan said with a satisfied grin. "The fusion only helped to finally move things along."

Goku was thoroughly confused.

"I don't understand." He squeaked.

"How do I put this plainly?" The Prince said leaning closer to the younger male, this prompting Goku to go rigid with fear.

"You were mine from the moment we set sights on each other."

The Prince's chestnut tail curled around the wrist of his prophesized claim. He could see the change in the younger's eyes as the weight of the his last statement sunk in.

"Vegeta...I," Goku sputtered in frustration. "I'm…I just don't know what to do."

"Well a start would be shutting your idiot mouth and…"

Any further insults were squelched from the Prince's mouth by the crush that Goku had initiated between those and his own. The first kiss was light and soft. Like two human children who were experiencing this joyous act for the first time. Nice soft, sweet and gentle, not Saiyan in the very least, but it was nice in its own special way.

Goku pulled away just as quickly. His heart was pounding in his chest and face was blushing so badly he thought that he'd pass out. He touched quivering fingers to his lips and dazed tears threatened to spill from his eyes. He just sat there staring at the Saiyan Prince (who was just staring back with raised brows) waiting for something bad to happened.

"Oh…Vegeta…I'm…" The anxious Saiyan sputtered.

It was like the air had been knocked out of him when their lips met. Like an electric spark. He wasn't sure why he did; the only lame excuse he could think of was curiosity. Like when he was a kid and first decided to leave with Bulma in search for the Dragon Balls. Or maybe not something important like that. Maybe like the first time he took a swim in the river and wanted to know how long he could hold his breath. That had been fun but this was definitely better. Air didn't matter that much anyway. At this absolutely perfect moment he realized that nothing could ever be better than this.

Vegeta might not have noticed but Goku had been staring at the prince's lips ever since he gotten there. After those dreams, after everything that ChiChi had said. He'd begun to wonder what they would feel like pressed against his. He had never thought about kissing anybody, not even ChiChi and they had been married for years, and definitely not kissing another man. But lately he just couldn't stop thinking about the difficult prince. From the way ChiChi went on about it, maybe that wasn't such a good thing. But he didn't feel so bad about it; he just wished that his wife hadn't been so mean and loud about it.

Oddly enough, Vegeta didn't seem to mind. I mean he hadn't even said anything…yet.

"Baka…tease."

And before Goku could say anything in response he felt the Prince's gloved hand in the back of his head and his mouth was invaded by the smaller Saiyan's persistent tongue.

Well this was new. He and ChiChi had never done this. It definitely didn't feel wrong. In fact this way was even better. The prince actually tasted pretty good. He hadn't been expecting that. Oh, this was definitely much better than sparring.

It was over way too soon. Goku looked up disappointedly at his sweet smelling, great tasting prince, a purr erupting from his throat. When had he ended up on his back?

"Ahhhum!" Came a voice out of nowhere.

Goku nearly flipped Vegeta over backwards in his hast to get upright. The prince growled in annoyance.

"What do you want, girl!" Vegeta barked.

Yep, it was Kalika. He should have known. She had an odd way lately of ruining all of his fun. Since she'd gotten here she'd been taking all of the prince's attention, _his_ sparring time. She was even ruining all of his perfectly good dreams. And now, just when he had finally found something fun that he and Vegeta could do together besides sparring, here she was…interrupting again.

She was standing there dressed in nothing but a tank top and a pair of training shorts. She did have very nice legs…No what the hell was he thinking! Vegeta's legs were way better. Unfortunately she was here holding that damned journal of hers that she'd been using to get all of the Prince's attention, frowning. Why the hell was she frowning? He should be the one frowning. He was the one whose wife had just left him. He was the one with the conflicting sexual feelings for another man. He was the one who's perfectly fun time with the Saiyan no Ouji had just gotten ruined by a whore with bad timing!

"Uh…Hiyah Kalika." Goku choked out.

She just grinned in the wild haired Saiyan's direction.

_"Bitch."_

"Sorry to interrupt, Goku…" The black haired girl smiled politely. "Why didn't you tell me, you ass?!" She said suddenly motioning to Vegeta.

To which the prince replied with a large sigh.

"Fine…woman! You're pregnant! Now if you wouldn't mind, Kakarot and I are busy."

Goku had never seen Kalika's eyes get so big. And he wasn't quite sure if he or the Hawaiian girl was more surprised.

"That…that wasn't what I was talking about." She squeaked.

"She's pregnant?!" Goku asked. "Gosh…I wonder why I didn't notice."

"Hormones." The Prince scoffed.

****

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **

Okay, I know…that was a tad mean. But I was over the page count anyway. I also know that a few of you may be a bit confused. What the hell was Kalika talking about then, huh? That will be answered in the next chapter. Promise.

Oh, and there is some more Cell too…and Gohan…and Trunks and Goten…and ChiChi and Bulma…and maybe even Yamcha if I can fit him in.

Stop looking at me like that…go on…review. :)


	17. A Loud Ass Calm

**The History of Kalika**

**Author's Note:**

I don't own Dragonball Z, and I still don't own the Namek Saga. pouts The Cell Saga either, Perfect, Imperfect…not a one. But I do own some nifty DBZ T-shirts.

****

_

* * *

_

_A Loud Ass Calm_

The growling had stopped.

That was a good thing.

Because she was a doctor, a scientist, and a fucking genius. She did not go around bioengineering super warriors just so she would have to baby-sit them and kiss their booboos when they had _wittle_ accidents. And especially not to make them feel better when someone said something to them that hurt their precious feelings.

It would seem that the big pasty skinned one was sensing the good doctor's irritation, because he was now looking at her through his thick green bangs.

A tried sigh.

"Cell."

Dr. Tyler's thick English accent rung softly in the former android's sensitive ears. It reminded him slightly of the faint inflection that adorned his own voice. He found himself wondering again. Wondering why there was this weird stuffy feeling between his ears whenever he tried to think about those things he knew he was missing. Like why he had this strange nuance to his voice. If he had visited Britain in his past life, or who had been the one to name him Cell in the first place.

Tyler noticed the far away look the young man's eyes. She recognized it and some where deep down she sympathized, but internal reflection would only get in the way of her plans. Let him wonder about his past on his own time.

"Cell?" She persisted.

"Yes…Mistress." There was a quite irritation in the reply.

Oh hell no! She didn't like the way he dragged out her name like that. And was he pouting? Oh she was so not going to stand for a grown (well in appearance) man…pouting like a child. He was still bitter about what had happened and he wanted her to know it.

"Look, you can not go around maiming anyone that says something to you that you don't like."

"And why is that?" He asked amethyst colored eyes wide mocking innocence.

Sorah painted on her best fake smile and lifted the ivy haired Saiyan's head up to her eye level.

"Because." She ground out from behind her pearly whites, her patience was wearing thin.

"Because what?" He asked.

Oh this boy asked entirely too many questions. She could tell that he was getting annoyed though. None of them had gotten around to telling Cell exactly what his purpose was.

It would have been so much easier for the doctor if Cell had been given his memories. But it was the price she paid for having both Raditz and Cell revived so long after their deaths. Though she knew that Shenlong would never admit to it, she was positive that it had been some sort of glitch on his part. But she was lucky that the Dragon had even agreed to it in the first place.

If the old Cell were here he wouldn't need to be prompted to kill the Saiyans. In fact she probably would have had to kill him again to keep him from going after them as soon as he'd gotten back. This being that he was programmed to do so, but unfortunately it was not that easy now. Her Cell was 100% organic, but there was more than one way to control a newly revived super villain.

"Because you and Raditz are teammates and you need each other." She answered.

"Why would I need someone to make fun of me all the time?" Cell replied softly. "That woman isn't much fun either. All she does is yell. It's quite rude."

This was damned near heartbreaking. Where the hell was the confidence that the old Cell oozed? Sorah rolled her eyes in irritation and Cell slouched even lowering in his chair. His ridiculously long legs stretched out underneath the table as best they could. She could feel the fabric of his pants brushing up against her bear legs.

It was really quite strange to see such a large man behaving in such a way. But the doctor had to remind herself, he was not a man. As much as it irked her, he was truly a child…and rather large one no doubt, but still a child.

It was so strange that this creature before her had begun as only one tiny minuscule cell. Yes, after a long tiresome search, she and Nomi finally found enough genetic material left over from the first Cell's battle with Son Gohan to make this new and improved version.

There are some of you out there that are wondering how the hell was that possible. Gohan disintegrated ever cell of the android called conveniently…Cell so that he could not regenerate. Because he of course contained cells of the Namek Piccolo (Nameks being capable of the nifty trick of regeneration and all) and Cell would have been able to rebuild his body completely with the help of the Namek's cells.

Well where did this information come from…Doctor Gero, right? And you believed him?! He was a fucking quack people! Meaning of course, as all quacks do, he was prone to exaggeration.

And as much as the late Dr. Gero would have liked to believe otherwise, his precious creation Cell was flawed…seriously flawed.

Though in all honesty, as powerful as the hanyou Gohan was at the time, there was no possible way that he could have destroyed every single shred of Cell and known it.

That field was huge.

And yes, it was true that if the original Cell's nucleus remained in tact the android could regenerate his body fully. But after Gohan's final Kamehameha Wave that was no longer a variable. So there was no way that the small amount of Piccolo's cells that his 'perfect' creation contained would have been strong enough to regenerate a body containing mostly individuals that were not capable of rebuilding themselves.

An arm…easy. An entire body, minus his precious nucleus…not gonna happen.

But the late Dr. Gero was obvious not a genius…like Miss Sorah Tyler.

Dr. Tyler was well aware of these design flaws when she began engineering her creation. Her Cell was build from the left over cells of Dr. Gero's previous failure, but he was now so much more. It did not take her long to realize that the original Cell's greatest attribute was his Saiyan genes. Saiyans powers grew after every battle. They had heightened senses and resilience unmatched by any creature that she had encountered in her studies. Hell, the strongest beings in the galaxy were Saiyan.

What other evidence did she need? So she set her minions out to collect more Saiyan genetic material and what a success that was. Before her now was the culmination of her efforts. The epitome of perfection. Her Cell version 2.0, fuzzy green monkey tail and all.

He was young, but he learned quickly. He had intelligence far above average (thanks to some genes of her own), but none of the life experience to back it up. He was adorable when he wanted to be. Large soft purple eyes to match the markings underneath them, pale blue skin and mass of emerald spikes atop his head. Odd coloring aside, he had the strong features of one of Saiyan descent. A strong chin, sharp aristocratic nose. Being honest with herself she had to admit the barbarians were quite attractive.

And fearsome when provoked. Raditz had been the first to see that side of her bioengineered child. And she thought of him as such. Be was her creation and all the knowledge of the world and its customs was hers to give him.

But this pouting shit was grating on her last nerve. He had to know better than this.

Dr. Tyler checked around her lab, all the while knowing full well that no one but her and Cell were present. She gave an audible sigh. Cell's jade hued tail lashed softly behind him. It was obvious that he was still upset from the events of earlier in the day. She placed and comforting hand on the former android's larger.

"Cell," she said softly. "You are not a freak. Raditz is an arse and Nomi is…well she's just Nomi. She didn't mean any harm. It's just that you are her responsibility and she wants you to be the best that you can be.

She paused to gage his reaction.

"You do want to be you're best, don't you?"

He wasn't sure why he cared, but there was something deep inside of him that clicked in response to that. The fog that had constantly plagued his brain had lifted ever so slightly and something, though he wasn't sure what, emerged.

He did want to be good. He did want to be his best. And he did so want to please this woman before him. He wasn't sure why, but there was just something that called to him and made him want this.

A pair of lime colored brows knitted together in thought.

"Y...Yes." He said quietly. "I do."

"Good." His mistress replied. "Then you're going to need Nomi and Raditz's help."

The blue skinned boy sighed and stood up to his full six feet ten inches. "Fine."

"Now, go on." She motioned toward the lab door. "And don't blow up anymore of my things."

* * *

She had been staring at her belly for the past five minutes. She hadn't uttered another syllable since the prince had blurted out the _joyous_ news. The big goofy one had even scooted over to her and had begun staring right along with her.

"Oh, there." Goku said touching the girl's flat stomach. "I feel it now." He said beaming proudly.

He looked up at Vegeta and smiled. Kalika on the other hand was not all that pleased by the news. She had intended on confronting the Prince and rubbing the fact that she had actually been able to understand her father's journal. She wasn't sure why all of a sudden she could read Saiyan, but oddly enough the longer she stared it just started to make sense. Something up there just clicked.

And wouldn't you know it. The very entry that she decided to read would be the one when her father first found out that he was going to be a father. And even stranger, that her mother was Dr. Kazi Ezco…a guy. That just brought up an ass load of even more questions.

"Wow, Geta." Goku chirped. "You're gonna be a dad…again! You must be so excited! I am…wow a full blooded Saiyan baby. I have never seen one of those before! This is going to be so much fun!"

"Hn." Was the Prince's reply. "I figured the brat will be a change of pace compared to the half breeds. It should prove interesting."

Kalika's head snapped up at the comments, her eyes narrowing noticeably.

"You're talking about this kid like you planned it or something!" She said.

"I did."

"What?!" She screamed.

Goku just discreetly scooted away from the irate _pregnant_ Saiyan female. Pregnant human females were nothing to play with; he could only imagine the carnage a Saiyan woman could cause.

"Well woman you were the one walking around smelling up the place." Vegeta said nonchalantly. "You were practically begging for it. I just offered my services."

"Besides," The Prince continued. "If I hadn't stepped in, my brat would have been more than happy to do it as well, whether you were willing or not."

Kalika just stared at the prince with her mouth slightly gapping.

"B-But," Goku began timidly raising a hand as if to ask permission. "I thought that Trunks and Goten were together."

"Apparently," The brown haired Saiyan said with a grin. "But it would not have made much difference. The girl was in season, Trunks has no experience with Saiyan females so he was not in his right mind, Kakarot."

"It would have been the same even if your brat was there. They might have even fought over her." He added with a pleased grin.

"What the hell do you take me for?!" Kalika shrieked. "This isn't wild kingdom. You actually believe that I would have just let them take me?!"

"Well," Vegeta began. "You let me. Who is to know for sure?"

The Hawaiian girl gritted her teeth almost painfully and erupted in an enraged scream. Goku looked on in horror.

"Calm down Kalika! That can't be good for the baby." The spiky haired one reasoned.

"I am calm!" Kalika said through her teeth. Her reddened face was saying otherwise.

"Well, that's a loud ass calm!" Vegeta bellowed.

"Fuck you, Vegeta!" She said charging toward the Ouji.

Vegeta merely chuckled at the threat. "Sure, but you do remember what happened last time."

At that the girl's eyes got big and she growled loudly before flashing her Ki and taking off in a fury.

"Is it a good idea for her to fly angry, Geta?" Goku asked looking off it the distance.

"Yeah, sure. She'll be fine." The prince replied. "Now…"

He said approaching the taller Saiyan. "Where were we Kakarot?"

Prince lecherous leer was enough to cause the younger man to blush and scratch the back on his head absently.

"Well…um…I was hoping that we could just talk." He said with a nervous chuckling.

The Prince was not pleased. Not in the least.

* * *

A pair of surprised brown eyes locked with a pair of narrowed sky blue. He sputtered for a plausible excuse, but oddly enough he had not been prepared for this.

"What are you doing in my mom's bed?" The small blue haired girl said, a stern looked plastered on her young face.

She looked disturbingly like her sire and that did not sit well with the former desert bandit.

"I…well…uh…" Yamcha stuttered.

"I…uh…What!" She barked her little hands resting on her narrow hips.

"Well, your mother invited me." He said, searching underneath the covers for his long forgotten boxers.

"To do what?!" Bra asked her blueberry colored tail snapping behind her.

Yamcha paled in response. "Well…when a guy and a girl really like each other…"

"Oh please!" The little girl groaned.

The seven year old was not pleased. She had ventured into her mother's bedroom in hopes on ratting on her brother and his 'boyfriend' for all the loud music and the annoying bumping of his head board against their shared wall only to find that bandit guy Yamcha obviously nude in her mother's bed. What was with these people! Didn't they have any morals…Eww!

She growled and stomped out of the room.

"I hope you guys use some sort of contraceptive because I don't want any weak ningen brothers or sisters!" She hollered before leaving, making sure to slam the door.

Yamcha just stared at the closed door in disbelief. That little girl was scary.

* * *

Bulma Briefs entered her kitchen to find Son ChiChi cooking up a storm. She was humming and busily chopping onions and bell peppers totally oblivious to the CEO's presence.

"Chi." The blue haired genius sighed causing the younger woman to look and a give a small smile. Bulma was not fooled of course; the slight smile had failed to reach the raven haired woman's tired brown eyes. "I told you that you don't have to do this. We have bots that do this sort of thing."

"I know…I know." ChiChi said. "But it tasted better my way. Besides, I have to find some sort of way of paying you back for letting me and Goten stay here."

"You know that you don't have to pay me back anything." Bulma said fixing a cup of coffee.

"I know that it must be strange for you, me putting you in this awkward position and all." ChiChi said quietly. "Knowing how close you and Goku are."

The scientist was taken aback. It was odd seeing ChiChi so calm…and…nice. In all the time she'd known the woman, most of the time she was screeching and yelling about something. But since she'd been there the harping had been at a minimum and she had been doing all of the cooking. The cleaning for the most part had been the job of the robomaids. Capsule Corp was still too large for even the mighty ChiChi to keep up.

"Come on, Chi have a seat." She offered. "Everything smells so good."

"Oh, it's just a new stew I'm trying." The dark haired woman said.

The two women had never had much in common except for the fact that they both had ties to Goku. They occasionally crossed paths because of their sons. Goten and Trunks had been inseparable from the moment they set eyes on each other.

The blue eyed woman briefly wondered if ChiChi knew about their boys' new relationship. But she stilled her tongue. If she didn't she definitely didn't want to be the one to mention it. So she tired something else.

"So…how is Gohan fairing?"

"Oh…" ChiChi muttered twirling a strand of hair around one of her fingers. "I talked to him earlier. I think he's doing a lot better. Pan seems to be taking things well. He filed for a divorce a week or so ago. I had hoped that maybe they could work things out for Pan's sake, but no one has even heard from Videl."

"Oh." Bulma said sipping her coffee. "Well Pan's a resilient little girl. I think that she will be fine. When me and Vegeta broke up it was like nothing ever happened if you'd asked Bra."

"Gohan'll be alright too I suppose." She chuckled lamely. "He's got a strong spirit. But you would know better than me though I guess."

"Yes…I suppose."

The silence was quite uncomfortable. Bulma berated herself for not having any better conversation to offer her friend. She had always thought of the other woman as such. Even if they did not speak often. She could empathize with her. They both had been the mates of very eccentric Saiyan men. That alone should have been enough to make them the best of friends. They had been through so much together. Why weren't they closer?

The older woman chalked it up to the fact that ChiChi had always lived so far away. She never made much of an effort to leave her mountain home. Come to think of it, she never really saw much of Goku either. When he did come up, he always immediately sot out Vegeta.

Bulma looked up from her drink.

"So, I have been wondering…"

"Why it is I left Goku exactly?"

"Well, yes." Bulma said quietly. "I had been wondering, but I didn't want to pry."

"Really, Bulma Briefs didn't want to pry?!' ChiChi nearly yelled put countered with an odd smile that Bulma had only seen on rare occasions. "It's been almost two weeks and you haven't even asked?"

Bulma felt a little ashamed at that. She had been very busy with work lately. When ChiChi and Goten first moved in the most she got say to them was where they would be sleeping.

"Well..."

The former warrior princess sighed wearily. "Do you mind if I ask you a question first?"

"Well of course."

"Why did you and Vegeta break up?"

The scientist gave a snort at this.

"As if we were even ever together in the first place." She smiled ruefully. "The real question should have been why the hell I thought the lug head was a great choice in the first place. And that is a long and idiotic story."

ChiChi could not resist. "Do tell." She said in interest.

"Well, I was young…" Bulma said in defense.

Her companion snorted softly at this.

"Okay, so not so young, but naive and I thought that I could change him. You know, I had the bad boy complex pretty bad then."

"Not to mention the fact that he was a prince." The blue haired woman continued. "The prince of a totally extinct race and obliterated planet but still a prince. And for some unfathomable reason I thought that was cool."

"I should have known better than to think that I could tame a Saiyan…an arrogant Saiyan bastard prince at that. Ha!"

A chuckle. A snort. A chortle. And finally all out laughter.

"You know ChiChi" Bulma said exhaustedly. "I was really trying to bond just then."

"I know giggle I'm sorry. grin It's just that…" She finally composed her self. "That's a really stupid reason to shack up with someone. And you had kids with him too."

A lopsided grin. "Shut up Chi. As if you're tricking Goku into marring you was such a bright idea."

"Oh…but I have a defense." The Amazonian said as she checked on her food. "I had no idea what a Saiyan was or the depth of my Goku's naivety when we got together. You on the other hand have no excuse…and don't give me that 'I was young nonsense'."

Bulma mumbled something rude sounding under her breath.

"I suppose." Bulma said smiling. "I can look back on it and laugh now at least."

"I guess I can now too." Chi said from her post at the stove. "Goku and I haven't been a married couple for a long time now. I don't know if we ever have been."

"But I swear, there were times when I could have sworn we were happy." The dark haired woman said with a sigh. "It just took one thing for me to realize that that it was over."

"And what was that?" The blunette asked. "You still haven't told me what happened, y'know."

The shorter woman returned to her seat with a cup of her own.

"He's finally found someone else." She said. "I wouldn't have ever left him otherwise."

"What!" Bulma crowed. "Goku?!"

"Yes, he's finally realized it I suppose." The homemaker continued. "I've known it for a while now. I'm surprised that it escaped you Bulma."

The other woman's brows scrunched in confusion. Then suddenly a light bulb went off in her head making those cerulean orbs flicker with mischief. This look was known to anyone who had spent any time around Bulma Briefs. A small smile broke out across the woman's face.

"Really?" She gasped.

"Yep." Chi said as she stirred her tea. "I thought that he'd never get a clue."

"And you're okay with it?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked. "You can't fight nature you know. And who am I to question Saiyan instincts. Hell, when I caught Goten and Trunks together I knew Goku and Vegeta wouldn't be far behind."

"Whoa Chi!" The genius said in shock. "You've really mellowed in your old age."

The other woman gave false smile.

"And you've really settled in yours." Chi said. "So how long were you planning on keeping Yamcha a secret?"

"I hope not for long," A familiar voice said. "Because Bra nearly bit my head off just a minute ago."

The two mothers turned to see their two teenaged Demis standing in the door way.

"Yeah," Goten added. "She was screaming something about inconsiderate family members that insisted on throwing their overactive sex lives in her face."

"Hey," Trunks said throwing his hands up in a placating manner. "I told her to start knocking before she barged into people's rooms."

"Oh good Kami, did she go into my room?" Bulma asked.

"Yep." The blacked haired teen answered. "Yelled at Yamcha too. Bulma you dog you!" He added with a lecherous grin.

"Cut it out, Goten." The lavender haired prince said nudging his friend.

ChiChi just smiled.

"Boys, why don't you do me a favor and go and check on Gohan and Panny." The charcoal haired woman said with a smile. "Invite them over for dinner. I'm sure they'd like a home cooked meal."

"I'm sure they would too." The young Son said heading for the door. "It wasn't like there was much home cooking going on when Videl _was_ there."

"Shut up Goten!" His boyfriend said pushing him out the door.

****

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

Good grief it's over. Thank Dende! Anywho, don't know what is going to happen in the next one but there will be some Goku and Vegeta, Gohan and the boys, and maybe so more stuff at the Lab…who knows….Sigh


	18. Connect the Dots

**The History of Kalika**

**Author's Note: **

Hi guys, I'm still here. Did you miss me? I know I suck.

I still don't own Dragonball Z and I have finally come to the tragic conclusion that I never will. Woe is me! pouts

****

_

* * *

_

_Connect the Dots_

He thought about how it was that he ended up here in the first place. You know, from the very beginning. He and Goten had been the best of friends ever since they had laid eyes on each other. It had been as if it were in their blood. Demi Saiyans it would seem were just meant to always stick together.

Things hadn't changed much over the years. Goten was still the free spirited one. The one that always suggested the silly things to do. The things that on other normal person would even think were possible. And Trunks had always been the calm level headed one with the carefully thought out plans to compliment Goten's ideas of chaos and destruction.

They'd been through a lot together. Winning martial arts tournaments, learning and mastering the fusion, fighting Majin Buu, even dying and being brought back. And it had taken all this for him to finally realize that there was no point in ever considering anyone else to love but his best friend. Yep, their relationship had never been boring. Something that Trunks was sure Goten was happy about. In fact, the boy was quite positive that his boyfriend was grinning at this very moment.

The light caress of his love's hands set shock waves of heat throughout the demi Saiyan's body. He arched up into the touch causing his dark haired worshiper to buck wildly against him. Trunks lunged forward and claimed the other teenager's mouth with is own. He lapped hungrily at the moist cavern. He had never had a sweet tooth, but Goten had changed that. His beloved's scent and flavor was that of the sugary frosting of a birthday cake and Trunks just could not get enough of it.

The purple tressed youth licked and tasted every inch of flushed skin that he could reach. Goten's skin much paler than his and so very smooth.

Goten tried his best to keep the both of them from falling from there perch on the couch. The younger boy let out a surprised giggle when his hungry lover reached a particularly ticklish spot.

"Trunks!" He gasped in protest, but the other teen would have none of it.

Goten was surprised yet again by the sound of the blue eyed prince's sudden growl. He giggled in response.

"Trunks, calm down." He laughed. "I'm not going anywhere."

But that was not what had the demi prince behaving so oddly. His sensitive nose had picked up another scent amongst he and his koi's. It was much different from Goten's sweet smell and even his flowery scent. (Goten had always said the he smelled like lilacs and lavender. Both conveniently purple.) This scent was more along the lines of coffee and vanilla.

Gohan.

He had finally made it home. It had taken him long enough.

"Oh, for Dende's sake!" A tired but familiar voice groaned. "Couldn't you two have done this at home?"

Goten grinned wide and sat up straddling his pale haired boyfriend.

"Yeah, but Mom might have walked in. Plus, its way more fun to see that expression on your face."

Trunks grimaced and chanced a look up at the older Demi. Gohan just looked back and gave a weary sigh.

"It's a good thing Pan's not here." He said taking a seat in the recliner next to Trunks and Goten's love nest.

"Yeah, I noticed that." His younger brother said finally climbing off of his boyfriend. "Where is the little whippersnapper anyway?"

"I took her over to Capsule Corp." Gohan replied. "I thought that she could use some company that wasn't depressing for a change."

"What a coincidence, Mom sent us over to invite you guys to dinner."

"Yeah," The young professor sighed. "She tried her best to convince me to stay, but I thought I'd come make sure you guys weren't defiling my home."

"Oh well," Goten said with a mischievous grin. "The important thing is that you tried."

The elder only offered a grunt in response.

"So." Trunks finally spoke up. "How are…things?"

Gohan gave a small half smile.

"As good as can be expected." The Demi muttered. "Oh, and not to mention the fact that Videl has gone missing."

"Missing?" Goten asked, still straightening his clothes.

"Yes, missing." He continued. "I talked to her father. It would seem that she ran off on a romantic getaway with that guy she was seeing…Andrew."

The raven haired professor nearly growled the name.

"Oh." Trunks said quietly. "That sucks."

"Hn." Gohan scoffed. "Not as much as you would think."

A gleam flashed just behind the youngest Son's eyes and he suppressed a full on grin.

"You know big brother," Goten began. "I think I know just the thing to get you back on track."

Gohan raised a charcoal colored brow in query.

"That being?" He finally asked.

"Since you insist on staying here…away from the unending support of your beloved family…" He said glancing over at Trunks. "And friends. I think that maybe me and Trunks-kun should move in here. Y'know…to help you with Pan…and things."

Gohan eyed his brother wryly. And Trunks just shook his head in amazement. The youngest Demi had always been a bit on the crafty side. It made Gohan wonder were in the hell he had gotten the trait. His father wasn't much good at it. And Kami forbidden that his mother didn't just scream and demand anything that she had ever wanted. There was however himself. Though actually, he had never had much need for the art form really.

He thought it over briefly. It might be nice to live with his little brother again. Though, he when he had finally moved out with Videl it had only been next door. It was amazing how much of a distance that had actually put between he and his little bro.

"Alright." The elder sibling finally replied. "It might not be so bad to have some help with Pan. Dende knows that I haven't been much fun lately. Besides, she adores Trunks."

"Hey!" Goten crowed. "She likes her Uncle Goten well enough too!"

Trunks grinned. "Yeah, sure she does."

* * *

She arranged the cans of vegetables according to their contents. Corn goes with corn and peas went with peas. She would have much preferred him to have fresh vegetables but they always went bad before he ever got around to cooking them.

She narrowed her eyes. He was getting careless. Didn't he know that she counted every can? He hadn't even used one since her last visit. She shook her pretty blonde head and scoffed. She didn't say anything right away. She would finish putting up her dear brother's groceries and then go and find out just exactly what he thought he was trying to pull.

* * *

The mouth watering aroma wafted up his sensitive Saiyan nose. The Prince reminded him self of one of the many other things that Kakarot was better at doing than him.

After many attempts at talking (that mostly consisted of uh's and well's) the taller one had given up and declared that he was starving and that they should go hunting. They had stumbled upon a deer easily enough. It didn't take two full blooded Saiyans to catch a stupid deer.

Now a two tailed dell on Sonaris-sei was another story all together. Vegeta smiled briefly at the memory of Raditz and Nappa trying to catch one of those on a long forgotten purging mission. Ah, those had been the days. He was sure that Raditz would have greatly benefited from the healing properties of one of Kakarot's beloved Senzu beans.

Upon reaching agreement that Kakarot should be the one to catch their meal, Vegeta decided to sit back and enjoy the show. And what show it had been. That show of course leading to this amusing scenario…

"Vegeta…it's not _that_ funny." The large one pouted.

"But it was!" The prince said in barely contained hysterics. "Don't you see me laughing?!"

This was the second time that Goku had had the privilege of seeing the prince like this. And the more he witnessed it the more he found it oddly reassuring. It brought a smile to the taller Saiyan's face. He was glad that he was able to cause Vegeta to engage in such a carefree act.

The slight prince was doubled over in laughter and with every look he dared to chance at his comrade his laughter only increased. Goku looked down at himself and grinned. He actually was a sight to see. He was covered in mud and leaves and various sized twigs stuck out from the odd spikes of his now dirt caked hair. He was definitely going to need a bath after this fiasco.

Finally, Vegeta was able to regain his composure. And he was now able to take a real good look at the other Saiyan. Goku noticed the strange look that the prince was giving him. The other man's large grin had softened into an expression he could not quite place.

The flame haired Saiyan's visage was tinged red from his previous exertions and a thin layer of tears were still attached to his cocoa colored orbs. It was at that moment that Vegeta realized something. It might have been because of his currently blurry gaze, but it was uncanny just how much that man looked like his older brother.

"Kakarot," The chestnut haired prince finally uttered. "It might be in your best interest, as well as mine…" He added sniffing the air. "If you cleaned up a bit before lunch."

"Uh…" Goku said smiling goofily and scratching the back of his head. "Yeah maybe you're right Geta! You'll take care of the food while I'm gone right?"

"Of course." The Ouji replied with a grin. "Now hurry up!"

Goku smiled in response and headed off towards the river that he knew was not far from the spot.

* * *

One big toe dipped hesitantly into the water and was quickly withdrawn. Yep. Definitely cold. Goku let out a disappointed sigh. He didn't know what he had really expected…this river was always cold. No matter what the season. He looked down at himself again and begrudgingly came to the decision. What was with him anyway? Was he getting soft in his old age? When he was younger he wouldn't have thought twice about diving head first into a freezing body of water.

He sighed and took a few steps back before taking off towards the bubbling waterway at full speed. Faster than a normal human eye could catch he launched him self into the air with a sort of clumsy grace and created quite a splash in his wake.

The chilly water bit at his skin and succeeded in stealing the breath from his lungs. He broke through the under water barrier gasping for air.

"Wow," He shuttered. "That really is cold!"

He shook loose the water, twigs and other such things from his midnight colored tresses. Making his usual do all the messier; the unruly spikes continued to fight for life under the weight of the water. The still fully clothed Saiyan began to kick his feet slowly and began to spin around in tightly compacted circles. His arms were stretched out at his sides as he hummed to himself quietly. From up above he fancied that he resembled some weird sort of humanoid washing machine.

He stopped suddenly and just floated there on his back. He stared up at the sky in his infinite child like curiosity. And he thought…like he always did and could at times like these.

He was free. Goku felt like he had when he was a little boy. He felt nothing of 'the empty shell of a man' feeling that had been his just hours ago.

Chichi had turned him loose. Hmm…well…he didn't feel so bad about that anymore. His boys were grown. It wasn't like they had reacted badly to the fact that their parents weren't together anymore. They had their own lives to worry about. Hell, Gohan was dealing with the disillusion of his own marriage.

Yep. He was free. He really didn't have any responsibilities anymore. So, what else was there to think about?

Oh…there was of course…Vegeta.

He'd actually kissed Vegeta.

He didn't know how he felt about that exactly. He knew that lately (this being in Goku speak, the past few years) new feelings toward the other man had begun seeping to the surface.

He had always had a lingering affection for the other man. He remembered the sensation…the slightest fleeting feeling of happiness when he'd returned after the Namek excursion and found that Vegeta had been wished back. He had never been sure why it was that he reacted in such an odd way. Though, over the years he had come up with numerous excuses.

_"He's the last of my kind. _

_He's the best sparring partner I've ever had. _

_He's not like any of my other friends…"_

None of those ever seemed to really fit. Goku gave a tired sigh not noticing his silent descent into the river water.

_"I kissed him though…and it was…nice…"_

Hell, it would seem that Chichi was right after all.

He was so lost in thought that he hadn't even realized that he'd climbed out of the river. Hadn't even noticed that he gotten out of his wet clothes. Was also totally oblivious to the fact that he'd landed them out to dry in the sun and was currently very nude…

The more he thought about it the more appealing this little adventure started to sound. I mean, really he had done just about everything there was to do on Earth…not to mention some others. Why not this?

Yeah, this was a good thing…right? He'd accepted this as just something that would have happened anyway.

_"Yeah, that right Goku!"_ He cheered himself on_. "You want to…_fuck_…the prince!"_

He frowned at the thought. It didn't sound totally right.

"Hmm…" He pondered. "Maybe he should be the one doing the fucking."

"As much as I'd love to at this exact moment." A voice interrupted. "I am entirely too weak with hunger to be any good at it."

Goku's eyes widened in surprise and he sprung to his feet.

"Vegeta?!"

Oh yeah…he was naked…heh…

The prince raised and interested brow in the younger man's direction. He eyes instantly falling to below Goku's waist.

"Kakarot." He said with a slightly evil smirk.

It would seem that even cold water couldn't hinder a Saiyan on a mission.

* * *

She found him around back chopping wood. He had been building onto his little cabin. It looked to be at least two new rooms. Was he expecting company or something? Maybe he was planning on starting a bed and breakfast. With all the food he'd wasted he could feed an army.

"Seventeen?" She said in her usual impassive tone.

He turned away from his task long enough to acknowledge her and then set back to work.

"What on Earth are you doing?" She asked.

He looked up at her confused.

"Well Eighteen it would seem that I am chopping wood." The darker haired sibling said dryly. "I tend to do that…a lot. You know lumberjacking and all."

She was not amused.

"You know very well what I mean." The former android replied. Her tone finally giving way to her emotions. "You're acting stranger than usual."

He chuckled and finally ceased his incessant chopping.

"I know what you've been keeping from me." Eighteen said coolly. "You lied to me. You know how I hate that."

Number Seventeen actually grimaced at his sister's tone. He'd figured that she find him out eventually. He wondered briefly why it was that he hadn't just told her in the first place. He'd even told the Namek. That she was definitely not going to be happy about. He turned to her and painted on his most charming grin.

"Eighteen." He said mocking innocence. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sure." His sister replied unenthusiastically. "You know I was suspicious when I started to notice that the food was lasting longer that usual. You used to eat a little of it at least."

"But when you started building this…whatever it is…Ah, and then there was the Namek. That was the clincher. Now I am positive that you're keeping something from me."

Her brother merely stared at her with narrowed baby blues.

"What exactly are you getting at sister dear?"

"You're expecting company?" She asked innocently.

His almond shaped orbs widening dramatically though only for a millisecond. However, Eighteen was not as out of practice as her brother would have hoped. She had still noticed his momentary slip up.

"And another thing," She said with a superior smirk. "How long did you think that you would be able to fool me into thinking that you had actually made that wish to Shenlong to be human?"

Her twin's expression broke out into a huge grin.

"Not long enough. I suppose." He said with a slight chuckle as he pushed wisps of his jet black hair out of his face. The rest he had tied back into a sloppy ponytail.

"Now my question is," The blonde continued. "What in the hell are you and that damned Namekian planning?"

Just as Seventeen was about to answer her, his attention was suddenly drawn upward.

"Speak of the devil." Eighteen scoffed.

****

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **

Took me long enough huh? And I am an evil little bitch with the cliffies…I know. But I am a fan of them…plus I need time to think of what going to happen next.

Look out for our favorite Saiyans from the past next chapter as well as a newly revived, newly Saiyaned super villain… And just what the hell is Seventeen and his Namekian friend up to?


	19. Interesting Turns

**The History of Kalika**

**Author's Note:**

**I don't own DBZ. And by the way, the Saiyans of the past, Kilik and Kazi couldn't make it this chapter…they were too busy banging. Look for them in the next one.**

**And if you don't already know everything in _italics_ are thoughts. Or conversations with one's past self…Heh heh. **

****

_

* * *

_

_Interesting Turns_

She had neglected it after joining the Z Senshi. None of the others ever used weapons. So Kalika had just packed it away. Weapons training was not something that the Prince offered much of anyway.

But how could she have forgotten? It truly was a beautiful thing. The blade was like nothing she had ever seen anywhere else. The metal of it was almost black and the golden engravings only added to the weapon's strange beauty. It had been too long since she'd held it, but as long as she could remember she had always had it. It was supposed to have been some family air loom. Although, oddly enough, no one knew anything about the thing or where exactly it had originated.

Kalika had never been as concerned about those facts as much. It wasn't until her dear beloved parents had passed on and she found out that her real parents where a pair male aliens that the need for more information arose. She had researched the unique staff on the internet and found something similar.

A **zanbatou** (lit. "horse-slaying sword") a gigantic sword, akin to an enormous blade on a pole invented to combat cavalrymen by cutting their horses out from under them. The zanbatou only stayed in service for a short period of time as they were deemed far too heavy for normal use.

It was Japanese in origin. She had even gone to a museum exhibit to see real ones, but none of those had rounded blades like this one. This only added her already long list of questions.

Kalika gave a bitter smile. The last time that she'd held this staff, she had been defeated by the very woman who had killed her parents. Bitch. She sighed yet again and tried to focus.

The strange language written on the blade glittered in the dim light of Capsule Corp's gym. It had become her place of refuge from the demanding Prince. He never came here. He said that the Gravity Room was a much better training facility. But here she could train in the style of her upbringing, the same style that Princy thought of as weak and useless. Well, that style had been just fine for her since like, well her whole life.

The Hawaiian girl, she still considered herself as such, took a deep breath and tested the weight of the strange staff. The lacquered green handle slid smoothly along her palms. Her other hand lightly traced the golden rings that bulged out along the length of the rod. She had missed this. She began spinning the blade with both hands. However, that damned internet entry was right about one thing. This thing was too heavy for normal use, but it would just so happen that she wasn't exactly normal anyway. How convenient.

As she twirled the blade faster and a real smile began to tug at the corners of her mouth. She had always been able to think better when she was training. She began by balancing on the balls of her feet. A powerful leg extended upward and her "zanbatou" aligned with it perfectly. It wasn't just a zanbatou though; her father had given her a name for it.

_"Raimei to Inazuma.__ Thunder and Lightning. But that's Japanese, not Hawaiian." _

Hmm…Saiyan is similar to Japanese…very similar. She smiled in silent victory. Yet another present from her Saiyan parents it seemed.

She began her Kata. The exact same one she had perfected in childhood. Kalika imagined that it was quite a sight to see, like some sort of deadly drunken ballet. She balanced perfectly on her toes, spun the bladed staff to her right and used the momentum to vault into a scissor kick. Her mind continued to wander. Thrust, parry, thrust, left diagonal swipe…turn, spring kick, forward block, left block, guard, impact…

_"Let's take stock shall we…" _She began. _"I'm an alien. No big surprise there." _Her tail twitched slightly from its place wrapped around her waist.

_"And I'm pregnant by the Prince of my race: an arrogant bastard of a man who is not in love with me but enjoyed fucking me whenever he got the chance. Though, he secretly wishes that he had been fucking his rival the whole while. Hmm…Not expecting this to be a cake walk."_

_"Oh and both sets of my parents are apparently dead…Yep…that's about it."_

_"Oh and lets not forget that I have sworn revenge on the murderer of my adopted mom and dad as well," _She added ruefully_. "Not going to be an easy task when you're caring around 30 extra pounds, Kalika."_

_"Maybe I should have thought that unprotected sex thing through a little better"_

She walked forward her eyes focused on the floor beneath her, mindlessly switching her spinning weapon from side to side. Her face twisted into a grimace and she thrust the supposed zanbatou forward. She made angry horizontal slices at the air setting all her confused emotions forth on her imagined opponent.

_"What that hell would Saiyans need with zanbatou? They didn't have horses? At least I don't think they had horses. Hmm…maybe it's not really a zanbatou." _A snort. "_Why do I even bother?" _

She stopped in mid attack.

"I'm pregnant." She said aloud.

It's strange how true realization just comes out of no where, isn't it. Even when you've said it to yourself a million times. Even though others have already told you, it still doesn't make you believe. And it was no different for her. Already wide amber eyes grew larger and her gaze immediately fell to her waist line. The zanbatou still gripped in her sweat slicked palm, fell loosely at her side and she just stared.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with a baby?"

She stared up at the ceiling in exasperation.

"That fucking bastard." She groaned. "He knew and he didn't even say anything."

She fell backward awkwardly and sprawled out on the cool floor. The thin layer of sweat that covered her from head to toe had grown cold, sending shivers up her spine. That was nice. She closed her eyes and focused on breathing.

Goku had said that he felt it. He had confirmed Vegeta's errant outburst. But she just had to know for herself. The Prince had taught her how to sense Ki, even thought this bracelet of hers seemed to block her own even from her apparently, but it didn't do the same for the life inside her. Her breath hitched. It felt like the tiniest flicker across the life sensing part of her mind. It really was true. She hadn't really believed until now. Her free hand instinctively went to her belly which promptly began to growl in protest.

"Oh, yeah. I haven't eaten anything today." She muttered to no one. She laughed bitterly. "Oh yeah, Kalika, great start at parenthood. Starve the child to death before it's even born."

* * *

It was something that he just did. He, as with many things, wasn't exactly sure why. But there was just something that told him how to. Mediating is what that woman Nomi had called it. Whenever things got complicated and he just wanted to understand, he would just find an empty spot and rest his mind. This time, conveniently enough, it was his very own bedroom. Sometimes he'd sit. Sometimes he'd stand. His muscles never cramped so it really didn't matter the position. Hell, he probably could have done it standing on his head if he'd really wanted to.

As it turned out, meditating was a something that Cell did a lot. You probably would too if you had to deal with the things he did. Or more accurately, the people he did.

Ever since their initial meeting, the one called Raditz had made it his personal mission to annoy him. He was always making fun of him. Pushing him, poking him; anything to get under his pasty blue skin. And it just so happened that one of his favorite times to make the younger man's life miserable was at that exact moment (it was like the man had a mental alarm set or something) when he had just settled comfortably into his subconscious.

Ahh…there he was now, the Bain of the green haired Saiyan's existence. How the hell had he got in here without him noticing?

Cell was startled back to reality by a rude snort. The other man's irritatingly noticeable Ki signature had been enough to jolt him. It was funny. He could ignore anything during his meditation, but just a snort from this man and everything was ruined.

He sighed but didn't bother to open his eyes.

"What do you want?"

It was a stupid question. Cell already knew the answer.

_"He wants to make your life miserable." _

Pale lavender eyes snapped open. A spiky green head jerked upward to focus on a rather large shadow. Raditz was standing in front of him blocking the light. He couldn't even make out the other man's face, but…He was sure…

_"I think he likes you." _

"Wha…" He breathed, his eyes still focused on the dark figure before him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Raditz said. Gods, that man's voice was annoying. He'd finally moved enough for light to illuminate his features; features that were currently studying him intently.

A nerve rattling chuckled broke out throughout Cell's consciousness.

_"What the fuck?" _Cell thought. Ahh yes, that wonderful, ever useful word that he had just happened to know.

Now he was really confused. He hated being confused. If it was one thing that he had learned about himself in the past weeks, it was that he hated being confused.

_"What's the matter, don't you know who I am?" _

Okay, it was official. That strange echoy voice was coming from him. Well, the inside of him anyway. Now that was strange.

"No." Cell stuttered aloud.

A small smirk tugged at the corners of the dark haired Saiyan's mouth. The smirk soon grew into a full on grin. Raditz bent down until he was directly in front of the green haired hybrid's face. His large hands digging into the very mattress Cell was sitting on causing it to creak as it adjusted it to the new weight.

"We're nervous, are we?" He said softly, leaning in so close that their noses were almost touching.

Another grating chuckle erupted and vibrated around his skull.

_"See, I told you he liked you."_ The voice cackled. _"This should be interesting."_

_"What are you talking about? Who…w--who are you?" _

Okay, now he was talking to himself. He had to be going crazy. Maybe too much meditating was actually a bad thing. Nevertheless, he had another interesting situation on his hands. You see, at this point, Raditz was entirely too close for comfort.

Cell sneered menacingly before pushing the burly Saiyan back forcefully.

"Back off!" He growled, lunging forward.

Unfortunately, his wrists were snagged in the process and he fell forward as Raditz reared back on his legs. Cell had struggled to keep some sort of balance and not fall forward completely. The look on the other man's face was far from reassuring though.

The dark purple pupils of his eyes had widened so that his pale irises had become merely shadows. Raditz leaned even closer, his warm breath licking at the younger man's face. There was a strange odor to it. Cell's fine nose wrinkled slightly in disgust.

"Let me go." Cell said quietly in warning.

He wasn't entirely sure why he didn't just yell. Though, the thought of someone barging in and catching the two of them this way was even less appealing.

"I don't think I want to." Raditz said, an entirely too amused grin on his face. "You know, now that I have a better look, I find that your coloring isn't all that bad."

Just as the words left his mouth, Raditz found himself landing roughly on is back on the hard wood floor. He got up with a grunt only to find the object of his newly grown affection standing in the bed pressed up against the wall.

"What is the matter with you?" Cell asked.

Raditz only grinned wider.

_"Oh you poor fool. Don't you know?"_ The voice answered instead.

_"Either you tell me who you are or shut up!"_ Cell mental voice shouted back painfully.

_"Oh very well, ruin my fun."_ The voice called back. _"I'm you of course. Well, the person you used to be. You didn't think that you could keep me locked up in here for long, did you?"_

"I don't understand." Cell said aloud.

"What's not to understand?" Raditz replied, as he got back to his feet.

The way Raditz was looking at him. He felt like his skin crawl as those dark inky orbs fixed on him.

_"He wants to fuck you, Mirai!"_ The one claiming to be him chuckled. _"Oh this is priceless! I am surprised that he waited so long to try!"_

"I want a fuck." Raditz's crude words cut abruptly through Cell's thoughts. "So, we can either do this the hard way or you can just give up. Either way, I'm not leaving until I get what I want."

Cell was thoroughly confused now.

_"But I'm a boy."_ He thought. _"And he's one too. Right?"_

_"Well of course, you baka."_The strange presence in his mind replied._ "But what does that have to do with anything? You should know that that doesn't mean a thing to you Saiyans." _

Cell was almost positive that if he could have seen this supposed past self that he would've been grinning. But wait a minute. Raditz couldn't possibly be serious. He was a lot stronger than the long haired Saiyan. That had been proven numerous times during their training sessions. Did Raditz really think that he could over power him and force him to do anything?

_"You know Mirai,"_ The annoying inner voice said. _"I could really use a good show."_

_"Mirai?__ Why do you keep calling me that?" _

_"Well I have to call you something, don't I? Anyway, why don't you be a good little boy and play along with Mister Raditz's little game." _

"I'm not in the mood to play games." Cell growled.

"Oh, but precious, it will be so much fun." Raditz purred. "Besides, you didn't think that you could walk around smelling as good as you do without some consequences, did you?"

"Wha…What are you talking about?" Cell watched warily as the elder man shrugged off his shirt. The sound of the other one's snickering echoing in his mind.

"Oh, poor precious." Raditz said as his dark furred tail uncoiled from the belt loops of his jeans. "It is such a shame that the dear doctor created you and left you with out any knowledge of the genes you inherited."

Cell felt himself almost begin to panic, his own tail coiling protectively around him. What the hell did this bastard know that he didn't?

* * *

Her glacier blue eyes took in the two of them. The Namek was nursing a glass of water while her brother only sat there staring back at her intently.

"So what you're telling me is that the reason that you've been acting so strange… Why you didn't make that wish to the Dragon…"

"Correction, I did make a wish to the Dragon, it just wasn't to be human."

"Yeah, yeah. You wished to have a Ki signature, right?"

Seventeen nodded in approval.

"Fine. Anyway," Eighteen continued. "And the reason you are building on to this _cozy_ little cabin of yours is because you are expecting visitors…from the future?"

"Yep." The dark haired young man replied. "That's what I said."

"Well," The blonde was at a bit of a loss, so she turned her interrogation to the Namek. "So what the hell do you have to do with this, Piccolo?"

"Well," The former guardian said, his low booming voice echoing eerily throughout the wooden room. "You see, Trunks actually came to me first."

* * *

He grinned into the next bite. He had wanted to laugh, but he figured that chocking would ruin the seduction that he'd been trying to achieve. And he'd been working so hard at it.

The big, entirely too clothed one (he had decided on putting back on those horrid white boxers of his) was watching him a bit too closely for it to be innocent. Vegeta chuckled lightly too himself.

Oh yes, Kakarot was looking. And liking very much what he was seeing. He had never had these kinds of feelings about anyone. It was strangely just as exhilarating as it was frightening. It went from the skin on his face down into the very pit of his belly on down to the very tips of his toes. Was this that lust thing that he had heard so much about?

Well, the Prince was so nice to look at, especially right now. The way the sun light played on his bronzed skin, making his hair look like an auburn flame. The way that wonderfully pink tongue of his lapped at his perfect lips. Gosh. He had never been so fascinated by anyone's lips.

He had to get himself together. He was no fool, well not that much of one anyway. He knew what Vegeta was up to. But it couldn't hurt to play along though. Right?

Ahh, was there a just a little trying to get a way? The Prince traced a line of juice at the side of his mouth with the tip of his tongue. He couldn't help but smile when he heard a shuttering gasp. It was soft enough, but not so much that even a human couldn't have caught it.

"Though, it pains me to admit this, Kakarot," Came the Prince's all too gentle voice out of no where. "This is rather good. What is you're secret?"

Goku just stared as the flame haired prince took another slow, savoring bite, his own meal all but forgotten. Score one for the Prince of all Saiyans.

"Uh," He stuttered. "I…um…"

Yet another inviting flick of the tongue.

"Vegeta?" The spiky haired one squeaked.

"Hmm?" Vegeta almost purred as he managed an innocent look in reply. Oh, did that look so out of place on that face.

"I…think…y'know…"

"Yes, Kakarot?" Vegeta said faking a confused expression. "What's wrong, baka, you not hungry anymore?"

Nope. Not in the least. Well, not for food anyway.

"Uh, no. Not so much." Goku forced out.

"Well then, what is it?"

"I…" A scorching blush broke out on the taller one's pale face coloring even as far as his chest. Took it long enough. "I think I want to…kiss you…again."

It was almost frightening how fast the Prince's face broke into that grin. "Oh, really."

****

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

**Laughs maniacally **Don't you just fucking hate me?! Muhahahahhaaaa!

Oh god, I am an evil bitch. But I think that you guess will forgive me after the next chapter. I think it will have to be longer than 10 pages. **sigh**

You'll have to excuse the Celly and Raddy scene but writing **"Save the Day"** has just brought out my prevented love of sex and violence. **sigh** I have a feeling that exchange is going to end badly. But you will have to wait til next chappie to see what's going to happen.

You guys don't care about that though, right? You guys much more interested in what's up with Seventeen and Piccolo, right? Or…no…let me guess, Vegeta and Goku? Oh well, until next chapter folks. ****


	20. Both Sides of the Coin Part One

**The History of Kalika**

**Author's Note:**

Hmm…well **Macha** I don't think a kiss is all our dear little Goku wanted. And of course I agree, having someone talking in your head is not fun…Believe me, I know. Poor Celly poo…and trust me on this, his predicament is only going to get worse.

Ha Ha, **MB**. No, Raditz does not think that he is Gollum. groans in disgust at the image that sticks in her head then smiles when she imagines the more appealing image of the sexy Saiyan hybrid Cell and the tall dark and handsome one rolling around together Green and black goes together, right? grins Alas it will not be so loving however. pouts Sorry can't change the future, even though I wrote it. The reason Raditz calls Cell precious is because he is the only Saiyan living that he finds appealing or is even available (especially since he plans to kill all the other ones).

**Warning:** There is male on male loving in this chapter…for those who fear this skip anything that mentions Vegeta, Kakarot or Goku. You should be safe that way. If you like that sort of thing…enjoy.

Now with that said…Me no owny Dragonball Z. Stop harassing me, dammit!

****

_

* * *

_

_Both Sides of the Coin (Special Extended Version): Part One_

The white boots were blocking his view.

_"I wanna kiss you."_ He thought. _"Real smooth Goku." _

He really didn't want to look up but he figured that if he kept staring at that patch of grass (the one those white boots were currently blocking) and ignoring the fact that the prince was mere millimeters away he come out being even lamer.

He finally found the nerve to look up and was promptly assaulted by navy blue. Kami, he couldn't breathe. The Prince's scent was the only thing he could get into his lungs and it was making him lightheaded. His head was suddenly pulled back by strong gloveless fingers as they threaded themselves through the endless midnight of his hair. Though, from his seat on the ground he still couldn't see his prince's face clearly, but he could practically feel Vegeta's grin.

Goku clumsily rested his hand in the waist line of Vegeta's pants and caught his taunting tail in the other. His attentions were well received causing the brown haired prince to trill softly. With a sharp tug, Goku found himself on his knees and staring up into the eyes of his…beloved.

_Was it true? Did he really love Vegeta?_

His internal question was answered with a passion filled kiss. Just what he'd wanted and he fell helplessly into it. His hands fell limply from their post at Vegeta's waist and slid up and down the length of the other man's thigh.

He was surprised when Vegeta pulled away suddenly. He stared up into those smoldering brown orbs. And with in an instant the back of his head made skull rattling contact with the ground.

"Ve…"

He was silenced by the smaller Saiyan suddenly found straddling him.

"Hush…baka." The prince nearly growled. "Kakarot…Kakarot….Kakarot." He tsked shaking his head ever so lightly.

The earth reared Saiyan was at a total loss for words. His heart was pounding and all the blood in his body was pooling down to his lower half. Goku was watching the other man's every move through lidded eyes.

"Yeah?" The spiky haired one asked. His voice heavy and breathless.

"You've kept me waiting a very long time…Baka." Vegeta rasped as he ran small but power hands up Goku's bare chest.

The younger man couldn't help but arch up into the touch and in doing so rubbing his boxer clad erection against the prince.

"So, not a fan of being teased either, Kakarot?"

The Ouji's eyes were burning pools of lust. Goku could barely stand to look into them, but he had caught the emotions flickering behind them. He had always been sensitive to others' emotions and Vegeta was sending the message loud and clear.

"I…I'm sorry, Vegeta." Goku whispered.

"Hmph…" He was smirking again. That was a good thing. Goku could deal with that smirk. It was familiar.

"Well then make it up to me, baka." He added before slipping out of his shirt.

Any questions Goku had once had about being with another male where through out of the window at the sight of Vegeta's perfect chest. How could he even have questioned running his hands up and down the prince's flawless bronzed flesh?

Goku decided to take a back seat and let Kakarot take control. And it would seem that Kakarot was more concerned with trying to taste every inch of Vegeta that his tongue could reach. He was pleased when his prince's breathing hitched in his throat. He gave his brown eyed lover a knowing grin as surprisingly talented hands began tracing the muscles of the older man's stomach. Kakarot's hips instinctually canted up and he leaned back, forcing the chestnut haired prince back as well. This sudden movement was rewarded with a sharp tug of his much darker mane and an odd look from his prince.

"Oh, no Kakarot." Vegeta grinned, pushing the third class onto his back.

"Vegeta!" Was the whined response.

But all complaints were forgotten when Kakarot felt a warm hand wrap around the hardness in his shorts. His mouth dropped open in a silent gasp. He arched and clawed and the earth beneath him. Clever fingers had the younger male's boxer less in a matter of seconds and the prince gloriously bare as well.

"Kakarot." Vegeta wondrously graveled voice trilled.

He ran a hot little hand up and down the other Saiyan inner thighs coxing them apart.

"Vegeta," He sighed. "Please…"

The begging man's breath was stolen away by another deep kiss and that damned hand continuously stroking his straining erection. They fought of duel of tongues, both men unwilling to give in. It was a battle Kakarot was destined to lose, mostly because of Vegeta's insistent attention to his manhood obviously. He leaned backward and accepted his fate, wrapping long legs around the Ouji's narrow waist.

He wondered briefly what it was that his highness was coating his own erection with but threw the thought aside when he felt said hardness press into him. He bit down on his bottom lip in an attempt to stifle a yelp of discomfort.

"Relax, baka." The prince said through gritting teeth.

He was dealing with his own situation. The taller one was incredibly tight and so very warm. But, slowly but surely he had pushed his way completely inside. And thus commenced one of the oddest, yet most rewarding experiences of Son Goku's or Kakarot's, which ever you preferred, life. This had to be the weirdest feeling in the world. It wasn't exactly painful…just strange. He tired to become accustomed to the hardness as it brushed against his inner walls. Hmm…It was actually starting to feel really good. A small push found the hardness within him rubbing against a certain place that just was…Wow!

There was a lot of snarling and growling on the prince's part and good bit of keening and whimpering on his part. Their bodies locked in a war for dominance. For every one of Vegeta upward thrusts, Kakarot came back with a thrust of his own. Their breathing was ragged and just when the earth reared Saiyan thought that his heart couldn't taken any more there was a burst of white light and a sharp but oddly pleasing pain in the crook of his neck. (Had Vegeta just fucking bit him?) His entire body clenched and he came harder than he had ever thought was possible without there being some serious consequences afterward. Well, that was if he was still alive.

Apparently, Vegeta had experienced the exact same thing because upon opening his eyes (When had he closed those?) Goku…er…Kakarot (fuck it…he just didn't know anymore) was greeted with the face of Vegeta staring down at him with one of the biggest, happiest, _bloodiest_ grins he had ever seen on his face.

_Well that was odd. _

* * *

On sandwich number nine, she had decided to take the peanut butter and apple jelly party back to her room. After a nice long, 'boil the skin off of your body' shower, she settled down into her entirely too small (It was queen sized but she had been begging for a king) bed and stared at it.

That damned journal. It had been the start of this mess with Vegeta she decided. If she'd just been able to read the stupid thing in the beginning she would have never been exposed to his…his…whatever the fuck it was and then she would be sitting here pregnant…maybe. But then again, she would have probably ended up pregnant by Goku, being that he was the one that was going to train her if she hadn't made the deal with the prince in the first place. She grimaced at the thought. Goku? There was no way in…Besides, _NO-_body wanted that.

She reached forward and snatched the heavy (amazing being that good ol' Serg wasn't much for keeping up with the damned thing) journal and ran her fingers over the blank maroon cover. It was made out of some extremely soft leather-like material. She sighed. Gave in, and she opened the book and began flipping through the yellowing pages until she found where she's previously left off.

She was not so surprised that she had all of a sudden figured the Saiyan language out. She had always had a way with languages…hell she'd learned Japanese pretty quickly. That was after she had stopped reading those damned books and had just decided to get lost in West City's mall one afternoon. She had it down in two hours flat. It was only right that all of a sudden Saiyan made sense.

* * *

More fucking books. He would swear that this had to be at least the tenth box of books he'd carried onto the damned ship. Not to mention all of the lab equipment that the kid insisted on not leaving behind. He supposed that it was only fair. He had gotten to keep his weapons collection.

And the ship was big enough. Kazi and his buddies had seen to that. There was enough room for everything they had in the house and then some. It was the moving it into the ship and dodging random downpours that was wearing on Kilik's last nerve. He was the biggest and the strongest, and the non-pregnant one so he of course was the one that had to trudge through the ever present mud and move all the heavy stuff. It would seem that all of Kazi's buddies were just as small as he was. Not that it mattered being that Tamena-jin didn't come in extra large anyway. Nope, strictly small and medium if you were lucky. So they were given the tasks of packing the clothes and the breakables and Kilik was charged with loading them onto the ship.

Given the circumstances everyone was remarkably calm. The King had given them two weeks. More than enough time in Kilik's mind.

After discovering that it was indeed a Saiyan named Kakarot that had killed his little brother, the ever vengeful Lord Cooler had gone on a rampage throughout the North Galaxy. He'd been quietly invading and exterminating any planet that he thought had harbored Saiyan refugees. And amazingly there had been quite a few. Unfortunately, they no longer existed and neither did the Saiyans that had lived there.

So, understandably, the King of Tamanegi had decided that it would be in everyone's best interests if Kazi and Kilik left…quickly. Lucky for him, the genius Professor Ezco had been rebuilding and remolding their ship for years now and conveniently enough it was now entirely ready for space travel.

Though, Kazi had been hurt by the King's decision he eventually agreed that it was the best course of action. One of Kazi main reasons for giving in was the fact that there seemed to be other Saiyans out there. This Kakarot for instance. Although, the idea was a promising one, he and Kilik both had worried how this little excursion would affect their unborn child.

Kilik had to admit that he was truly worried. He knew nothing about childbirth. When the women of his troop went into labor it was the job of the infantry's physician to tend to them and even then he didn't do much. Saiyan woman were pretty self sufficient when it came to child birth. But Kazi was a guy, a guy capable of having brats but still a guy. He seemed to be just as puzzled about this as his mate was. How was he going to help Kazi when the time came…all by himself…in outer space…alone?

After giving up on the those nerve racking thoughts he dropped off the load of books in what would be Kazi lab/library and headed off the check on his mate.

He found him just outside of the house, supervising and directing some of his Tamena-jin pals as they moved what they could carry into the front yard. He was dressed in an oversized red t-shirt which did little to hide his ever growing belly (there was no telling how much longer they had) and a pair of shorts. He was barefoot of course. At this point in the pregnancy his mate could not stand to wear shoes. The former infantry Sergeant smiled as he watched his mate mindless wiggle his toes in the soft red muck underneath his feet.

Hurriedly, one of Kazi's best friends approached. It was Caskah. She had been one of the kid's more loyal comrades since they first come to this god forsaken planet and had even been doing research on he and the kid. Tamena-jins were not surprisingly in the dark when it came to Saiyans. And she had become even more fascinated when she learned that the little professor was with child.

Being a fellow member of the scientific community how could Kazi Ezco refuse her. Kilik hadn't had any problems with it. Being that he and his mate were two of very few Saiyan left in the universe, Kilik felt it was his duty to cooperate. Perhaps, millions of years from now, all that data would serve as a record that Saiyans actually had existed.

Caskah had even helped out with the questions about the baby. With her help they came up with a plan for how exactly their child was going to get from Kazi's womb (yes they discovered that he really had one) to the outside world. He would have to be cut open much to Kilik's dismay. He didn't like to think of his mate vulnerable on a table split at the middle. Not a happy thought.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he had noticed that his beloved mate was now standing in front of him looking a tad concerned.

"Uh, Leek? You feeling alright?"

He smiled weakly and pulled the worried scientist closer.

"I'm fine, babe. We about ready to go?"

"I supposed." Kazi said looking a little anxious. "Um, guess what?"

Kilik had known his mate long enough to know when said mate had done something that he knew that Kilik probably wouldn't like.

"What?" The taller man asked suspiciously.

"Well," His mate continued. "Caskah has agreed to come along."

"Really?" Kilik was decidedly not enthused by this information.

"Aww, c'mon, Kilik!" Kazi whined. "I thought you liked her?"

"I do."

"Well then what's the big deal?"

There was a roll of thunder off in the distance. Damned Tamena-jin summers.

"There is no big deal." Kilik replied, lifting another box of books. Of course. "If she wants to risk her own life, I'm fine with it. Just don't expect me to jump in front of any Ki blasts for her."

And he was off just as the pink haired woman wondered over.

"So what did he say?" She chirped.

* * *

"Trunks came back from the future…again?"

"Yes, but…" Piccolo paused briefly as if gauging what exactly he should say. "He's not the same one that came back before."

"Another timeline?" Eighteen asked.

"Well, no."

"Look, sis, it's really complicated." Seventeen interjected. "I don't even think that it's wise to even be telling you this much."

"Well, you don't really expect me to get this go, do you?" The blond asked.

"It would be nice." Her brother sighed.

"Ha."

"Eighteen, we promised Trunks we'd keep things…inconspicuous." Seventeen continued. "He didn't even trust _us_ enough to tell us everything."

"At least have the decency to tell me who's going to die." The woman groaned. "It isn't Krillin is it?"

The former android actually looked worried.

"We can't say." Seventeen said.

Piccolo looked at his dark haired comrade with an irritated expression.

"What he means say, Eighteen, is that we do not know." The former Demon King said dryly. "Our time traveling friend only had so long before he had to return."

"So he didn't tell you anything!" She said. "He just showed up to scare the wits out of everyone and then left?"

"Well, no."

"He didn't scare the wits out of anyone." Seventeen laughed ruefully. "Piccolo and I were then only ones he told anything to. You…sister dear, weren't supposed to know a thing. I only told you because I had hoped that you could take the news with at least some sort of restraint."

His sister rolled her eyes and leaned back into her chair.

"For Dende's sake." The older sibling groaned. "If being human makes you this emotional then I'm glad I didn't go through with it."

His twin's arctic eyes locked on him in non-amusement. "Hn."

"So what do you assholes know?" she added.

"Well, I was told to get ready for company." Seventeen said nonchalantly. "And since I had no other plans for the next few months I decided to try and make whoever is showing up as comfortable as I can."

"Why you and the Namek?"

"Because we don't socialize as much." He brother answered bluntly. "Therefore we are less likey to 'spill the beans' per say." He added with a chuckle.

"Though, Trunks may have been mistaken in Seventeen's case." Piccolo said before taking a drink from his all but forgotten glass of water.

"Well, I am the one with a place of my own, which hardly anyone visits." The android countered. "A much better place for hiding people."

"So I'm supposed to keep my mouth shut?" She asked them.

"Well it would be in your best interest." Seventeen answered. "If only for the fact that you lack the necessary information to prove anything."

"Hn…fine." She scoffed. "I'll play along. But you better hope that you guys know what you're doing. I'd hate for this to get too far out of hand. But you're on your own keeping this from the Saiyans. Though, I find it strange for Trunks to keep vital information from us."

"I'm sure he knows what he's doing." Piccolo said getting to his feet.

Eighteen watched him approach the door with narrowed eyes.

"Thanks for nothing." She muttered.

Piccolo gave Seventeen a withered look and headed out.

"Well at least not everything has changed." Seventeen laughed. "You're still a bitch."

****

**

* * *

**

**he…****he. Okay the next part to this chapter has finally convinced me to up the rating to NC-17 on Adultfanfiction…so ye be warned. **


	21. Both Sides of the Coin Part Two

**The History of Kalika**

**Author's Note:**

This is part two of this chapter…I'm giving you the option of skipping this and not reading it. Not everyone is as sick and twisted as I am. You may not like what's to come, though I personally have read much worse. **shrugs**

**So here's the official warning: Just so we're clear...this chapter contains rape...Male/Male rape...so if that sort of thing squicks you, Run. The fuck. A. Way. ****Okay now that that's settled...**

* * *

****

_Both Sides of the Coin (Special Extended Version): Part Two_

Narrowed purple eyes stared back into confident black.

"I'm only going to say this one more time." Cell snarled through gritted teeth. "Leave. Now!"

Raditz regarded the younger male briefly and a strange little smile began softening his rugged features.

"No." The darker haired one replied softly. His gravely voice sending shivers down Cell's spine.

"I already told you, Precious. I'm not leaving until I get what I want."

_"Mi--rai."_ The voice taunted.

Earning a low rumble from the former android, this in turn gathered a sigh from burly one.

"Precious…"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

A chuckle from Raditz.

"I like calling you that." He said raising a bare foot to the mattress. Cell was still plastered tightly against the wall in his position standing in the bed. "Don't you like it? I think you should…Precious."

They were nose to nose at this point. How had he gotten so close to him that quickly?

"I though you hated me." Cell asked suspiciously.

"Tsk…tsk…tsk. I would be a fool to attempt to fight nature." He purred back. "Besides there are so few of us left in this universe you know."

Cell winced at the feeling of the other man's fingers threading through his hair, his breath warm against his face.

"And," Raditz continued. "You are actually quite lovely."

The hybrid slapped his hand away only to have his head jerked along with it harshly.

"Don't touch me!" He yelled finally breaking the hold and pushing the other Saiyan backward.

Raditz was however not deterred.

"You've been drinking."

"And so what if I had?" He scoffed. "We Saiyans aren't susceptible to what these weak humans dare to call alcohol! It was just a little something to loosen me up. Hmm…It might do you some good, Precious."

"…"

"I tire of this." Raditz finally said. "Now come over here like a good boy and give good ol' Raditz some head."

That nasty little grin of his was wearing on what was left of Cell's nerves.

_"He is a straight forward bastard isn't he?!"_ The Android version balked.

That was it. That patience shit that Doctor Tyler had been telling him so much about was indeed bullshit. Worthless bullshit at that; especially when you had a horny Saiyan sniffing around you and refusing to take 'no' for an answer.

"Get the hell out of my room!"

Ah, if only it had been that simple. The following 5 minute scene was one of flying fists, feet and blinding flashes of light, furniture and clothe torn to shreds in their wake. However, somewhere along the way Raditz had gained the upper hand. Cell found himself snarling and growling as he twisted in the iron grip of the bushy haired Saiyan.

"I was really trying to be nice!" Cell screamed. "But you asked for this!"

_"Getting desperate are we?"_ Cell's newfound counterpart whispered.

A nerve racking laugh echoed in his physical ears. "I love a challenge. The more you fight the more fun for me in the end." Raditz cackled.

He could feel the other man's feverously hot body pressed against his back. It created an odd feeling that settled in the pit of his stomach. He could feel his face grow warm and prickling as a pale purple blush sprung across his features.

"Get off me!" A ferocious yell erupted from the green haired young man as he began to power up.

"That's right, lover! Power up!"

The taunts only served to infuriate the hybrid Saiyan further and he pushed is Ki up higher…but nothing was happening. Then suddenly it hit him. It was like the physical equivalent of being hit by a freight train. Not that it would have hurt him much any other time, but this wasn't like any other time. He felt so weak, like…the energy was being drawn right out of him.

_"How interesting."_ The still rational part of _his_ mind registered.

_"Indeed." _Was the ghostly reply of the other.

But unfortunately the rational part of his mind was not the one in control at the moment and to his unending shame, that's when Cell really began to panic.

"What are you doing?!" Cell's strained scream echoed throughout the room.

"You're not the only one who's new and improved, Precious." Raditz purred in his ear. "I've learned some new tricks in my time away. I like to call this one simply enough 'Negative Power Drain'."

Out of the corner of his eye, Raditz could make out the forming on one last attempt at freedom and he smacked Cell's hand away just in time. The Ki blast was barely strong enough to dent the metal walls of the room. The exertion was enough however to cause Cell to see double and sway woozily in the other man's grip.

"Whoa, there." Raditz grinned. "You shouldn't have tried that."

Cell turned clumsily in Raditz's embrace. He found himself looking up at him but to his horror he couldn't get his eyes to focus. Almost immediately, he was shoved back roughly and registering the mattress pressed firmly against his backside. He stared groggily up at the spinning ceiling, trying for all that he was worth not to pass out.

_"Hey…hey…are you there?"_ His foggy mind called out.

It was strange how quickly he'd accepted the sound of the bizarre new voice. But there was no reply. Had he imagined the whole thing? Cell's head ached and his heart thudded powerfully in his chest. He vaguely heard the bed creaking with added weight causing his body to sink deeper into it. The familiar blur was hovering over him. Even with his impaired vision, he could tell the bastard was grinning.

He was too weak to fight as he felt his pants being yanked off.

"Get your fucking hands off me!" He had really tried to sound vicious, but instead he only came off as helpless.

Raditz easily caught a weak attempt at kicking him off. Cell could feel the other man's unruly hair tickling damn near his whole left side. His vision was clearing but every muscle in his body was burning. In the meantime, Raditz was busying himself with running the hand that wasn't resting on the side of him through Cell's thick lawn of hair.

"No more fighting Precious, alright." The full blooded Saiyan whispered. He had worked a massive thigh between Cell's much longer legs. "Did you know that most Saiyans' first times usually happen this way, Hmm?" A highly amused chuckle. "So you see I'm giving you a gift: a true Saiyan's first step into manhood."

Cell's reply was a weak willed albeit frustrated growl.

"What in the hell?!"

The new voice caused Raditz to turn his attention away from his intended. And soon the weight of the other man was gone. Cell didn't have to look to know who that voice belonged to. It was the woman…Nomi.

"Get out!" Raditz bellowed.

"Well next time could you and your fuck buddy keep the foreplay down to a less damaging level?!" Nomi screamed in outrage.

"I said get the fuck out, Woman!"

The next thing Cell heard was his bedroom door sliding shut and then his legs were roughly spread apart.

"Now where were we?" Came the familiar purr and his shirt was ripped open.

The next sensation caused Cell to gasp; the feeling of said bastard's scorching mouth latching onto one of his nipples. He could feel everything, Raditz's tongue tracing the offended flesh. His teeth scrapping against it as Cell tried desperately to ignore the other man's hardness pressing against his stomach. He gasped when the older male succeeded at drawing blood.

"Gods," The ivy haired boy gasped. "I'm going to kill you for this."

Raditz looked up at him with a bloodied mouth. "No you won't."

Cell closed his eyes and ignored the rustle of fabric. Every inflamed muscle in his body tensed up when he felt Raditz's naked form pressed against his own. He squeezed his eyelids tighter and gritted his teeth at the feeling of the hardness awaiting entrance. With his last ounce of strength Cell sliced four perfect creases into the side of his attackers face.

"Fucking little asshole!" Raditz roared. "I was trying to be gentle with you but if you insist on being uncooperative…"

Cell nearly severed his lip in an attempt to suppress a scream as his arms were twisted painfully above his head and tied securely. With what, he wasn't positive, but whatever it was, he was sure it was more than enough to subdue him in his weakened state. He didn't have time to test this theory before his hips were hoisted up and he was savagely impaled. He stifled a scream by biting down on his lip even harder. His body went rigid in response to the intimate pain.

Raditz watched in a foggy mix of immense pleasure and rapt fascination as the younger man's head lolled back and he strained against his bonds. He watched intently as tear glossed eyes struggle to focus on his flushed face. Both of their breathing ragged, Cell's mouth gritting in pain and Raditz's gapping slightly in an attempt at catching his much needed breath. The charcoaled haired brute dared not move. He would not loose himself before making this foolish boy wish he'd been more accommodating. But it was all he could do to keep from spilling into the intolerably hot cavern.

"Come now, Precious." He said between heavy pants. "Relax or you'll hurt yourself worse than you have already."

Cell tried to block out he sound of the other man's voice, the awful pain weighing on his lower body. He sobbed out miserably in vain.

_"He's right, Mirai."_ The long forgotten voice mockingly chimed in. _"Relax and things will be much better for you." _

The advice went ignored even though somehow Cell knew that both of his tormentors were right. But he could barely breathe, how was he supposed to relax? How dare he ask him to relax! What, and make this easier for the bastard. Like this was some loving fucking event. He was being raped for Kami's sake! He was supposed to be okay with this?! Though, as angry as he was, his muscles just couldn't keep it up. They were weak and tired and were steadily turning into plies of jell-o.

Raditz let out a pleased sigh in response.

"There, now." He said in between breath starved pants. "Much, much better."

A shallow thrust sent awful stabs of pain into his belly. His weakened body it seemed was even more sensitive. Cell's stomach ached and he fought the rising tide of nausea that threatened to shame him even further. The small thrusts steadily increased in rate and power. He soon found his body rocking in an even rhythm. Cell was grateful for the newly descending numbness, but the knowledge of what was happening to him was enough to fuel the tears.

"Don't cry, love." Raditz said uncharacteristically soft. "This can be quite enjoyable it you let it be."

Raditz maneuver one of the younger man's long legs onto his shoulder before leaning forward. So much so that Cell's was almost bent in half. This new position only caused his much abused stomach to lurch angrily. His tormentor seemed all too pleased with the new situation however, because he was now pounding into in an inhuman pace. A wide grin stretching across his reddened face. He even leaned forward and kissed him. Cell did fight, not even when he felt the other man's tongue worm its way into his mouth lapping hungrily at the blood that that at accumulated there. He ignored the bastard's rumbling moans as they reverberated in his own mouth. I tried to ignore it. To lock himself away but he couldn't. The pain was too real. So he did the only thing he could at the time, just as the fucker was pulling away, he bit down as hard as he could on Raditz's bottom lip.

The taste of the other Saiyan's blood in his mouth was of little comfort however, but at least it was something. If only a miniscule amount of pain compared to what he was feeling physically and spiritually.

"You little…" the barbarian growled. "Fine, you stubborn little fucker!" He added as he shook with barely contained rage.

The next thing Cell's abused body registered was a barrage of pain. Raditz's thrusts had become even more brutal, aided by the younger's own blood slicking the path. The screams the hybrid had tired to desperately to suppress were torn from his throat. His eyes shut themselves tightly causing bitter tears to roll down the side of his face and fall into his oddly colored hair. He was practically begging for it to end. He was praying to black out, anything not to feel this. Finally, Raditz strained grunts subsided and followed by a bitten off curse he filled the moist cavern with his scolding seed.

Exhausted, Raditz collapsed in a sweaty heap onto of his green haired Precious. Cell didn't utter a peep; he just laid there just as exhausted as the other man. His mind was a blank, there wasn't even the sound of the annoying presence that oddly enough, he had become accustomed to in the excessively short time he had known of it. There was shift of weight and position and Cell soon found himself looking into the eyes of the man that he hated more than anyone else in the world.

A strange look passed between them. There was something just…wrong…right behind Raditz's dark inky eyes. Cell was startled by it at first but quickly recovered, trying his damnedest to channel all the hate and rage he was feeling through his light colored orbs. Raditz only grinned weakly and leaned forward to attempt to plant a kiss on his pale swollen lips only to have Cell turn away.

"Even after the moment we shared you still turn away from me, Precious?" He chuckled. "Very well,"

He added as he began to trail a path of uncommonly light kisses down powder blue flesh.

"I'll fix it so that you can't stay mad at me."

Cell's world was filled with a brand new pain causing his mouth to fall open in silent agony. All of it culminating at the crook of his neck. Then suddenly it was gone and he was overflowing with a warmth unlike anything that he had experienced. His mind became even more fogged and almost immediately everything faded into nothingness.

****

**

* * *

**

**Uh oh…What the hell just happened? Okay I am really going to try to restrict most of the Cell angst to 'Save the Day' alright people. This scene just snuck in there. Mostly because it happened in the past and not the future, so you'll forgive me, right?**


	22. Peanut Butter

**The History of Kalika**

**Author's Note:**

Ah…another month, another chapter.

I don't own DBZ, cause I am a slacker.

****

_

* * *

_

_Peanut Butter (and other such nonsense)_

This peanut butter thing was getting entirely out of hand. Three months. Three whole fucking months of nothing but peanut butter. What the hell was wrong with her?

She pouted as she stuck a sticky nut buttery finger in her mouth. Kalika looked around at her surroundings in dismay. She hadn't even had the willpower to wait until she left the pantry before diving in. And at this moment she was resting a bit uncomfortably on the cool concrete floor.

The young woman glanced down forlornly at her middle. It had gotten a lot bigger in the past months. She sighed wearily. If Chichi knew about this little habit of her's she'd have a fit.

Suddenly, Kalika's ears perked up. She could hear someone coming down the hallway. Dammit! She knew she should have grabbed the shit and went back to her room.

_"Please not the pantry. Please not the pantry." _She mentally chanted over and over.

No such luck.

The door slid open and who did Kalika find standing there upon dragging her eyes from the floor in front of her.

"Oh…Hiyah, Kalika." The raven haired young man stammered. "I didn't expect to run into you here."

"Oh hey, Gohan." She said with a weak, embarrassed smile.

She looked around as she tried to come up with any excuse as to why she was in the position she was in.

"Uh…peanut butter?" She offered.

* * *

Okay. There was definitely something not quite right here. Water was dripping on the rug steadily but he didn't care. Goku was much more interested in the image looking back at him the mirror.

The black haired Saiyan turned left. He turned right. Hmm…yep, there was definitely something…wrong here.

So it would seem that all those supreme pizzas and late night taco fests were finally catching up to him. He poked himself with his index finger and gave a disappointed pout. That damned pouch he was developing was definitely going to have to go.

It wasn't that he was all that concerned with his physical appearance. Well, not that much. It was just that he was worried about what Vegeta would think.

He had always thought highly of the other man's opinions, even though he might not have seemed like he had. But now they were even more important to him. I mean, you're supposed to care what your mate thought, right? He had cared about what Chichi thought too. Maybe not as much as he cared about what Vegeta thought, but hey they were mates. He and Chichi had just been married.

And now here he was getting all soft and fat while his beloved mate was still all sleek and stunning.

Goku's pout had become even more pronounced.

Maybe he could go on a diet or something.

* * *

The neon orange puff was completely submerged in the creamy goodness contained in the jar.

"You know, Gohan." The Hawaiian girl said after popping the odd concoction into her mouth. "This is actually really good."

"I told you so." He replied. "But, I'm surprised you haven't tried it before having been a college student yourself."

"Who would have thought to dip cheese curls in peanut butter?" Kalika added.

The Demi just chuckled before turning to her and giving a ridiculous orange tinted smile. Kalika nearly choked on her mouthful.

* * *

An elegant yellow brow raised in amusement.

"So," She smirked. "This is what you call meditating?"

The green skinned fighter nearly keeled over in breathless shock. Eighteen had completely taken him by surprise. He had been caught red handed. The former android stalked up beside the burly Namek and cleared a path through the bushes so that she could get a better look at what had had him so fascinated.

"So lusting after my dimwitted brother I see." She said nonchalantly. "I should have known."

"I…uh…I don't know what you mean." Piccolo stammered, his face growing a darker shade of green.

The female tsked.

"Kami's made you soft, Piccolo." Eighteen chuckled.

Obsidian black orbs narrowed and sharp canines made themselves seen.

"Oh, Piccolo." The blonde chided. "There's no need for violence. I only came to check up on you two."

Her smirk had grown into a full on grin. "Besides, I think it's cute. You two would make and odd but understandable couple."

Piccolo's face blanched instantly.

"Eighteen…I…"

"Hey you two! What's the deal with spying on me?"

Seventeen had finally noticed that they were there. Although it would not have seemed possible Piccolo's eyes got even larger. Eighteen just chuckled and turned to her brother's direction.

"Don't be ridiculous." She replied. "Piccolo and I were just exchanging meditation techniques."

The dark haired android made his way to through the bushed into the small clearing. He addressed the two with raised brows.

"Since when have you had the need for meditation, sister?" He asked.

"Oh, it's never too late to start. Marron is a teenager now you know." She smiled playfully.

"Hmph…"

Seventeen turned back to the path he made.

"C'mon then. I suppose you want to squeeze us for more information that we don't have."

"Of course not, brother. I only came for a visit and to invite you…and Piccolo to dinner."

She turned to the Namekian and gave a quick wink. Seventeen turned around just in time to miss it completely.

* * *

The house was unusually quiet. Too quiet. Having been living in the same house with the big baka one for the past three months had left the almighty Prince of Saiyans a little wry of this new found silence.

Vegeta forgot all about the TV show he'd been watching and scanned his surroundings with narrowed eyes. It hadn't been too long ago that he's heard the shower running. But Kakarot wasn't known for taking long showers…well not unless he had company in there with him.

There was the sound of creaking wood and the prince was turned around in an instant. His knees dung into the cushions of the couch and his ungloved hands wrenched into the headrest. He checked for his mate's Ki and found none.

A feral grin spread across his face.

So…his baka wanted to play did he?

He did a summersault over the couch and landed soundlessly on his bare feet.

"Kakarot." He took specially care in rolling the 'r'. "You know you can't hide from me."

The brown haired Saiyan grinned wide. He didn't know what it was but he had been felling a bit odd lately. Not quite like himself. He had taken to his almost unheard of playful side a lot more lately. Maybe it was the house.

He had never been one to visit Kakarot before when he and his family had stayed here. Hell, it had taken quite a lot of convincing on the younger Saiyan's and even Chichi's part to persuade him to stay.

Vegeta winced slightly at a random image of the black haired harpy stretching out contentedly in his king sized bed. He shook it off immediately. Besides, it was much better sharing a bed with Kakarot then sleeping alone anyway. Or a least that's what he told himself most of the time.

"Kakarot." He called again.

This time he was answered with the most absurd and most un-Saiyanly giggling he'd ever heard. He shook his head in disgust at his mate as well at himself. He was actually enjoying their little game.

"Where are you hiding baka?"

"Nu-uh. You have to find me." Was the sickeningly giddy reply.

Well if that's the way he wanted to play it. It wasn't like Vegeta couldn't find him anyway in this hole in the wall. There were very few places that the Earth reared Saiyan could fit let alone hide.

That was something that he was going to have to get Bulma to remedy soon.

Not to mention the fact that a good majority of his as well as all of Kakarot's children and even the baka's grandchild lived right next door. Kami, they were even sharing a backyard. The design of the place had to have been all the harpy's idea.

* * *

They had been sitting here talking for almost an hour now. And who knows how long she had been here before he'd showed up. But he was smiling and laughing and have a wonderful time. She had that effect on him. When he was around her he didn't feel so tense all the time. He could just be silly and dumb and…Saiyan. Or what he guessed was Saiyan. It wasn't like he had much to base the assumption on. But it just felt natural.

Gohan watched her as she munched happily on her new found favorite snack. He was amazed by the fact that after all the things that had happened to her since they'd met that she still seemed to be the same young woman that so fascinated him almost 8 months ago.

Eight whole months; he hadn't even realized. This all started when he'd gone to Hawaii for that guest lecture. Gohan found himself wondering if he had never met Kalika how her life would have turned out.

Maybe Nomi would have never come. Maybe Kalika wouldn't have had to have come and stay in West City and leave everything she'd ever known behind. Maybe she wouldn't have become obsessed with getting revenge on the woman the killed her family. Maybe she wouldn't be sitting here with peanut butter and cheese puff dust on her face. Maybe if he had made a move on her when he had the chance she wouldn't be swollen with the Prince of Saiyans's child.

Maybe…

"You know," He blurted. "I never did congratulate you."

Amber colored eyes widened in confusion. "On what?"

"The baby." Gohan chuckled somewhat nervously. "You and Vegeta must be pretty excited."

Kalika looked down at her protruding middle and blushed badly.

"Uh…yeah." She smiled. "Well, I don't know about that. I don't think Geta gets excited about anything. Kaki's pretty interested though."

"Well, dad's always excited about a prospective sparing partner." The raven haired professor joked. "But, what about you. I mean…if you don't mind me asking."

"Me? Well I don't know really. It was all such a huge surprise." She smiled weakly. "I don't know. It is pretty different though. I would have never thought of it. Me a mom. It's so weird."

She looked up to see the strange expression on the Demi's face. Kalika wondered if she told him how she really felt about all of this what he would think of her. What she actually built up enough courage to tell him that she really wished that it had been his child she was carrying.

As much as the Island girl hated to admit to herself, she had been pleased to find out that Gohan and Videl had gotten divorced. Ever since their first meeting she'd been attracted to the college professor. But then things happened and her priorities changed. But even with every thing that she'd been through there wasn't a day that she wondered what he was doing.

Vegeta had just been there. Just as she had been for him. They didn't love each other. The baby was just the result of poor planning.

Not that she didn't want it. It was just that…

"Kalika…" Gohan said quietly. "There something that I really want to say, but my better judgment is telling me that it is extremely inappropriate."

Ebony brows scrunched together in query.

"Go…"

"I just now realized how much I missed talking with you." He said with weak smile. "And I just realized just how jealous I really am of Vegeta. (LIAR!) I mean I know you guys aren't together and everything but I just…"

"You know…" Kalika interrupted him. "I kinda feel really bad saying this…"

Gohan froze instantly. He'd expected to hear the worst from the sound of Kalika voice.

"But sometimes I kinda wish that this was your baby."

She was blushing so badly that she wouldn't have dared to look at him. She couldn't believe that she said that. It was so…Gods what did she expect him to say to that.

An entire minute had passed and Gohan had yet to respond to her declaration. She was getting nervous.

"I didn't mean to freak you out!" Kalika blurted. "It's just that Vegeta, he barely even talks to me and there's no telling what kind of father he's going to be…It's just I see you with Pan and I just thought that you…I don't know…I…I'm just sorry for saying something so stupid."

"…"

She started fidgeting. There was nothing she wanted more than to get out of this room. Had it always been this small? Gods why did she have to say something so stupid?!

"Well." Gohan finally said, a huge smile adorning his childlike face. "That was a little more than I was hoping for so soon, but I must say that I am extremely interested."

Kalika could not contain the face shattering grin she unleashed upon hearing Gohan's words. And she all but jumped across the room, tacking him and kissing him with all the passion she could muster.

What was wrong with her now a days? It had to be the hormones.

* * *

The Prince of Saiyans pressed himself firmly against the wall. He proceeded on his tip toes down the length of it. He was going to get Kakarot this time and even up the score. Some where in the back of his mind the theme to that stupid Earthling show, _Mission Impossible_ was playing.

_"What in HFIL is wrong with me?!"_ He thought. _"I'm acting like a complete fool." _

He figured it was because he was now mated to one. And the sad or glorious, however one choose to look at it, truth was that Saiyans mated for life. Not to mention that that life was quite a bit longer than the average human's. Meaning that Vegeta had many more wonderful years to act like a complete goof.

"What's the matter Geta?" Goku's voice echoed throughout the now seemingly much too large house. "Can't cha find me?"

"Shut up, Kakarot!" The prince yelled. "I don't need your help!"

He heard muffed snickering in replied and then there was nothing again. He growled low in his throat. The house was not big enough for him to be having this much trouble locating the younger Saiyan. This was getting ridiculous.

Now where was the baka hiding?

Vegeta stealthily eased open the door to what had once been Goten's room and peered inside. The sun was going down and the light that had made it through the window made the lightly colored room look ablaze with various shades of yellow, red and orange. Orange. He was actually starting to like the hideous color that his mate seemed to love so much.

He noticed that the closet door wasn't quite closed. Not that it was cracked or anything. Amazingly Kakarot was much too smart for that. But with his keen eyesight the Prince could tell that the door wasn't closed completely. Either that or the frame was a bit off. None the less, it wouldn't hurt to give it a try right?

Oh, poor misguided fool…

Right before even one of his fingertips could even graze the door handle he found himself with a face full of the most hideously brown carpeting one could ever imagine and the weight of an overly excited male Saiyan nearly suffocating him.

And yes…emphasis on overly excited.

"Ha-ha! I win again!"

A fiery blush overtook the mighty Prince's visage and with the speed of a hyperactive gazelle he'd flipped his victorious mate over so that it was he that was on top. Though Vegeta position was short lived for he found himself back flat to the floor mere seconds later.

"Nu uh…I won. Not you." Goku grinned.

"Cheater." The diminutive prince dead panned.

"No. I followed the rules." Like there had actually been any. "And there isn't one that says that I can't hide on the ceiling.

"You'd have to use Ki to do it baka."

"Well not to stay there."

"A minor technicality."

"…"

The prince raised a bow.

"Fine." Goku conceded. "So we'll share the prize."

"Agreed." The Prince grinned.

"Hmm…" the younger Saiyan began with a lecherous grin. "Where are you hiding that prize?"

The spiky haired nymph proceeded to search his mate's pants for said prize and upon finding it his grin got even larger.

"There it is!"

Before Vegeta could comment on his mate's odd behavior he found that his erection (when had that gotten there) had been quickly surrounded by the moist heat of his lover's mouth. Kakarot had always been a quick study but the peculiarities of the man's behavior never ceased to amaze the Saiyan prince.

He sat up on his elbows (which were decidedly unreliable at the moment) so that he could get a better look. It was an interesting technique but hey it was getting the job done.

The brown haired prince bit back a moan and leaned back into the carpet. He canted his hips up in time with his mate motions and before he knew it he was already at the best part. Not that he couldn't last long if he'd wanted to…I mean he was the prince of Saiyans.

"Ka…Kakarot!' He growled out as he reached his peak.

After a moment or two to catch is breath. Hey, even princes have to do that after such exertion, he opened his eyes to see his raven haired mate licking his lips clean.

"See, we both won." Goku offered.

"Yeah…sure…whatever." Was the breathless reply.

The larger male then plopped down on the floor next to the prince and let out a contented smile.

"Geta." He interrupted the pleasant quiet a moment later.

"Hn…"

"I was wondering." Kakarot said sitting up on his elbows and trying his darnedest to look serious.

"Yes…"

"Would you still find me attractive…y'know…if maybe…y'know…I gained a few pounds?"

A raised brow was all he got in response.

"Geta!"

"So what, are you now some ningen woman or something?" Geta asked, utterly taken by surprise.

"No." Goku pouted.

"Well then why would you ask me such a ridiculous question?"

"I don't know." Goku said as he lay back down beside his prince.

If Goku had been a human female he would have been upset by the prince abrupt albeit rude reply. But he was and never would be, Kami willing. So he being Goku…was thoroughly relived and promptly forgot all about ever worrying about such a silly thing in the first place.

Poor misguided fool…

****

****

**(A/N): Ha ha…finally got it done. Don't shoot me, though I have no idea when you'll see the next bit. School is sucking the life out of me but I will try me best. But I am getting a bit excited, I get to explore my characterizations of Piccolo and Seventeen, and I get to add some Krillin and Marron too. I'm hoping to get some Cell and Raditz in there and hopefully we will find out what Chichi has been up to. **


	23. In All His Awkward Glory

**The History of Kalika**

**Author's Note: **Sighs Almost three fucking months since the last update. I know you thought that this story was dead, huh. Me too. I was sad about it for a bit. Thank god the muse finally came back off of vacation huh? Geez.

_

* * *

__In All His Awkward Glory_

It had gotten to the point where the little things had even begun to ignite a blinding psychotic rage. He felt it in the pit of his belly, twisting his guts until he had to grit his teeth to the point of breaking just to keep from screaming.

He wanted to kill him. Pure and simple. He found himself sighing out loud because of a longing to see his guts strewn about the room and his blood painting the walls. He'd even thought of a method for turning the other man's skull into a creepy but stylish lamp.

_"I'll fix it so that you can't stay mad at me." _The Saiyan's graveled voice ghosted in his head.

Lying bastard. Oh he was still mad at him. In fact he hated the fucker.

He sighed audibly and his eyes dropped to a butter knife on the table. Ahh…All he had to do was pick it up and…

"What's the matter, precious? Not hungry?"

Cell was snapped out of his trance by the sound of the other man's voice. He watched as Raditz tore into a chunk of meat with wickedly sharp canines. His table etiquette had much to be desired. Cell knew this of course because the other Cell told him so. Not to mention that the mere sight of the man in full on eat was enough to make his stomach turn.

"No. Not so much anymore." The green haired hybrid said as he pushed his plate away from himself, right into the path of Raditz.

"For me? Oh darling, you are too kind." The bushy haired Saiyan said as he flashed a bloodied grin and proceeded to snatch up the virtually untouched portions of food from the abandoned plate.

"Do you think that maybe you could at least try to chew with you mouth closed?"

"For you my love…anything." Raditz said with a smile that could almost pass as charming. It made Cell's stomach lurch.

"Stop smiling at me like that."

"Well shouldn't I smile at you?" He asked innocently. "You are my mate and I love you very much."

"Well I…I…"

It had started with so much promise this time too. He had even sprung from his seat, his rage fueling him. But then…nothing. Cell's mouth hung open. He could think the word sure, but saying it was a different story all together. Because saying it out loud would make it true. And as much as he hated to admit it and as much as Raditz would just would love to rub it in, Cell just could not hate this man.

It wasn't fair. It just was not fucking fair.

What kind of sick fucker of a Saiyan came up with this retarded arrangement? The submissive mate and the dominant mate. The dominate was the one who gave the mark and the submissive was the one to bare it.

He had to stop his hand from going to the scar on his shoulder. A fucking scar. And he didn't scar; another thing that his mind buddy had told him about his self. But that big honker of a mother was still there.

How could a fucking mark tie him to this disgrace of a man in front of him for all of eternity? It just didn't make any since. You couldn't just go around biting people on this magical fucking part of their bodies and suddenly have complete control of them? Make them love you so much that it makes you hurt inside. Make your guts twist into knots at the very thought of them. Make you adore them so much that you hope they die so you can go with them and hopefully not behave so idiotically in the after life. Love them so much that you just want to murder them brutally just to prove to yourself that they don't mean as much to you as you know they do. Make you so stupid that you replay the moment when your dignity was taken and you were humiliated beyond comprehension and try to pick out all the tender bits. He hadn't meant to really hurt him…Right?

What the hell…

He'd tried to keep his face from twisting into a grimace and had succeeded but he had not been quick enough to stop the pitiful whimper. Why was his vision blurry all of a sudden?

The burly haired bastard was at his side in an instant. Cell even found himself arching into the touches and sweet caressed as Raditz threaded his fingers through thick jade hued spikes. The younger man shuttered at the show of affection, taking in large gulps of air in the process.

Raditz sighed in exasperation.

"I don't understand you, love." He uttered; his tone more serious. "There is no use in fighting this. There are so few of us now. We could…"

He kneeled down and faced the younger Saiyan.

"We could be good together you know." He finished.

The pale skinned hybrid's eyes narrowed at this. As if trying to figure him out.

The bulkier of the two got up abruptly and glared back. Why was he even bothering? It wasn't like he couldn't just make the little shit do what he wanted anyway. But…he just didn't want to have to make him do anything. Not like he had before.

In truth he hadn't so much as tried to kiss the boy since. But he had wanted to, very much so. He did have a pretty little mate.

Cell finally gave up and dropped his eyes back to the floor. Raditz continued to watch expectantly.

"I'm going to bed." The youth said abruptly as he stood up and headed for the bedroom door.

Raditz bit back a frustrated growl.

"You coming?"

Raditz was almost positive that he had heard wrong. But the questioning look on the hybrid's face squashed his doubt. His ears had almost perked up at the invitation. A wicked grin bloomed on the older man's face.

* * *

Piccolo touched down in the front yard at approximately 6:47 pm. He was only a few minutes late. He didn't want it to seem like he cared…Y'know…too much anyway.

Eighteen and Krillin's new home was modest but acceptable. The lawn was nicely kept, a small vegetable garden planted just in view at the side. Not that Piccolo thought much about it but the couple had done pretty well for themselves over the years despite their eccentric lifestyles. What was it that Krillin did for a living anyway?

The Namekian gave up trying to remember and began what seemed like an arduous trek to the front door. Before he could even lift a hand to knock the thick wooden door was pulled open and he was suddenly face to face with the man that had hand his mind a complete mess for the past few months.

"What's up, Greenbean?" Seventeen joked. "I thought you'd never get here. Being around these guys with backup is bad enough but alone it's almost enough to make you want to maim someone."

Piccolo opened his mouth to apologize but once again he found himself drawing a blank in the black haired android's presence. Seventeen was dressed pretty casual. His usual black t-shirt (minus the red ribbon insignia) and a pair of worn (but tearless) blue jeans accentuated his boyish build. His long silky ebony hair was pulled back into a pony tail with wisps of hair hanging carelessly about his face. As much as Seventeen tried to look older by wearing his hair this way, he would always look like a teenager to Piccolo. It was just the curse of being an android, but the Namek thought that he wouldn't have it any other way.

"You guys gonna stand in the hallway staring at each all night or are you planning on joining the rest of us in the dinning room?" The familiar voice of Eighteen broke Piccolo's in depth analysis of her brother.

"Oh, yes." Piccolo gruff voice boomed a little too loudly. A dark green stained his cheeks. "Perhaps we should…"

Seventeen's small nose twitched slightly before scrunching up in distaste.

"I think dinner's ready, sis." He finally said.

Eighteen tested the air as well. "That Kamidamned man." She grumbled. "I told him to keep an eye on the food."

As the blonde haired woman stomped off into the kitchen screaming about tiny men with even tinier attention spans, Seventeen turned to Piccolo with an amused smirk.

"Ah, married life." The dark young man scoffed. "Shall we go and laugh at their misfortunes, Greenbean?"

Before Piccolo could even consider an awkward reply he was interrupted yet again.

"Hey guys!"

The tall Namekian almost cringed at the sound of that voice. He'd never been that fond of Son's beloved Master Roshi. He thought the man was a pervert and an idiot. It was hard to wrap his mind around the fact that this short, bald, wrinkled, generally irritating old man was responsible for training one of the greatest warriors in the history of the galaxy. Fine, he was good when fighting was concerned but the thought of having dinner with the man (singling out the fact that it might be quite awkward when he didn't eat anything) might be one of the most difficult experiences of his life. Not that he cared about feeling awkward or anything. Not he, the unshakable, emotions of steel having Piccolo.

"Looks like burgers for dinner, boys." Roshi said confidentially. "If you ask me they'll probably be a lot better than Eighteen's cooking anyway." He added with a chuckle.

Seventeen merely smirked in reply.

* * *

What had begun as a traditional dinner of family and friends had quickly turned into picnic filled to the brim with just about every person that Piccolo had ever met. It was amazing how fast all the Z Senshi could gather when there wasn't even some super charged villain with something to prove in the general area. No, all they need was a grill and some potato salad and they were there before you could say Kamehameha.

In light of resent developments, the Namekian decided that he should take his usual position in times such as these: as far as way from the ruckus as possible. He took a quick look at his surroundings. Even Dende had showed up. He was over with Gohan and Trunks and Goten. Gohan seemed to be in better spirits since the last time Piccolo had seen him. He noticed the dark haired demi stealing glances at the newest member of their group, the Saiyan girl, Kalika. It seemed that life had gone on a usual. There was not much that could keep a Son down for long.

Vegeta and Goku had showed up late. Goku had appeared with the prince via instant transmission a few moments ago. The spiky haired Saiyan was giggling nervously and trying to straighten his clothes. Piccolo groaned when he figured out the reason for two Saiyans' late arrival. The unnerving thought only lasted briefly as the Namekian was startled the sudden presence of his android partner in crime.

"Heh. Saiyans, you barbeque so much as a pack of hot dogs and your fighting them off with flaming sporks."

Piccolo could help but grin as the extremely random image of he and Seventeen facing off with Goku and the rest of the Saiyans with a huge flame engulfed spork.

"What the hell is a spork anyway?" The tall alien blurted absently.

"Eh, I think it's what happens when forks and spoons don't use protection."

Piccolo groaned. "Humans."

Being an android, Seventeen, as well as his Namekian comrade, didn't really see the point in challenging Goku for a go at the buffet table either. Thus, the blacked haired young man just grinned and sat down next to his green skinned friend with the intent of enjoying the impending chaos.

He leaned closer to the large Namek and pointed in the direction of the grill.

"Goten's got his eye on that rack of ribs there." Seventeen whispered. "But he hasn't noticed that gleam in Goku's eyes."

Piccolo chuckled despite himself. "Not a chance."

"I don't know. Goten looks pretty determined."

"That's Goku. The guy would eat a tire if you put enough barbeque sauce on it."

"Look at Krillin." Seventeen said suppressing a laugh. "He's sweating."

Piccolo actually laughed out right. He couldn't help but find the image of the nervous shifty eyed ex-monk hilarious.

"Look at him. He knows he doesn't stand a chance."

Piccolo's sensitive ears could even pick up the short man's mumblings about over eating Saiyans, 20 dollar ribs and why the hell had Eighteen called them over here in the first place expecting to be able to feed them without going broke. Piccolo grinned.

"Uh…it has begun. Goku's started his approach. Look at Goten; he's making a run for it." Seventeen said, eyes widening in anticipation.

Piccolo tried his best not to be amused by the scene that was currently unfolding but Seventeen commentary was making it difficult. And so it was that Krillin was knocked over in the kiddy pool by the two greedy Saiyans, causing Eighteen and Goku to run to his aid. Giving Goten all the opportunity to steal the ribs, only to be thwarted by the pregnant girl Saiyan, who in turn took her prize over in the corner seats to sit next to Gohan. Though as it turned out she had betrayed the older demi and refused to share, resulting in him having to watch her enjoy every savory bite in woeful helplessness.

At this point Seventeen was laughing hysterically, falling powerlessly all over the now blushing Piccolo. The dark haired android stared up at the Namek from his current position which was just about in other man's lap.

"That was priceless!" He exclaimed, wiping tears away.

Piccolo smiled back at him awkwardly.

The other man's grinned fade considerably.

"Oh, c'mon Piccolo!" He started sitting upright. "I was practically throwing myself at you!"

The admission was enough to cause all the blood in Piccolo's body to rush to this face. He was tempting a nose bleed. The thoroughly embarrassed Namek jumped to his feet, ramblings and incoherent noises spewing forth. From his spot on the ground Seventeen heaved a sigh and got up dusting himself off.

"Okay, fine." The irritated droid mumbled as he stomped off.

Piccolo was left standing there gapping. He'd had his chance. It had been handed right to him and he froze. He fucking froze. Now Seventeen thought that he wasn't interested. But he was. By Kami, he was.

He didn't even bother going after him. He hadn't know what to say then he was damned if he knew what to say now. Fucking emotions, he'd been better off when he'd just ignored the damned things. He turned slightly and noticed Eighteen looking at him. Her eyes were narrowed and she had he hands on her hips. She raised a questioning brow and mouthed the words:

"What did you do?"

He sneered back at her and stomped off in the opposite direction. He really needed a good long meditation break. Fucking android he'd swear they were harder to deal with than humans…or Saiyans. growl

* * *

Goten sat contentedly next to his boyfriend taking out one after another of the unsuspecting burgers plied on the plate in front of him. Trunks, however, was still pouting about the ribs that they'd missed out on.

"I can't believe you just let her take them."

The dark haired demi swallowed the food he had stuffed in his cheeks and stared at his mate bemusedly.

"I can't believe you're still pouting about them." He said wiping away some stray sauce with the back of his hand. "I mean, _you_ go over there an' ask her for some."

Trunks looked over at the female in question as she tossed another striped bone by the wayside.

"I don't know about you, but I'm not willing to challenge a pregnant Saiyan for food. I like my life very much, thank you." The younger teen continued. "Kalika has to be like what your mom was when she was knocked up with Bra like times a thousand."

Trunks opened his mouth in an attempt to defend his mother but he was interrupted before he could even form the thought.

"Hello, boys."

At the sound of the voice the two Demis sighed. It was Marron. Again. What was it with this girl? She was like fucking relentless or something.

"Hi, Moron." Goten sniggered.

The girl's pretty face twisted instantaneously into utter outrage, her blue eyes darkening.

"Goten!" Trunks had truly tried to sound sincere but he hadn't been expecting that one and broke off into barely contained laughter. "Uh, hi Marron." He said once he'd gotten it out of his system.

The blonde teen turned back to the lavender hued demi Saiyan and smiled sweetly.

"Hello, Trunks." She beamed "I heard that you were here and I thought that I should come over and say hi."

"And you have. Now beat it." Goten cut in.

It was well know to anyone that cared to pay attention that Son Goten and Marron Chestnut positively loathed each other. Trunks had found that entirely strange being that there fathers had been best friends practically forever. But what was even stranger was the way that his usually even tempered boyfriend changed into a complete bitch whenever the girl was in speaking range. The demi prince supposed that it had something to do with the damned near psychotic crush that Marron had on him. I mean, he did belong to Goten after all and Saiyan's weren't particularly known for sharing. Be it food or otherwise.

"Look you gangly bastard…"

_Oh shit._

"Bitch!" Goten howled jumping to his feet.

Trunks had known this was bound to happen sooner or later but what had surprised him the most was that everyone else at the gathering hadn't even acknowledged the burgeoning bitchfest.

"Fag!" Marron screamed.

_Oh good Dende. _

"Babylonian whore!"

Trunks couldn't help but laugh at that one. He noticed Dende chuckling over in the corner as well. It was then that he decided to take action.

"Look you guys!" The older boy said stepping between them only to be pushed back out of the way by Goten.

"He's mine, whore! So back off!"

Thus Trunks was hoisted off of the ground and kissed rather passionately in front of all of his friends and family.

"See?"

"Woo hoo! Take it off!" Dende howled from the sidelines. This caused the three of them, plus many others to turn in the guardian's direction.

"What?" The green skinned teenager asked innocently.

Finally, acknowledging defeat, Marron snarled and stomped off toward the adults. Leaving Goten and Trunks, still looking at Dende strangely.

"What?" The young guardian asked again.

_

* * *

__Elsewhere…_

He was exceedingly warm. The big bastard had refused to let him go and not only that he had draped every blanket he could reach over the top of them. Cell sighed wearily. It was nice is an odd sort of way to be the object of such affection. But he still thoroughly disliked the bastard. He drifted off with a slight smile at his achievement. Yes. He disliked him. Not as strong as hate. But it would do for now.

_**A/N:** There's more domestic stuff in the next chapter. No more violence or serious stuff yet. I don't think I could write if I had wanted to anyway. But home life is always fun to write for these guys. The Goku and Bulma scenes should be interesting. grins _


	24. The Randomness of the Few

**The History of Kalika**

_The Randomness of the Few_

The genius of her mistress never ceased to amaze her. But even Nomi was having a hard time believing that the walls of Dr. Tyler's Gravity Chamber would be able to hold the two dueling Saiyans below. The initial plans for the chamber had been borrowed but the good doctor and her team had made major adjustments to the room. For starters it was huge. The walls of the chamber were made from a synthetic metal that only Tyler Corp. had the equipment and expertise to create. It made the room virtually indestructible.

This Nomi still found to be impossible. With every Ki blast the two Saiyans unleashed, she had expected it to be their last. I mean, the room looked normal enough. But the shaggy haired bastard and the green haired freak seemed to be moving as if they weren't in more than 100 times the Earth's normal gravity. The blond assassin wondered if the body that her mistress had given her was capable of sustaining under such punishment. Nomi had never had to train for her strength; it had been given to her. She'd only had to develop her skills and technique. Something, by the looks of things, Raditz was sorely lacking.

The hybrid Saiyan on the other hand was just about flawless. He rarely missed his mark and when he did it had to have been pure luck on the part of Raditz. And the two males were vicious bastards. Their training suits were in tatters stained with blood and sweat. They were animals. They were…

"Untamable beasts."

"Oh but that is were you are wrong."

The voice was cold and calculating. In all of her life, Nomi had never experienced such as feeling as when her mistress's voice graced her ears. It was like being zapping in a microwave. It brought ever ounce of her blood to her over heated flesh leaving her cold and frozen inside. It was delicious the way her mistress could make her swoon. This physical dissonance had become an addiction, making Nomi shiver at the slightest utterance from her dear Doctor Tyler.

"On the contrary, they are quite tamable."

The shorthaired blonde suppressed her grin as much as she could before turning around. But it had been so long since she'd seen her master. Sorah Tyler was a busy woman with all her plots and plans for global domination and running the second largest corporation in the world.

Though the good doctor's goal was cliché to say the least, Sorah made the old standard look good. Her viciousness knew no bounds and her cunning was unmatched in Nomi's eyes. She would be good for the world. Sorah would be the perfect leader. They just needed to make everyone else understand that. Especially, those filthy Saiyans. Destroying them would merely be an added bonus.

"It takes an animal to know an animal, Nomi."

The fiery haired doctor smiled. "You know that."

"Yes of course mistress." The young blond shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "Your hybrid seems to be coming along nicely."

"Yes, he is fine isn't he? And to think, he hasn't even come close to unlocking his ultimate potential, but Raditz will see to that." Sorah turned back to the monitors that recorded the Saiyans' training. "I doubt my little boy even has a clue as to what he is capable of." She added as she caressed the screen lovingly.

Nomi could not help the pang of jealousy that ran through her as she watched as the young corporate head approached the glass window of the observation studio. Down below the Saiyans' relentless sparing match continued.

"That Doctor Gero was a bloody genius." Sorah added.

"But mistress," Nomi butted in. "He failed. His android… His Cell was defeated by the Z Senshi." She said hesitantly.

No sooner had the words left Nomi's mouth her mistress's eyes snapped back on her. The cybernetic assassin cringed noticeably.

_"Way to get her attention back, Nomi" _She berated herself mentally.

"He did not fail." Sorah said, a frown twisting her lovely face. The young scientist smirked proudly and pushed her glassed further up her nose. "There were a few miscalculations. Miscalculations that I am sure that he would have corrected if he'd been given the chance."

"But the premise… The Complete Android Cell _was_ perfect. As perfect as any android could be anyhow."

Her stern expression slowly melted into a smile. "But my baby…my precious little boy will be unstoppable. Not even those foolish Senshi won't stand a chance against him."

"Oh yes, of course mistress." Nomi stuttered.

He groaned inwardly at her spinelessness. Some super powered assassin she was. She couldn't even speak without becoming a stuttering shuddering mess.

"And then we'll get rid of anyone else who poses a threat." Sorah smiled grew even larger. "But only the ones that refuse our treatment of course."

"Oh of course."

"We'll never have to worry about aliens or overly powerful fools threatening our planet ever again. Our world will finally have stability. We will have the power to defend ourselves."

Her mistress's eyes were gleaming with most beautiful light now. Nomi had once thought that it was the enhancements that made them burn so. But she knew better now. It was her mistress's own inner light that fueled that sapphire blaze.

"We'll make that arrogant bastard Prince Vegeta pay as well, right dear?"

"Yes. We will." Nomi couldn't help the smile that bloomed on her face in response to that. "And we'll use his own kind against him."

"A most genius plan, if I don't say so myself." Sorah grinned.

She took a seat in one of the larger leather chairs in the room. The space was pretty comfortable for its intended purpose. It was used as an observatory for the Saiyans. This was where Dr. Tyler and her team collected data on them when they fought. The boys didn't' seem to care that they were being watched. Well at least Raditz didn't seem to care.

"I understand the hybrid, Miss Sorah, but I still don't understand Raditz." Nomi said worriedly. "What are you planning on doing with him? He is powerful but the Z fighters have long since surpassed him."

Her mistress chuckled. Nomi instantly felt nauseous. That sound had always had that effect on her. She must have said something stupid. Of course, the big bastard had a purpose. Her mistress wasn't an idiot. She always had a plan. Nomi was just too dumb to see it.

"Of course Raditz has a purpose, silly girl." Sorah chuckled. "You underestimate him. He wants his revenge as well. And he's actually a pretty conniving little bugger too. He even has you fooled. He much more powerful then he lets on."

The green-eyed assassin wasn't surprised with the answer. She should have known it all along. Her powers had not been nearly enough to face the monkey prince and from the power level that Raditz did present to everyone else he hadn't seemed much stronger then she was. So he'd been hiding his true strength all along.

"If not Raditz, then only that behemoth Nappa would have been acceptable." Sorah added. "The hairy one will do for now. He's been training quite well with Cell."

Nomi rolled her eyes. If only the good doctor knew just how well Raditz trained with her precious little experiment.

* * *

As the heavy metal music blared over the speakers Yamcha began to worry. It wasn't normal for a seven year old girl to be listening to this type of stuff, was it? Well, Bra Briefs wasn't exactly your run of the mill seven year old. Her mother just happened to be one of the smartest and richest people in the entire world and her father was a super powered alien prince with a tail, which Bra had inherited thus only adding to the girl's un-normal-ness. 

That aside, Yamcha still had to wonder which one of the supposedly responsible adults in her life had bought this CD for her in the first place. It was obscene. He was even blushing. And he hardly ever blushed. He had always considered himself open minded. Nothing much surprised him anymore. But this was just strange. Where had she even heard these guys in the first place? I mean most people didn't just go to the store and pick up a random CD and buy it. Well, her mom was rich. That's probably exactly what happened.

"What ever happened to parents monitoring what their kids listen too?" Yamcha said exasperatedly, finally building enough nerve up to turn the music off.

Bra just looked up at him with a confused expression on her pretty little face.

"I don't know." She said finally. "Daddy bought it but he didn't like it much. I found it outside the gravity room one day. He must have thrown it out."

It was almost eerie how much she looked like Bulma. Even with the twigs in her hair and the dirt smudges. It made Yamcha wonder if Vegeta had truly been involved in her conception at all. Maybe Bulma had finally come up with a way to clone herself or something like that. He vaguely remembered her saying something about wanting to try it out someday. But the gentle thumping of Bra's tail to the new music Yamcha'd started knocked that idea right on out. She was definitely Saiyan. But she was just too cute a kid to be Vegeta's. Trunks was a decent looking kid but he definitely had that scary Saiyany thing going on with him. Bra put Yamcha more in the mindset of Gohan (well when he hadn't snapped and was all vicious and I'll-Make-You-Pay-For-Killing-My-Fathery) or Goten. Maybe Goku had something he needed to tell everyone.

"So soccer practice, huh? How'd it go?"

Bra looked at him one little blue eyebrow raised and a scowl planted firmly on her round chibi face making her look a lot older than she really was.

"Nope." The former desert bandit uttered out loud. "You are definitely Vegeta's kid." And sighed. "What happened?"

"Nothing." The little Bulma clone was pouting now, just like her mother.

"Don't give me that. Something is wrong."

Bra looked at him, seemingly a tad annoyed that he hadn't just let it go. Her parents always just let it go. Why was he being such a pain?

"Nothing." She growled.

Yamcha rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the traffic that plagued downtown West City.

"Why did _you_ come pick me up anyway?" Bra asked bitterly.

"Well, I'm actually doing a favor for you grandmother." Yamcha replied. "She got a little held up at her gardening club."

The little girl groaned. "The woman is obsessed."

Yamcha couldn't help but smirk at the way that Bra had said woman. Yep, definitely Vegeta's kid.

"Is there a problem with me picking you up?"

"No. Not at all." Bra said. "Dad said that you were a pretty decent guy. For a human anyway. And that I should try and get used to you because you and mama were probably going to be getting married because she was so stuck on the idea of binding herself legally to who ever she happened to be fucking at the time."

If Yamcha's eyes could have gotten any bigger they'd have fallen completely out of his head.

"Oh."

Bra just grinned.

"But don't worry." She said. "I like you. It's just… you're not the one I need to talk to right now."

Yamcha took the moment to regain his composure and smiled slightly at her. Bra was certainly mature for his age. A little too mature.

"A girl thing huh?"

"No… it's a Saiyan thing." She said matter of factly.

"Oh…"

There was a short lived silence.

"I can't go back there anymore." The seven year old erupted miserably.

"Oh come on, Small fry, it couldn't have been that bad."

"They saw…" She paused to cut her eyes toward the offending appendage. "it."

Yamcha sighed.

"You thought they wouldn't?!"

Okay, not the best thing to say in this situation Yamcha had to admit. But the girl had a tail. And not one of those small bunny like tails but a long, thick, blue furred one. It could wrap around her little waist at least twice.

"Mama said that Trunks went all the way through grade school with out anyone ever finding out about his." Bra pouted. "Why'd they have to be so nosy when it came to me?"

Yamcha found that odd being that Trunks's tail was purple. And not just that normal purple but lavender. Lavender. How could those kid's not see and lavender monkey tail? They were kids…kids noticed everything.

"What did they say?" Yamcha asked.

"Well, nothing…to my face. But I saw 'em laughing an' pointing." The youngster sulked. "I shoulda blasted 'em all to the next dimension!"

"It'll be fine, short stuff." The dark haired man encouraged. "Goku never hid his tail from anyone when he was a kid and everything worked out for him."

"Yeah, well mama said that Goku's a special case." Bra continued to sulk. "Plus he never went to school and he stays all the way out in Mt. Pao."

Yamcha gave up trying. What the hell did he know about having a tail? The little girl was right, this was definitely a Saiyan thing.

"My life is over!" Bra howled. "I gonna have to kill every one of those bitches!"

Yamcha had to swerve to miss that car.

* * *

"But Ve-ge-ta! I'm sooooo hungry!" 

Chichi's head shot up at the sound of Goku's pleading voice.

"Grandpa Goku!" Pan screamed and leapt off the counter where she'd been trying to score some of her grandmother's cookies.

Chichi couldn't help but grin at the commotion that Goku was making in the hallway though. Not that she didn't miss her dear ex-husband…sometimes… But she was happy that Vegeta was the one that had to deal with Goku's insatiable appetite now.

"Can't we stop by the kitchen first? I think some one's baking cookies. I could smell them all the way back by the red light."

"We have an appointment with the woman at 3 o'clock." Vegeta's irritated voice could be heard now. "She claims that she's so damned busy. There's no telling when she'll be free again. And cookies are not food! If you are really hungry you could at least try to eat something with some nutritional value!"

Aww…it was cute how Vegeta was trying to get Goku to eat properly.

Fat chance.

The dark haired woman sighed in defeat though. She'd spent all this time backing cookies for Pan's school bake sale and she was sure now that they would never see the inside of the plastic containers she'd bought for them. She'd be up all night baking more.

"Hiyah, Chi!" Goku chirped happily as he entered the room. Pan was perched on his shoulders her little hands clenched around thick spikes of hair. "Mmmm… something sure smells good!"

"Nice to see you too, Goku."

And she watched as the man and their granddaughter feasted on the fruits of all her hard work.

"Why was I not informed that you guys were coming over here?" Chichi groaned in Vegeta's direction. "I could have made decoy food."

"Since when do we have to inform you of anything, onna?"

Chichi's face suddenly brightened and just as quickly Vegeta found himself being hugged and snuggled.

"Aww…it so nice to see you too, Vegeta!" Chichi gushed.

"What the hell is wrong with you woman!" the prince bellowed. "Release me this instant!"

Goku looked up from the chaos of crumbs that had once been 4 dozen cookies and growled in the deranged coupling's direction.

"I knew it!" Chichi's attitude abruptly changed and she was pointing at Goku accusingly.

Thus Goku went from enraged that his ex wife had been touching his mate to thoroughly confused so quickly that he had to check his nose to see if it was bleeding.

"Knew what, Chichi?" The poor bewildered Saiyan asked.

"You're pregnant!" She accused.

Goku's eyes got wide as saucers and Vegeta's mouth fell open a millimeter or two.

"Why the hell would you think that?!" The prince howled.

Suddenly Goku's face went pale. He slapped a hand over his mouth and shot out of the room. Chichi smiled smugly prompting Vegeta to retaliate.

"That proves nothing."

**_Author's Note_**_: Long time no see, huh? Well I finally got off my ass and got another chapter done. I don't know why this fic is coming along so slowly. sigh I already got an idea and title for the next chapter though, so maybe that one wouldn't take as long. It going to pick up from here so it won't be took long until we find out how the hell Chichi knows what she thinks she knows and just what Bulma has to say about Goku's condition. And it looks like our favorite boys Trunks and Goten have some fun planned for Earth's young guardian. It was all Goten's idea… I swear_

**_Up next: Chapter 25 "Shak'ems" _**


	25. Shak'ems

**The History of Kalika**

_Shak'ems _

Large, obsidian orbs stared back at him in utter confusion. They rapidly disappeared behind dark green lids a few times before the head that held them began to shake furiously.

"No…no…no!"

"What do you mean no!" Goten said with an air of distress. "I went thorough a lot of trouble setting this up for us. Y'know I don't have a lot a pull around here. If any at all. I mean I'm not mister Trunks Briefs, the heir of Capsule Corporation or anything like that."

He added this while cutting his eyes at the purple haired boy. To which said boy replied:

"What!"

Goten's gaze lingered a little longer before returning his attention to the slightly shorter green skinned teenager in front of them.

"Look Dende, Piccolo's told us all about it…"

"Well actually he was talking to Gohan and you just happened to 'overhear'." Trunks helpfully pointed out.

The dark haired Demi immediately turned his death glare back on his boyfriend.

"Any-fucking-way!" A grin for Dende. "WE heard that you'd been a little stressed out lately. What with your guardianship over the entire Earth and all…"

"And you know after your outbursts at Krillin's get together a few weeks ago…" Trunks added.

"Yeah, and with the dreams you've apparently been having." Goten concluded. "We thought that maybe a little outing would be…um…"

"Beneficial!" The older Saiyan chimed in.

The young Namek couldn't help but be a little alarmed at how the boys tended to finish each other's sentences. It was a bit unnerving really. But then another thing sprung to the forefront of his thoughts.

"Piccolo told Gohan that!" he shrieked in a decidedly ungodly manner. But then again, young Dende had always been a shrieker. Even the responsibility of the world hadn't been able to breed that out of him.

"Well, I'm sure he only wanted to help!" the Briefs boy sputtered hurriedly. "I told you, you should have kept your big mouth shut!" he tersely whispered to his boyfriend.

"I will not stand by and watch my dear friend whither away like some…prudish old maid!" Goten shot back.

"He'll be twenty next week, Goten!"

"So!"

Dende's wide eyes went back and forth between the boys. His mouth dropping open wider and wider as the discussion only got more and more embarrassing for him.

"Hey!" He finally screamed.

Goten's patented beaming Son grin was turned on yet again.

"Hey now." He said placing his hand on the young guardian's shoulder. "No need to get upset. This will be a pleasant experience for everyone involved…"

"But…"

"Believe me when I tell you that this place comes highly recommended from some extremely reputable sources."

"Umm… Goten?" Trunks tried but to no avail.

"You have nothing to worry about, Dende. These people are skilled professionals."

"B-but…

"Go-ten…he's turning purple."

"I believe me, there is nothing like an experience engineered by trained specialists. Some of these people are even third generation!"

"Goten!"

"But I don't want to go to a strip club!" Dende finally erupted.

"Oh, Dende." The teenager chuckled, bracing his other hand on the boy's free sholder. "You only think you don't want to."

"But it's ungodly." The Namek whispered.

"Oh, and hooting 'Take it off' is?" Trunks asked.

Goten leaned down until he was eye level with his little green friend. Even though Dende was older and the god of his home planet, it didn't mean that he was wiser.

"C'mon." The boy giggled. "It's ass and titties! What could be more godly then enjoying nature in all its splendor!"

"That's only if they're real." The lavender haired youth at his side pointed out.

Goten sounded almost bored as he added the last comment with a strait face. "Silicon is found in nature, Trunks."

Dende could do nothing but sigh.

* * *

"I think Chichi tried to poison me." Goku said miserably.

A sigh.

"Kakarot, you ate 6 dozen cookies." Vegeta said calmly.

"Well it's not like that's ever been a problem before." The younger Saiyan pouted.

Vegeta had to help the poor idiot down the hall. He was still pale and shaking, it didn't help that the Saiyan was a little heavier then he'd been the last time  
Vegeta'd carried him anywhere. Well that might have to do with the fact that Kakarot wasn't exactly willing this time.

"Do we really have to do this, Geta?" The taller one whined.

"Yes, we do. That harpy woman of yours is crazy if she thinks that she's right about this. The onna will know what is really wrong with you." Vegeta said confidently.

Goku grinned weakly. "Heh, you really think it's impossible, Vegeta? Cause I don't know. I _have_ been feeling really weird lately."

"Kakarot, please. Don't you think I would know if my own mate was pregnant!"

"Well want if the ki is too tiny to sense."

In response to this Vegeta abruptly stopped, leaving Goku to fall over onto the nearest wall.

"No child of mine would ever have weak ki!" He roared in outrage.

Goku watched with wide eyes as out of no where, the frying pan of doom descended upon the prince's unsuspecting head. Vegeta howled in pain before whipping around to discover the source of the annoyance.

"Don't you dare yell at him!" ChiChi screamed as she raised the pan in the air for another go round. "Goku is in a delicate condition right now and I won't let you upset him!"

"Look, you crazy bi…"

But Vegeta was silenced by just a wave of the pan.

"C'mon Goku." The pan-wielding psycho said as she went to help her ex-husband up from the wall. She settled his arm over her shoulders before they made their way down the hall.

Vegeta rubbed at the growing knot on his head and grumbled angrily as he followed the pair.

"And who told you that you could touch him anyway, woman!"

* * *

Bulma had been busy with another patient when the trio made it to her labs. Sitting cross-legged on the examination table grinning from ear to ear was Kalika.

Although she actually lived at the Capsule compound, she now spent at lot of time over at Gohan's with the boys. Even with that being the case, Vegeta didn't really see much of her anymore. Needless to say he had no idea that she was as huge as she was.

She was practically glowing, her ebony tail swaying happily behind her. Vegeta could feel the growing ki of his child radiating inside of her. The smirk was inevitable. He cut his eyes over at the once married pair before he walked over to the Pacific island girl.

"So," he tried pathetically at small talk. "How are…things?"

"Oh, you mean the baby?" Kalika asked her amber eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Hn."

"Oh, _she's_ fine."

"A female!" He sneered.

"Yes. A girl." She said slowly. Taking the care to make sure that the prince had understood that he'd impregnated her with a female child. "What? You got something against girls?"

"…"

"Oh, right! You do, don't you?"

"Shut up, woman!"

"Oh, so I finally made it to woman status?" Kalika grinned.

Vegeta frowned.

"Oh Geta, I'm just fucking with you!"

Bulma stood a little bit away, smiling smugly at the two of them.

"He doesn't take teasing well." The blue haired woman laughed. "But don't pay him any mind, Kalika. He was just like this when I got pregnant with Bra.

"For some reason he thinks that his princely sperm is only capable of making boys. It took almost the whole nine months to convince him that she wasn't Yamcha's kid."

ChiChi suddenly started laughing.

"Am I the only person in this room that Vegeta hasn't knocked up!"

"Kakarot is not pregnant, woman!" Vegeta suddenly roared.

Kalika scoffed, "The hell he isn't!"

The prince's fury turned on the expecting female.

"I mean look at him Geta!" She continued as if she wasn't getting the House of Vegeta's family brand glare of death.

"He's just getting fat!" The flame haired royal growled in defense.

ChiChi had gone to cover the man's ears but she had been a little too late. Goku's eyes widened in outrage and he whimpered.

"Vegeta!" Bulma shrieked.

"You insensitive asshole!" ChiChi screamed whipping out her frying pan.

"Geta! You said it was alright! You said you liked me with a little more meat on my bones!" Goku cried.

Bulma sweat dropped. Kalika was utterly enthralled. Mr. Briefs apparently waltz in at the wrong time and immediately turned around exiting the room.

* * *

Dende was a bit… disturbed to say the least. He clutched the hood tighter around his head and peered out at this amazing new world with wide glassy black eyes.

"Goten?" He whispered urgently. "Are we even old enough to be in here!"

"Shut up, Dende!" The dark haired Saiyan whispered back. "You'll blow our cover!"

Trunks gave a withered look before passing his own fake ID to the bouncer. The taller man gave the three of them a disapproving glance before he took a look at the Demi's identification.

"Mister Briefs!" A sharply dressed man erupted from the crowd suddenly, looking a bit nervous. "I don't know how I could have missed you! I'm so sorry, Sir!"

Goten's face suddenly flushed red in rage.

"Hey! Hey, buddy!" The youngest of the teens screeched. "This night it about my buddy Dende, here!"

The bouncer looked to Trunks for his approval. Trunks nodded slightly, hoping to the kais that his boyfriend hadn't noticed.

"Yes, of course, Mister…" The other man began.

"Son!"

"Yes, Mister Son." The club's apparent manager stammered. "Right this way. We have our VIP section ready and waiting for you."

Dende looked at the masses of people milling about. There were so many scantly clad women… and men. A furious blush lit up the Namekian's face.

_"Oh gods, oh gods! Why did I let them talk me into this!"_

The small alien's thoughts were suddenly broken as he felt a hand settle lightly upon his shoulder.

"Goten!" He said whipping his whole body around and…

He suddenly found himself face to face with the loveliest pair of…what did Goten call them… ah yes…tittes he'd ever seen. Not that he'd seen many anyway. Not any like these.

"Hello." The lovely lady said.

Well, he could only guess at her loveliness, as he was quite enthralled with her breasts at the moment. The young woman apparently took note of this and ventured a slim hand underneath his chin raising it upward. The act had knocked the hood off of his head, although, Dende didn't even seem to notice. She had to be the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen.

Her skin was smooth as milk chocolate cream and the exact same color too. And her hair was even more lively and colorful then any fire he'd ever seen. The waves of crimson framed her pretty face making her hazel eyes sparkle in the dim lighting. She put the young Namekian in the mind of one of those anime girls that he tented to drool over on the Internet. Only… she was real!

"Hello, Mister Dende." She said testing her luck again.

And her voice… even over the nauseating roar of the club's music he'd still found himself enchanted by this lovely creature's voice.

"Hello." He said weakly.

She grinned at him. Showing off her perfect white teeth.

"My name is Kareesha." She said softly though he could still hear her. "Welcome to Shak'ems."

"Oh…th—thank you."

"You're very welcome."

"C'mon, Dende!" Goten urged hopping around like a toddler.

It wasn't until then that he'd noticed that his party had left him behind. The young guardian glanced from the dark haired Demi to Kareesha. And back again. He licked dry lips and tried to speak, the blush on his face threatening his very life.

"Would… I mean… are you…" He tried his best to get the words out.

Lucky for him the amazing creature before him took pity on him.

"C'mon now, Dende." She beamed, her husky yet feminine voice making his heart flutter in his chest.

She then wrapped her arm around his shoulders enveloping him in her wonderful scent.

"You really shouldn't keep your friends waiting. Especially, that one." She added gesturing to Goten has they headed up the steps. "He seems a little over zealous."

"Yeah," Dende chuckled nervously. "It… it _is_ his first time and all."

"Oh?"

"Y-yeah, I told him to play it cool but you know…" He giggled horridly, even wincing at the sound before continuing. "Believe me I know." He lied.

"Of course." Kareesha smiled leaning in just a little closer. "There is nothing a lady likes more then a guy that can keep his cool."

* * *

"Yep."

"Yep?"

"Yep."

"_Yep,_ what woman?"

"He's definitely knocked."

"Knocked?" Goku squeaked.

"Yep, Goku. You're definitely knocked."

A deep sigh on Kalika's part. "You're preggers Kaki."

A confused look.

ChiChi sighed in turn.

"You're with child Goku. You know pregnant."

"I'm gonna have a baby!"

**_Thump_**

"Vegeta!" Bulma and Goku screeched in unison.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" ChiChi groaned.

Kalika just grinned. "Damn Geta, we should bottle your stuff and sell it."

Bulma nudged the fallen prince in the side with her toe. "Yep, he's out. I don't think he heard you Kalika."

"Good. Then that means its all my idea. More money for me."

"Fat chance," Goku muttered. "His stuff is my stuff now. If you wanna deal, you talk to me."

"20/80?"

"Deal!"

"Oh Goku." The two older women groaned.

"What! I get the 80 right?"

Kalika grinned wider.

"Maybe we should get Geta off the floor. He looks a little uncomfortable." The pregnant male said thoughtfully.

"Well, I ain't picking him up." Bulma said crossing her arms.

Kalika only grinner wider; it was starting to get just the tad bit annoying, not to mention creepy. ChiChi just stared back at him in non-concern.

_**Sigh**_

"And as your doctor, Goku, I'll have to advise you not to lift heavy, stupid things." Bulma added.

Kalika snorted with laughter and slid off the exam table.

"C'mon Kaki." She said as she strutted out the door. "It's time I introduce you to one of my favorite snacks. Ya like cheese puffs?"

"It's only my second favoritest food!" Goku said happily as he took off behind her.

"Really? What's your first?"

"Peanut butter of course."

A grin. "Oh, we've **_got_** to spend more time together big guy."

****

****

**_Author's Note: _**_I'm not sure I like the ending of this chapter but hey at least it's done. **Shrugs** _


End file.
